


[授翻] [ggADgg] 德姆斯特朗的最佳学生

by Sophia___14000605



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Durmstrang, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, GGAD - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Headaches & Migraines, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mind Games, Minor Canonical Character(s), Murder, Neck Kissing, Partial Mind Control, Past Torture, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Prophetic Visions, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Romance, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Truth Spells, Underage Kissing, World Domination, World Travel, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia___14000605/pseuds/Sophia___14000605
Summary: 思前想后，盖勒特都只是他的学生而已啊，但他居然与他定下了这样的契约。他在德姆斯特朗的教授职位，或是盖勒特的学生身份，竟然都及不上他们之间这份约定的分量。这让他第二天早上一醒来，便倍感良心谴责——他这是被带跑偏到哪儿去了？！他不由得震惊于自己昨天所说的话、所做的事。这是他的学生啊，是该被保护的对象才对！但这种震惊的感觉并没有持续太久，准确地说，直到他在当天课上见到盖勒特那刻。他觉得自己一定是出了什么问题。若不是他尚有些自知之明，他定会咬定是盖勒特私底下对他施了什么法术。就这么毫无来由得，眼前的少年看起来越来越夺目，越来越有魅力，越来越……迷人了。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, GGAD - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. 到来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Durmstrangs bester Schüler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352670) by [Jessica_Graves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves), [LaDuchesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDuchesse/pseuds/LaDuchesse). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 大家好！这里简短地作个引言：
> 
> 这个AU的关键问题在于：年轻的盖勒特·格林德沃能不能成功诱骗到他的老师，与他一同实现统治世界的理想呢？我们对这个问题进行了一番深入探讨。现在就是呈现结果的时刻啦；）
> 
> 我们（LaDuchesse 和我合著）这次在时间空间上做了一些新的尝试。在这个设定里，阿不思刚刚28岁，盖勒特16岁（即将17岁）。我们也打乱了另外的一些时间线，比如说伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫此刻已经在德姆斯特朗当老师了。而阿伯内西也会作为学生客串一两次……因为我们愉快地决定要让他为背叛美国魔法国会的行为付出些代价。德姆斯特朗的设定也比较随意。原著对这所学院投注的笔墨很少，所以我们也有更多的机会发挥创意填坑。
> 
> 写作风格上，我们这回会在切换视角时把主角名字写在每部分前头。希望这样能更便于你们阅读。
> 
> 食用愉快！
> 
> 译者注：  
> 1\. 原著向太虐了，无解。这篇是一边扣糖一边练习德语的结果，翻译生疏，请多指教！  
> 2\. 原作还在连载，作者有伏笔的部分我也还不知道...先硬着头皮翻了，如有出入，之后会纠正。  
> 3\. 请原谅跳槽的教授，人家并没有不喜欢霍格沃兹的意思！只是换个环境，换个心情，方便恋爱（？

~阿不思~

阿不思带着复杂的心情向围绕学院的高墙走去。他知道，没有门钥匙是不可能找得到路的。德姆斯特朗称得上是隐藏得最深、保护得最好的魔法学校了。他来这儿是因为收到了一份在这儿担任魔咒学教授的邀请。

他如何拒绝得了这份邀请呢？过去这些年，他一直在霍格沃茨任教，对外界开始愈发好奇。多年来，霍格沃兹已然成了他的家——特别是在母亲与妹妹去世后，而他同阿不福思的关系也降至冰点，形同陌路。

虽然外面的世界似乎总有些什么东西在召唤着他，但他仍然沉浸于过往的悲伤中，无法自拔，于是他一毕业便决定在霍格沃兹从头开始。首先作为助理教师，然后获准教授自己的课程。他的魔法水平一直以来都出类拔萃（这没什么需要自谦的），而就在这个时候，德姆斯特朗向他抛出了橄榄枝。他28岁了，也是时候做出些改变了。

就这样，他大步走向了那扇巨大的锻铁大门，并向门前正在施法的校长示意。随着最后一道魔法屏障的解除，他在这所男子寄宿学院的新生活开始了。

随着阿不思一脚踏进学院范围，保护屏障就在他身后重又立了起来。他斟酌了一下擦身而过的魔法。这魔法足够强大，他怀疑一般人是不能通过幻影移形越过这道屏障的。嘴角闪过一丝笑容：这点还要等他之后再来试探试探。一种特殊的欣快感流过周身，不仅仅是为新挑战而兴奋，更是因为，这是他首次主动选择了自由，选择了争取更强大的力量、更多的可能性。

知道自己的声誉原来这么好，能收到如此热情的邀约，这也让他的自尊心不由得膨胀起来。这些天来，某种满足感一直充斥心间。或许，充满悲痛、矛盾与怀缅的日子终于过去了；或许，这就是阿不思应当真正抛却过往、探索潜力的时刻了。光是想着自己可能突破的极限就让他指尖发颤。他快要把自己二十来岁的年纪全耗费在一份让他日益厌倦的工作上了。并不是因为工作本身，而是霍格沃兹已经随着时间的流逝成了一间牢笼——一间自我关押的监狱，将自己的羽翼截了禁闭其中。

而现在，他自由了。他准备好了调动起自己全部的力量，无论他将面对些什么，他都能披荆斩棘、化险为夷。谁又能知道，他几个月后能有怎样的作为呢？几年后呢？也许能成为校长？政客？

他几周来一直有种感觉——一切皆有可能。他踌躇满志，要将愿望变为现实。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

傍晚时分，所有课程早在一个多小时前就结束了。大部分德姆斯特朗的学生要不在各自的公共休息室，要不就在图书馆或者决斗练习室。盖勒特也正捧着本书，坐在公共休息室他最喜欢的扶手椅里。今天，那位来自霍格沃兹的新教授应该要到了，这成了所有学生的谈资。他们大多抱着猎奇或是怀疑的心态，有些人已经开始打赌，看这位外国老师能在逃回被叫作“幼儿园”的霍格沃兹之前，在这儿坚持多久。

盖勒特自然也是满怀好奇的，但他也对这位教授的能力并不抱什么希望。人人都对阿不思·邓布利多的名号有所耳闻。众所周知，他被认为是一颗魔法世界冉冉升起的明星，但在盖勒特看来，人们的实际天分总是及不上他们的自我感觉。

虽说如此，他还是想在第一堂课之前，亲自去试探一番。搜集情报无论如何都是件好事。这便是他选了这间休息室的原因。从这儿，只要新教授一入校，他就能第一时间注意到。不出意外，当窗前聚集的学生们突然骚动起来，这就是时候了。

盖勒特表面上毫无波澜，又翻看了几页书，似是实在百无聊赖了，便理好包袋站了起来，缓步离开了公共休息室。他闲庭信步般跺过走廊，料定那是校长和邓布利多进门首先会去的方向。

几分钟后，他便看到传说中的那人拐过转角，向他的方向走来。他混入走廊上另外几名学生之间，对那位教授从头到脚地审视了一番。

他相当年轻，一眼就能看出洋溢的活力和自信。不得不承认，这人还确实很有魅力。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

第一次穿过那扇恢弘夺目的大门，踏入这座城堡，阿不思一时间难以抑制兴奋之情。他已经在自己的舒适区待了太长的时间，现在那么多新事物扑面而来，竟让他有些不知所措。看起来他到来的消息早已经传开了。这让他的嘴角勾起一丝微笑。无论在哪所学校，学生们总是一样的。他们对他投来的目光里充满了好奇，这是个好现象。好奇心是学生能送给老师最好的礼物了。

阿不思跟着校长向城堡更深处走去，虽然并没有刻意看向任何人，他的脸上一直保持得体的微笑。他的目光只是随意地掠过那些陌生的年轻脸庞，但却在其中一个少年身上稍微多停留了一刻。他长相俊美异常，一瞬间令阿不思有些失神。一头金发的他，身形修长，风姿优雅。他的异色瞳孔里像有什么东西吸引着阿不思，令他不由得驻目——好在他即时回过了神，在别人注意到他有任何异常之前，收回了目光，紧跟校长而去。

在校长的带领下，他们爬了一段楼梯，来到一扇看起来十分朴素的木门前。他们俩刚一靠近，门便自己开了。校长抬手，指向门内。

“这就是您的教室了。那边呢……”他又指了指一旁的门说，“这是您的办公室和起居室。那就请您自便了。”

阿不思谢过了校长，便开始环顾四周。这儿应有尽有，但阿不思却有些失望。他从未对德姆斯特朗有过多少了解——毕竟它一直都保持着神秘——但他并没想到，这儿会是那么得……禁欲风。的确是不缺什么，但他不得不承认，自己稍有些怀念霍格沃兹的那些由精美壁毯和华贵甲胄装点的居室和长廊。他又开始勘察起自己的新教室。

不一会儿，他便听到走廊上传来了脚步声，来人在敞开的门上轻轻一叩。

“您就是邓布利多教授，对吗？”一个年轻的声音问道。

阿不思转过身。

他惊讶地发现那在走廊上偶遇的美少年就在眼前。阿不思确实喜欢美丽的事物，也很容易陷进去。但他也不是个冒失的人，重点是这个少年还是自己的学生，师生间该有的距离阿不思还是要保持的。少年那出众的外貌的确引起了他的注意，但这只会让他更加小心提防。

“你好。”他支起了自己从霍格沃兹任教起就练就的招牌微笑，“没错，是我。你是……？”

少年盈盈一笑，缓步穿过房间，斜倚在一张讲台上：“我是盖勒特·格林德沃，六年级，教授。”

他的眼中诉说着和其他学生一样的好奇。

阿不思点了点头：“那我想我们很快就会在课堂中见面了——如果你有继续选修魔咒课的话？”阿不思装作漫不经心地一边说着，一边转过身，指挥他的其中一只手套将飘浮在他身后的行李送往隔壁寝室。私心里，他还是期待着一个肯定的答案，格林德沃的某些方面莫名地吸引着他。

他听到身后传来一声温和的轻笑。

“没错，我选了魔咒课，”少年回答。他又轻声接道：“就算没有，我也会立即向院长要求换课的，教授。”

阿不思暗自庆幸自己正在这时提着行李与格林德沃擦身而过，否则他脸上的惊讶之情就会被看到了。并不是说就这么一句话就会让他一惊一乍，只是……稍微有些出乎意料。但他也并非第一次听到这样的话。阿不思年纪轻轻——他的一些同僚甚至觉得太过年轻了——便才华洋溢，远近闻名。无论这位学生是在试探他，还是真这么崇拜他，这对他来说都不是什么新鲜事了。

于是，他熟练地恢复成波澜不惊的神色，转向格林德沃。

“那样的话，可就省了你的麻烦了。”他带着疏离而友好的微笑说道。为了再强调一下距离感，他摆起一些教授的架子，补充道：“那现在，就请格林德沃先生离开我的教室吧，很快你就要想不来这儿都不行了。” 他抬手示意盖勒特出去，因为一会儿要去隔壁房间，自己也来到走廊上。

格林德沃送给他肆意张扬的动人一笑，缓步走出教室。

“我迫不及待要体验一番您的……英式教学方法呢。”与阿不思擦身而过时他说道，“再会，教授！”

“再会！”阿不思故意忽略了剩下的部分。他看着格林德沃逐渐消失在走廊的尽头，决定不对少年的话多做剖析。只是学生试探边界的空话罢了。那人或是想令阿不思困惑不安，这种游戏他并不陌生。

尽管如此，他还是不由自主地向格林德沃的背影投注了过长的目光。在那修长身影转身离去的那刻，他能清晰地察觉那人周身的力场。他其实早已感受到，只是现在更为确信——格林德沃天赋异禀，虽然他尚未能发挥出自己全部的实力。也许他自己都还不清楚自己的潜力。某种程度上说，他确实是块未经雕琢的璞玉了。

阿不思有独到的识人技巧，能一眼辨别出与自己一般强大的巫师。兴许，格林德沃也有类似的辨别同类的嗅觉。或许这就是为什么所有人都很好奇，却只有这位少年专程到访。他是否感受了他们之间的共性？是否察觉到了相似的力量？

他若有所思地打开通往办公室的门，悬浮的手套又帮他把身后的门关上。他穿过房间，对周边的一切视而不见。这儿本也没什么可看到，只有一套朴素的桌椅立在小小的窗前。一排空空如也的架子立在墙边，旁边摆着两张好不容易挤下的小型扶手椅，整个房间布置总的来说就是简陋。

阿不思继续往前走，思绪也追随着他。他打开一扇门，来到一间相对更大的房间。一张宽阔的床占据了房间的大半部分。无论是对那壁炉还是窗外逐渐被暮色吞噬的城堡，他都提不起什么兴致。这间房间仅有的装饰物就是几张不堪入目的画作了，画的是几位陌生的老年男子和阴沉肃穆的风景。阿不思不太喜欢这几位先生看他的方式。他犹豫了一下是不是要移除这几幅画。光是想象一下自己睡觉的时候要被这么看着，就让他浑身不舒服。

但他也光是这么想了想而已。他一边指挥着自己的手套整理行李，把他的物件一样样放到那高大的黑檀架子上，一边牵挂着那个勾起他兴趣的、与众不同的少年。他在床边坐下来，身体都还没怎么接触到床罩，就已经灰尘飞满天了，但他仍在回味刚才奇特的初遇里，陷于思绪里忘了时间。时间在他的指间流过，而他只是怔怔地望着窗外，看着天色愈发阴沉。

阿不思不会承认，直到夜晚降临，他都还心心念念着格林德沃眼底的光亮。

不多时，一阵敲门声终于打断了他的思绪，是校长如约来领他参观食堂。他松了一口气，终于可以想些别的什么了。

走向食堂的一路上，他一直有一种被窥视的怪异感。虽然这种感觉挥之不去，但他清楚这是他自己想象出来的。显然，格林德沃让他留下了极深的印象，导致阿不思不停地觉得在人群中看见了那人，看到他正与他同路走向食堂。但每次，当他想看得更真切些，便发现只是错觉而已。

阿不思安慰自己不必在意这些。他今天很是疲惫了，用门钥匙远距离旅行比幻影移形更耗费精力，让他整天都有些头疼反胃。这一定是他现在这么胡思乱想的原因，明天一切就会不一样了。

一觉醒来，他确实感觉好多了，也是因为阿不思睡前还是把墙上的画取了下来。

另一件让他感到舒心的事，是他的课将从低年级开始。以悬浮咒语作为热身，再去教高年级更深的课题，这能让他更好地适应在德姆斯特朗的生活。他已经研读了前任魔咒老师退休前留给他的教案。虽然和霍格沃兹的有些出入，但至少并没有触及那些传言里德姆斯特朗会教的黑魔法。这是件好事，毕竟阿不思还没做好心理准备去教这些课题。

头几个小时与低年级学生们相处下来一切顺利，阿不思也逐渐放松了心情。德姆斯特朗的声誉是有些瑕疵，但要论起规矩和礼仪，这儿的学生倒是高出霍格沃兹的学生一二。倒不是阿不思不乐意在他们练习魔法时回答几个坦率的问题，或是来几句惬意的闲谈，但他还需要些时间来赢取这些新学生的信任，让他们放下戒备(毕竟他更喜欢开放式的课堂氛围)。

午后，四年级学生终于下课离开了教室，而当六年级学生们涌进来的时候，阿不思的心跳莫名加快了，不由自主地将目光扫过人群。那只是很容易抑制的好奇心而已，并不会影响他什么，他一边这么劝慰自己，一边转身，指挥手套擦除黑板上前一节课的板书。然后他埋头在六年级课本里翻找记有他今天要教的魔咒的那页。他过了一遍自己的笔记，虽然完全没必要，但这可以防止他再次莫名其妙地扫视教室，搜寻那金发异瞳的身影。其实巫师心里清楚，他已经不是这间屋子里唯一的天赋异禀者了，这他蒙着眼睛都能感知到。

但此刻，他仍需要劝服心跳加速的自己：这个认知并不会改变任何事。他伴着上课铃声深呼吸，面带笑容地向学生们作自我介绍。

阿不思知道，自己不费什么力就能让整个课堂的注意力集中在自己身上。当他说话的时候，大多学生都会乖乖认真听讲。观察到这堂课的学生们也无一例外，这让阿不思再次信心饱满起来，将关于格林德沃的思绪暂且抛诸脑后。

阿不思为第一堂课安排了特别的内容，想着他的学生们定会感兴趣。在其他一些魔法学校，这项技能很早就教了，但在霍格沃兹则是到了高年级才教的，他也是来这儿不久前才得知，在德姆斯特朗也是如此。

自我介绍后，他在学生们期待的目光中说道：“今天我们要讲的课题会在我的课堂上反复出现，如果你们学得出色，将会一生受益。”

随着他的一个手势，手套悬浮起来握起了粉笔。

“我说的便是无声咒。”他这边说着，手套也在他身旁的黑板上记下了清晰的板书。

“在美洲，孩子们很早就被教会怎么默念咒语。那是因为中世纪晚期，那片土地上讨伐巫术的运动相比欧洲要残忍苛刻得多。”

他看了眼黑板，又看向面前的学生们：“但即使在这儿，能默念咒语依然是件好事。我举个例子。”

阿不思举起自己的魔杖，指向面前的空杯，默念“清水如泉”让杯子瞬间盛满了水。

他放下了魔杖，举起杯子展示给学生们。

“无声，”他顿了顿，“但有效。”

“来，拿起你们的魔杖，试试看做不做得到。你们可以从简单一些的魔咒开始，比如悬浮咒。用你们的魔杖对着羽毛笔，心里默念咒语，就像真的念出来了一样。”

他一点头：“开始吧。”

阿不思观察着学生们的尝试，这项练习也是检验学生实力的一项测试。他注意到，至少半数学生立即就让羽毛笔动了起来，有些只是轻微颤动，有些则完全离开了桌面。另一半就没有那么轻松了，他们的羽毛笔丝毫未动，有些甚至不幸出了大岔子。一个坐在第一排的少年就让羽毛起了火。就在他惊慌失措地闪身躲避的时候，阿不思眼疾手快灭了火。

“再试一次。你叫……？”

“阿伯内西，教授。”少年畏缩道。

“ 阿伯内西先生，我猜你是一下子默念了太多遍咒语了。清晰分明地在心里想一遍，让你自己可以听见的那种感觉。就像你把它念出来的时候一样，一定要分毫不差。”

阿伯内西猛点了几下头。“明白了，”他慌张地说，“谢谢您，教授。”

阿不思也一点头。阿伯内西看上去是那种内心自卑的男孩。他默默记下了他的样貌，然后又开始巡视教室，观察其他学生的练习。

他向一些学生表示了满意和鼓励，又为另一些提供了指导和帮助。然后，他便无可避免地要面对格林德沃了，这位连魔杖都没拿起来，看上去百无聊赖。

阿不思带着友好的微笑来到他的桌前。“你的进展如何？”他认真地问道，就像确实是在观摩那人练习魔咒，而不是玩手指。

格林德沃抬起头来，动人一笑。“很好啊，教授。”却依然丝毫没有打算参与课堂活动的样子。

阿不思稳了稳情绪，控制自己不被这姿态惹恼。

他戴起一副友善的面具，倚在格林德沃课桌旁的墙上，将手插进裤袋里。他向羽毛笔的方向微微扬了扬下巴：“那我们就来看看吧。”

其他学生纷纷停下了手头的练习，转头看向对上的二人，格林德沃的嘴角扬起一丝狡黠的微笑。

“您不相信我做得到吗？”他问道，口气比起挑衅更是好奇。

阿不思挑了挑眉毛。“我不会相信并未亲眼所见的东西，”他带着平静的笑容说，“虽然依我看来，你的话确实不练习就能做到了。”

“证明给我看，这样我可能还会考虑考虑，给你一项更有挑战性的任务。”

这话阿不思并没太过脑，也许是无意中刺激到了那人。

因为几乎是同一时间，那只羽毛笔就升到了他的面前，猛然向他的脸扎来，锋利的笔管瞬间悬停在他的眼前。

阿不思对这般激烈的反应毫无防备，格林德沃至少也该做个样子握一握魔杖吧。

他没有料到，格林德沃竟然看都不用看一眼就能操纵羽毛笔。面前的巫师实力究竟如何，确实超乎了他的想象。

但他并未躲闪，眼睛也没有眨一下。格林德沃不会傻到真的去刺他的眼睛，这点阿不思是知道的。

事实也确实如此：在众人（包括阿不思）屏息凝神的几秒过后，羽毛笔便调转了方向，用它柔软的那头略带轻佻地划过阿不思的鼻尖。这触感让他的后颈都起了鸡皮疙瘩，但他马上调整了过来。

很少有学生——或是任何别的巫师——的作为能让他这么几近发作。

幸好他尚且保持着自己疏离而冷静的友善面具。

他不动声色，手套则在半空中捉住了那支羽毛笔，重又将它放回桌上。

“无声咒加无杖魔法，”他用认可的口吻说着，扫视四周看得目瞪口呆的学生们，“ 两者同时发出，全世界也没有一成的巫师可以做到分毫不差。你们刚看到的，是相当高阶的魔法，常常需要多年的苦练，但我们中的有些人……”他用余光审视着格林德沃，缓缓说道，“……是与生俱来的。”他不知道格林德沃究竟是属于哪类，但这个问题可以之后再解决，他要先兑现自己的承诺。

“做得很好，格林德沃先生，加三十分。”

他事先花时间熟悉了德姆斯特朗的计分体系，和霍格沃兹的很像，却有一点不同：这儿不分学院，所以每个学生都是为自己而战。获得卓越的课业成绩或是决斗获胜，都可以得分，总分按高低排列，每学年末都会选出一名年度冠军和一名全校冠军。

“至于你的特殊任务呢……”他环顾教室，“那些成功移动了羽毛笔的学生也同样可以尝试。”

阿不思抬起一只手，一本厚重的古籍从他的办公室飞来。他举起那本书。

“艾格尼丝·努特思的《历史中的魔法》，古语原著，记载着魔咒的源头。”

阿不思把书放在格林德沃桌上，说：“我要你把它用无声复制咒复制一份出来，要防水火，最重要的是要不受时间侵蚀。开始干吧。如果你成功的话，那份复制品就属于你了。”

从移动羽毛笔到复制整本书的难度可是天差地别了。复制咒本身就非常之难了，而要复制如此细致的物件更是难上加难。在霍格沃兹，普通巫师考试等级的相关书目里都不会有这一课题，就是因为实在太难了。所有的字母符号都必须在正确的页数、正确的位置上，图像和封皮也都要分毫不差，一切清晰易读。

这个咒的要求繁复苛刻，可以让格林德沃忙碌一阵子了。这却也并非不可能的任务——至少对阿不思来说如此，想来对格林德沃也是一样。

另一方面，阿不思也觉察到，少年顽劣的行为背后又有对新知识的渴求，这本书也可以满足一下他的求知欲。这本书里是当今世界无人知晓的魔咒，也都是些相对安全的咒术，比传闻德姆斯特朗所教的一些魔法都要安全。所以说阿不思斟酌了下，自己没有做错什么，反而是鼓舞了学生的学习进步。

而且现在看起来是成功的，他的话让格林德沃眼中闪耀起了光亮。从开始上课以来，他是首次真正有了兴致。他盯着那本古籍，毫不掩饰渴望的目光，又转向阿不思，好像是害怕那人会马上把书抽走一样。

“用魔杖还是不用？”他急切地问道。

阿不思浅浅一笑：“现在你已经向我们大家高调展示了自己的能力，我想不用魔杖会更符合你的水平。”

显然，这个少年需要挑战，降低难度对他无益。

“你今天要是做不到的话，下节课来你可以再用魔杖尝试。”

格林德沃点了点头，他看起来有些失望，用一本他不能马上拿到手的书作饵，看起来效果不错。

少年不再多说什么，拿起古籍认真地观察它的外观，又翻动书页，似是要对这本古旧的书有个大体的感知。

阿不思很想观摩格林德沃怎么攻克这项挑战，但他知道自己不能傻站在他面前看着。于是，他只好强迫自己转过身面对其他学生，看起来他们在无声悬浮咒上还可以再加把劲。完成第一项任务之后，学生们就可以尝试模仿阿不思最开始展示的造水咒了。直到下课，大部分学生都已经开始尝试第二项任务了，只有少数几名落在了后面。阿不思给学生们布置任务，让他们在下次上课前拿生活琐事来练习无声咒。

然后便来到格林德沃桌前，那少年依然在那儿孜孜不倦地一页页复制着。阿不思不得不承认，自己深受触动，这回不是因为魔法，而是格林德沃展现出的执着。

“下课了，格林德沃先生，”他友好地提醒面前似是入了迷的人，“把这页完成后就可以了，下次课你可以接着继续。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特整个小时都全神贯注。他太想要这本书了！他想要藏在里面的全部知识，全新的知识——至少他希望如此。图书馆里的书都已经被他翻了个遍，里面的魔法他都已了如指掌，在梦里都能用了。还能有像这本古籍这样吸引着他的东西，也算是一种全新的体验。

在他小露了一手之后，他的同学们终于不再盯着他看了，于是他也开始集中精力，不由得忘了时间。邓布利多的声音把他拉回现实的时候，他的一只手还放在古籍的封页上，另一只悬浮在旁边的桌面上方。手下已经有几页成型了。

他想要最后再管封页，虽然一页页复制要比整本复制耗时得多，但盖勒特想要一本清晰无误的复制品，以防里面记载的魔法失效或者失控。

他抬眼看向邓布利多，为自己进度寥寥倍感失望。他的目光又回到面前那不全的书页上，突然意识到，心中升腾起一种他已经很久没有的感受——特别是在课业上——对不能圆满完成一项任务产生的恐惧。他强迫自己展露出一丝友好的微笑，把手撤回到自己的课本上，将它们装回包里。

“好的，教授。”他短促地应道，然后起身准备离开。

盖勒特就快走出门的时候，邓布利多又叫住了他。

“稍等一下，”他听见邓布利多的声音，疑惑地别过头。

“怎么了，教授？”

盖勒特看着邓布利多从那一叠书页里抽出一张。他接住从空中飘来的那页纸，惊讶地看向他的教授。

“拿着吧，”邓布利多亲切地笑着，“你下节课前可以读读，剩下的部分我替你先收起来了。”

盖勒特沉默了，他没有料到会有额外的奖励。特别是他还没能完成这项任务呢。或许他该就这么收下这页，道声谢，然后转身离开。但他向来高傲，此刻，他的自尊心在告诉他，自己并不需要什么施舍或者鼓励奖。

他张开手掌，那页纸便自己折成了白鸽的形状，振翅飞回了邓布利多手上。

“您人真好，教授，”盖勒特礼貌地说，“但我不想要半成品，我宁愿下回把整本都带回去。再会，教授。”

他就这么转过身，离开了教室。


	2. 决斗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特对这位新教授的好奇心愈演愈烈，而且他并非一厢情愿。两颗同样强力的磁石，究竟会相吸——还是相斥呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好！这章又会有某个熟悉的面孔友情客串，注意因为是AU的关系，请别太计较轻微的ooc;)

~阿不思~

阿不思一天天对这座古堡熟悉了起来。它和霍格沃兹甚是不同，却也有独特的美感。他的确想念一些这儿缺失的东西，比如霍格沃兹的学生们都引以为傲的学院划分，还有节日时的盛大宴席。

德姆斯特朗更讲究风纪规范、利己主义，没有霍格沃兹那样强调团队协作，反而更注重个人成就，每个学生都是作为单独的个体被看待的（而非作为学院的一员）。

还有一大不同就是，虽然这也打魁地奇，却远不及霍格沃兹的赛事声势浩大，反而是巫师决斗备受瞩目。决斗一般会在指定房间内，在老师的监督下公开进行。

这儿甚至设有专门的决斗课，今年的指导老师是看上去就不好对付的伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫，他教的另外一节课便是“魔法战术与应用”，理应是一门类似于“黑魔法防御课”的科目，但阿不思怀疑，黑魔法的实操也未必不会涉及。

阿不思一直在尽力避开伊戈尔，只是远远观望着他。尽管不想与他有什么交往，那人却似乎还是把他当成了盟友。

最终，他避开卡卡洛夫的尝试还是失败了，有时，自己的名声给他带来的只有麻烦事。卡卡洛夫向他发出了邀请，想让他在下次决斗课上友情出场作他的对手。阿不思为了建立同事友谊只好答应了。他还在加倍努力赢取同事信赖的阶段，受大家欢迎从来不是件坏事。

而代价便是，学年才开始刚刚两周，他就来到了这间为决斗特殊布置的厅堂中央。大厅的中间位置铺着一张狭长的地毯，上面标记着决斗者的站位。阿不思站在一头，伊戈尔在另一头，六七年级的学生聚集在周围观摩。

阿不思有些紧张，却也不是因为一些常见的理由——比如怕被观摩或者怕输——而是因为他觉得自己不应当使出全力。阿不思听说，卡卡洛夫作为教师平平无奇，虽然多个方面的技能都很高超，但却连无杖魔法也从未用过。如果传言属实，他也一直避免使用别的一些高难度的魔法，比如守护神咒。

于是，他决定对卡卡洛夫放放水。

决斗开始。

伊戈尔按常规路数率先掷出一道休克咒，然后又熟练地弹开阿不思的反击。

当一道速速禁锢与召蛇咒同时向阿不思袭来之时，他感到自己有些低估了对手。

由于召蛇咒是可以穿透保护屏障的，阿不思多费了些时间，才在两招之后除了伊戈尔的魔杖，获得了胜利。

卡卡洛夫很有风度地接受了失败，并向学生们复盘了之前的几个回合，解释他作出那些反应的逻辑——什么时候该守，什么时候该攻。然后他要求学生们成对进行练习。阿不思则在一旁帮他监护几场学生决斗。

他饶有兴趣地看向格林德沃，早先，他就已经发现了人群中的那人。

一名七年级学生向格林德沃发起了挑战，阿不思便认真地观摩起来。

双方看起来势均力敌，这场比试引起了其他学生的注意，纷纷过来围观。

然而格林德沃眼里暗藏的倦意却没有逃过阿不思的眼睛。他认识这种神色，第一堂课上，格林德沃以为阿不思不能给他什么有挑战性的任务，那时他就是这种眼神。这让阿不思相信，格林德沃的能力不止于此，如果他想的话，那名七年级学生早就被除了武器了。

但若是真的锋芒毕露，就再也无法回头了，这也是阿不思之前一直回避和卡卡洛夫交手的原因。

卡卡洛夫看起来是想要让学生相互训练的部分告一段落了。于是，当格林德沃以旁人看来微弱的优势获胜的时候，他们的老师重新将学生们召集到一起。

卡卡洛夫点了一名七年级学生，要求他运用自己近几年里学到的魔法与自己进行对决。阿不思暗自庆幸不可原谅咒并不在其列，至少目前为止，没有任何人在决斗中用到它们。他听闻不可原谅咒在德姆斯特朗是被默许的，但他还不能判断这个传言的真实性。

决斗在学生的惨败和卡卡洛夫的骂声中结束了，然后卡卡洛夫招手让阿不思也来挑一名对手进行对决。

阿不思觉察到，卡卡洛夫是因为和阿不思比试失利，才故意挑了一名较弱的对手，想挣回些颜面。阿不思并不想用同样的手段羞辱任何学生，于是他微笑着环顾四周，问有谁自愿参战，有几名学生举起了手。

令他失望的是，格林德沃并不在其中，如果和他对决，那可能还确实是个挑战。

但就在阿不思准备要从其他志愿者中挑选一人时，格林德沃从人群中走了出来。一瞬间，那些举手的学生竟一个个匆忙放下了手。

注意到学生反应的阿不思挑了挑眉毛，无论如何这说明格林德沃的确与众不同，至于是好事还是坏事，便要之后才能见分晓了。

阿不思一点头，他自己也对与那少年对决饶有兴致，便摆好了姿势，示意卡卡洛夫可以发令了。

“决斗双方，准备……开始。”

阿不思立即使出了统统加护，将自己罩在其中，以消解大部分攻击。他的对手却没有立即发动攻击，阿不思很好奇格林德沃在与教授的对决中会如何开场。

光这几周的时间，他们肯定还谈不上熟络，阿不思还没找到足够的时间和机会去更好地了解这个少年。格林德沃已然成功地复制了那本古籍，也就名正言顺地拥有了它，但这只是个开始，试探那少年潜力的路还长着。他好奇自己是否会面对一些古籍中记载的魔法。

格林德沃并没有让他等太久。在建起自己的保护屏障后，他便向他的教授瞬间发起了连击。

阿不思等到对方的第一波攻击渐熄，便作出了反击，在半空截住了少年发出的最后一击，一道炫目的闪光将他们的魔杖相连。魔法相撞时迸发出一声巨响，余波让周围的学生都有些站立不稳。相互联结的魔法一时间陷入僵局不进不退，也给了阿不思思考下一招的时间。猛然扬起自己的魔杖，他的下个攻击——一个无声咒——又径直向格林德沃袭来。对方则随手将被削弱的保护屏障复原，同时再次出击。

这回阿不思不想放水，准确地说，他不想让这场对决变成一个与弱势对手玩的游戏，他更想要探知格林德沃的实力。

少年依然毫不示弱，目前看来阿不思并没有高估了他。

而现在，他也又一次成功挡下了阿不思的攻击。

在阿不思毫不留情的攻击之下，格林德沃露出了一丝错愕，但转瞬之间，他又展开了反攻，一波新的攻击劈头盖脸地向阿不思袭来，这回更加猛烈多变，而且全部是无声咒。

这让他的攻击更难预料，阿不思要挡下它们自然不在话下，但对方的攻击之迅捷，让他有些吃力，其中一招几乎劈在了他的脚上，而最后一招则划破了他的脸颊。

阿不思毫不在意，肾上腺素在自己的血管中涌动着，嘴角的笑再也收敛不住，实在少有人能与他在决斗中打得近乎势均力敌。

渐入佳境的阿不思几乎忽略了伊戈尔和其他学生的存在，他利用格林德沃的攻击间隙展开反击，一边再次重塑起防护魔法，一边强硬地打破了格林德沃的铁甲咒，紧接着发出清水如泉咒，一股湍流自杖尖喷涌而出，化为蛇形向格林德沃直扑而来。

这下意料之中的打了格林德沃个措手不及，但他竟没能从错愕中及时反应过来，这让阿不思有些失望，蛇头在一瞬间将他吞没。

然而，当水流落回地面，格林德沃却消失了。阿不思这才意识到，刚站在对面的只是个幻象罢了。他的眼角瞬间捕捉到了一个移动的身影，攻击咒再次向他袭来。

阿不思还没能看清眼前发生的事，只是下意识地进行回击。原来格林德沃刚才隐匿在别处，这就解释了他之前感受到的力量转移。

他一边带着欣赏之情暗忖着格林德沃是什么时候召唤出幻象的，一边幻影移形出现在格林德沃的正后方，用一招除你武器轻易地让那人的魔杖脱了手，宣告了决斗的终结。魔杖飞出去的时候，格林德沃向前踉跄了一步，但在魔杖落地的前一刻，阿不思将它召了回来。

直到此刻，阿不思才猛然意识到自己做了什么，几十双眼睛正注视着他。自己刚向一名学生使出了对许多成年巫师都不会用的魔法，还在校园范围内幻影移形了，他是这时才想起，这是“一般”巫师做不到的。

他没有理会周围凝视着他的学生以及卡卡洛夫，将魔杖递还给格林德沃，说了句：“打得漂亮。”便准备转身离开。

阿不思刚向房间中间踱了几步，周围突然响起了热烈的掌声。学生们一拥而上，有的祝贺他，有的表示钦佩，有的向他询问刚才使用的技巧。

而阿不思还在为自己无意间幻影移形感到惭愧——他肯定要因为这事被校长请去认真谈谈了。他缓缓抬起了手，示意大家安静。但大厅内的嘈杂并没有丝毫休止的迹象，他果断使出了无声无息，整个厅堂陷入了寂静。既然他现在已经证实了自己传闻中的实力，也就没什么必要继续瞻前顾后了。

“请大家安静一下，”他用友好又严肃的口吻说道，“你们现在已经目睹了刚才决斗的全程，把它记下来，认真研习以备后用。你们要是对其中的细节有疑问的话，卡卡洛夫教授一定会为你们好好解答的。”这下，人群终于不再缠着他了，为他闪开了一条路。

因为卡卡洛夫尚且发不出声音，阿不思只好替人宣布下课：“大家快收拾收拾，吃点东西去吧，午休的铃声刚已经响过了。”

他不想再被什么人绊住，便赶忙解除了无声无息，快步消失在走廊上。

虽然有些心痒，但他还是放弃了再次幻影移形的念头，只是快速地穿廊而过、逃离现场。

来到食堂，他在教师长桌前坐下时，表情看似轻松如常，就好像今天什么事儿也没发生过一样，就好像和某个学生的某场惊心动魄的决斗并没有上演。

他默念着，凡事最好不要想太多。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特已经很长时间没有和他的同学们一般瞠目结舌、哑口无言了，他不可思议地注视这邓布利多的背影，那人刚才幻影移形了！在德姆斯特朗！

这是盖勒特多年间一直在尝试的，却依然毫无头绪。

虽然惊讶，但盖勒特是头一个回过神来的。他开始若无其事地收拾东西。

金发少年看似平静，但他紧绷的下颚和咬紧的牙关流露出的，是他此刻内心的狂躁不安，这恐怕只有最仔细的观察者才可能有所察觉。

不再多言一句，他离开决斗室，向餐厅走去。

午餐期间，盖勒特无法自制，不停地偷眼瞟向邓布利多。刚刚发生的事早已在学生间传开了，每个人都在窃窃私语地议论着邓布利多。

盖勒特强迫自己集中注意力在午餐上，任何胆敢向他询问决斗一事的人都被他凌冽的目光击退了。大部分人恐怕都以为他是因为决斗失利忿忿不平，但事实恰恰相反。

不，他是在生自己的气，气自己大大低估了邓布利多，同时也气那人竟然如此匆忙离去。

盖勒特还有话想对他说，还有一百个问题没问，最重要的是，他想要向他求教！

然而他居然还要在桌边继续坐着，挨过四个小时无聊的课程。

下午的课终于结束了，盖勒特匆忙回到寝室，洗了个澡，换上新的制服，然后径直向邓布利多的办公室走去。

盖勒特快速地穿过走廊，却在办公室门前迟疑了，他又深吸了一口气。

令他惊讶的是，门竟自己开了。他还没敲门就被请了进来，邓布利多定是在他还在路上的时候就察觉到了。

一句亲切的“请进”从门内传出，盖勒特不再犹豫，走进了房间，带上了门，站到邓布利多的办公桌前，礼貌地等着面前的人抬起眼看他。

“我能为你做点什么呢，格林德沃先生？”邓布利多问道，完成文章批注的最后一笔，然后抬起了头。

盖勒特与他对视了一阵，然后直截了当地问道：“您是怎么越过幻影移形禁制的？”

邓布利多顿了顿，平静地回答道：“这我不能告诉你。”

盖勒特不满地皱眉。 “教我，教授。” 他执拗道。

阿不思不动神色地摇头。“格林德沃先生，”靠回椅背上，他十指指尖相触，用审视的目光望向那少年，“你我都知道，校园内是不允许幻影移形的，我们应当遵守规则，别学我的样子，不然是有被开除的风险的。”

盖勒特摇头。“我没说我要用它，”他撒谎道，“我只是想知道，您是怎么做到的。”

令他失望的是，邓布利多叹了口气，依然摇头道：“抱歉，格林德沃先生，无论我多喜欢给你或是我的任何一名学生传授知识，我们绝不可以谈论这件事。幻影移形是你们六年级的教学内容，到时候你可以问相应的老师这些问题，他也会详细说明幻影移形的各种用途和重要意义。”

盖勒特听着这话翻了个白眼。“那位‘相应的老师’什么也教不了我，”他抬高了语调，又语气冰冷地补充道，“而且，我也不是你的‘任何一名学生’。”

邓布利多却依然面不改色。“你听到我的回答了，格林德沃先生，”他说，“如果你没有别的什么想说的了，我建议你用剩下的时间去好好享受一下今天最后一缕暖阳。”

盖勒特深吸一口气，让自己平静下来，他不可以就这么被打发走。“为什么您要对我隐瞒这项知识呢？”他倔强地问道。他终于有机会真正学些东西，终于遇到了一个能让他甘拜下风之人，当然不可能就这么敷衍了事。

邓布利多缓缓从座椅里站起来。“因为我并没有义务教你这个课题，”他的语气从温和节制变得冷峻严厉，“恰恰相反，我要是这么做了，可能就要丢了这份工作了。”

他直视着盖勒特，语调不容置疑：“现在你可以走了，你赖在这不只是在浪费你自己的时间，也是在浪费我的。”

盖勒特不满地咬紧了牙关，不得不承认，他的老师选了个好借口，让盖勒特很难再怎么还击。况且，他并不想真正惹毛了这位年长者——他在与其他人的相处上倒是很少在意这点。但邓布利多和他自己一样：并不能与“其他人”相提并论。

盖勒特只好不情不愿地咽下了自己的不满，换上了一副平静礼貌的面容。

“明白了，教授，我向您道歉。”他确保自己听起来真诚无比。

邓布利多挑眉：“很好，那若是你没有别的什么想说的了……”又一个送客的暗示。

盖勒特会意，点头道：“再会，教授。”随即扯出了一丝微笑，然后转身离开了邓布利多的办公室。

一走出门，少年便收起了笑容，握紧了拳头返回寝室。

邓布利多是怕丢了工作？可笑！这样一份教职对像邓布利多这样才华横溢之人有什么价值？

也许他是在担心事情出岔子的话，要承担法律后果。这帮成天畏畏缩缩的英国佬！这儿可是德姆斯特朗，比绕过幻影移形禁制还要出格得多的东西可都是会在这儿教的！就算出了什么岔子，也总能有法子瞒天过海。

或许，邓布利多就是不想要分享这个秘技，因为他把自己当成了未来的对手？无论真正的原因何在，他盖勒特是一定会找出让年长者坦诚授业的方法的。

在那一天到来之前，他一定要把控好自己的情绪。

话说回来，阿伯内西那小子跑哪去了？

接下去的几天里，盖勒特都在认真观察着他的这位新教授。他很小心地保持着距离，不引人注目，但他只是在窥伺着一个信号、一个可能性、一个时机。

即使不在邓布利多身边的时候，他的思绪也总离不开那人。

之前不容置疑的回绝确实刺激到了他。居然得不到他想要的东西，盖勒特并不习惯这种感觉。一般情况下，即使他的花言巧语不起作用，他也可以用强势的魔法实力达成目的。

他的那些表面功夫常常为他在别的教授那儿挣得好感，但邓布利多似乎并没有被他的表象迷惑。强来也行不通，在对邓布利多更加知根知底之前，他是绝对不想再一次和他用魔法硬碰硬了。他心知，对方的魔法造诣不容小嘘，这似乎是他俩之间许多的共同点之一。

这对盖勒特来说是个绝佳的机会，他们两人若是携手，一定可以企及他做梦也想象不到的高度。

相处时间越长，盖勒特对这位年轻教授也愈发着迷。他实力强大又睿智过人，个性克制但也不缺乏自信，而他的思想——盖勒特私底下觉得——虽然有些天真乐观了，但也同样迷人。

除却他俊秀的面容，那腰线，以及被三件套包裹的身姿，都让盖勒特移不开眼。

从某一刻起，盖勒特无法再掩藏自己真实的欲望：

他想得到阿不思·邓布利多——

从各种意义上。

毕竟，除了盖勒特自己，还有谁更值得教授的时间和精力呢？周围都是些无聊的庸人，只有他们二人是特别的。他们理应接近彼此，或许这才是命定的发展轨迹——去接近彼此？

将上次被拒绝的烦恼抛诸脑后，盖勒特又充满了新的勇气。他对落实自己的计划有十足的信心。他将要说服阿不思·邓布利多，要让那人相信自己，相信自己的理想，相信两人联手的可能，或许，还有更多更多别的可能性。


	3. 召仙术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思尝试避开盖勒特，因为他感觉他俩之间的吸引力太强烈了，这会将他引向何方？这份未知让他感觉恐慌。而盖勒特那边就从容多了，毕竟，他向来都能成功得到自己想要的东西。

~阿不思~

阿不思花了好些天来消化盖勒特·格林德沃在上次决斗中用到的杰出技巧。虽然在应用上有些生硬笨拙，还时不时显得过分大刀阔斧、没有章法，但这些攻击可能正因为这样，才更加得强大有效。阿不思很久没有在决斗中使出全力了，而那次，他竟几乎展示出了自己全部所能，还一时间陷入了忘我之境。

这就让他俩之间的事情变得复杂了——

自然，他俩之间是什么“事”也没有的。

但即使没有人注意到，阿不思深知，盖勒特周身强大的魔力场是多么得吸引着他。那吸引力既不是情感层面的，也非感官层面，更像是某种原始的直觉。这种感觉就像一块拼图找到了难得能与之相嵌的另一块，近乎命中注定一般，避无可避。难以理解，更难以描述。阿不思望天，他很想问问自己的祖先在上，你们把这么个注定将来与自己比肩的未成年学生摆到他面前，究竟是什么目的。

而决斗后与格林德沃的对话也在他脑海中挥之不去。

日子一天天过去，他似乎越来越了解格林德沃，却又好像越来越不懂他，这种奇怪的感觉让他困惑不已，于是，他还是决定不要去多想。

但要这么做并不容易，因为那个年轻人似乎是盯上自己了。无论阿不思在哪儿，他都能感觉到有一双异瞳追随着自己，却又捕捉不到窥视的当事人。每次与格林德沃在走廊上擦肩而过，对方的力场逐渐接近又远去的时候，他总能感到周身一阵战栗。每每面对盖勒特的过分关注，或是假作无意的亲近，他都能清楚地感知到自己的反应。格林德沃似是触发了什么东西，就这么打破了他内心的平静，像这么难以自制的感觉，让阿不思万分不适。

好在格林德沃没有再追问之前的问题，也没有再在阿不思的课堂上摆脸色了，虽然他怀疑，这些课的内容这孩子早就闭着眼都会用了。

但这并没有更让他安心，恰恰相反，这种平静感让他觉得，格林德沃在打着什么小算盘。而阿不思也不由得怀疑，会不会其实是自己在暗中窥视格林德沃，这种莫名的处境让他愈发不安。上次的决斗让那个少年越来越看重和关注自己，而现在，他开始后悔自己让事情发展得有些过火。他从来不屑当一个无聊的老师，但此刻，他觉得那其实也是有诸多好处的。

而今天依旧如此，在他向学生们讲解消失咒时，坐在后排的格林德沃像其他学生一样兴致勃勃地安静听讲。少年专注的目光一点也没有缓解阿不思的紧张不安。努力保持着职业精神，他尽量克制住自己不去在意对方。

课终于结束了，阿不思继续避免望向后排，集中注意力清理自己的桌面，又让手套将黑板擦干净。

然后……传来了一个熟悉的声音，问道：“能否占用您一点儿时间，教授？”他暗自叹了口气。

阿不思几乎没有抬头看，这些天下来，他对格林德沃的气息已经了如指掌，他只是想拖延一下必须要直视对方的时刻。

他盯着自己的教科书，让它漂浮过来好装进包里，说道：“什么事，格林德沃先生？”

“我正在读那本古籍，但其中有一处我不太懂。”

他皱起了眉头，这会不会又是那人缠着自己的借口呢？但也可能是阿不思过虑了，还是别把自己想得太重要为好，格林德沃的种种心机也许根本就是自己臆想出来的。

无论如何，他确实忍不住好奇对方想探讨的是什么问题，便只好默认了格林德沃一下子就吊起了自己的胃口这一事实。

他对这位少年会有地方搞不懂表示怀疑，但话说回来，这确实是本晦涩难懂的书。

阿不思终于还是从弯腰理包的姿势直起身来，做足了心理准备，抬眼直视那张英俊的脸。

“那我们就一起来看看吧。”他又成功地将自己掩藏在了那招牌微笑之后。

格林德沃少见的使劲点了点头，将书拿了出来，翻到有关英国凯尔特人召仙术的那页。

“就是这里。”

阿不思怔住了，他没想到格林德沃会对仙子感兴趣。定睛看向那页，上面介绍了如何与仙界建立通道以及这么做的风险。橡树和石头围成的圈可以在黄昏时分作为进入异世界的入口。如果仪式一切圆满，就可能被准许穿越过去，或者，一位仙子可能会在这个世界显形。

这个传说相当古老，甚至在麻瓜的民谣里也出现过。莎士比亚的戏剧《仲夏夜之梦》里就描写过仙王、仙后和一众妖精、精灵和仙子组成的仙宫。

然而想要见到他们却是危险重重，书里描述他们的魔法古老而强大，而且都是些机灵狡猾、爱偷东西的生物。有传说石圈周围的小孩子常常消失，就是被奥伯伦仙王捉到了仙界抚养，再也不会放归这个世界来了，但这些也都只是作为神话故事流传下来的。

阿不思从来没有多考虑过这些故事的真实性。

他惊讶地望向格林德沃。

“ 召仙术？”他问道，“你想知道什么？”

“嗯……”格林德沃开口前似是仔细斟酌了一下用词，“这本书里讲了不同的仪式程序，但没有指明哪一种最好。”

阿不思又愣了一下，挑起眉毛。“你真的想要召唤仙子？”他指着书问道，“用里面写的仪式？”

即使是成熟的魔法师也都不会染指这件事，至少在英国是如此，人们都对仙子是多么狡黠阴邪的生物听得太多了。

阿不思皱起了眉头，用一个眼神关上了门。他不想让整所学校都知道，他俩在谈论这种罕见而危险的魔法。

无论这所学校那方面的名声已经有多坏了，阿不思都不想任凭这少年尝试此事。

“为什么想这么做？”他问道。

格林德沃狡黠一笑，抛出一个反问：“这是禁术吗？”

阿不思的眉头皱得更深了。“这很危险，”他回道，“这是我们并不了解的力量，况且，要与他们接触付出的代价常常很高，这点你肯定也读到了。”他点了点下方的一段，那儿写着让一位仙子回应凡人要作出怎样的牺牲。欲望越大，代价也越大。早期的巫师刚刚开始冒险接近异世界，而很多的孩子也随之消失，自那时起，这个话题便成了巫师间的忌讳。

“这就是我的第二个问题了，”格林德沃不以为然地继续问道，“情报的代价会有多大？不要实操，不要魔法，只要信息的话。”

他欠身越过讲台凑向阿不思，似是要去看面前的书。阿不思下意识地后撤了一些。“这就取决于你想要知道的是什么情报了，”他定了定神说道，“曾有过魔法师向仙子祈求世间所有的知识，需要付出的代价却是他们的性命，于是仙子在满足了他们的愿望后就杀了他们。”他耸肩道：“就算你真能见到一个仙子，他也会为你想要的情报随意定价，可高可低，没什么逻辑可言。”

格林德沃似是在认真思忖着他刚说的话，然后缓缓点头道：“如果我不想付出代价的话，有没有可能拒绝他们的要求全身而退呢？”

阿不思细想了一下，最终答道：“如果做得足够聪明的话，是可能的。”

他扫过下面的几行。“你可以在仪式中给自己留道后门，但重点是……”他抬眼与格林德沃对视，迫使对方认真看着自己，“在仪式正式完结之前，无论如何都不可以幻影移形离开，绝对不可以！”

他严肃的语气似乎成功引起了格林德沃的重视，那人皱了皱眉：“为什么不可以？”

阿不思不由得质问自己，为什么要和这少年讲那么多。他自己都还没敢去与仙界有什么接触——也是因为至今都还没有这个需求。而现在他却在这儿与自己的学生像真事儿似的探讨这个话题。他必须承认，格林德沃的确有着与他的年龄不符的成熟老道。

再者说阿不思自己也有错，是他把这本书给了人家。现在他只希望，不会因此发生什么需要他负责的蠢事，可别把格林德沃或是别的什么人的命搭了进去。

“因为幻影移形其实就是暂时进入异世界，”阿不思认真答道，“至少传言如此，而且我本人觉得是可信的。”他耸肩道：“除此之外还有什么办法把一个人那么快地传送到另一个地点呢？而如果打通两个出入口，一个去往异世界，一个从中出来，那却是有可能的，我们可能对此无意识，但在那一瞬间，魔法师们确实利用了异世界。”

他的目光若有所思地停留在格林德沃身上。“如果你在与仙子对接的同时进入异世界，你就有可能再也回不来了，”他又皱起了眉头，“如果你必须要撤离的话，就只能想想别的办法了。”

出乎他的意料，格林德沃会意地点了点头。“懂了。”他只是这么答道，阿不思本以为对方还会继续追问自己有关异世界的理论。

但格林德沃似乎是将注意力转向了某个“更重要”的东西。他绕过了讲台，像是为了阅读书上的内容，这样他就站在了阿不思的身侧而不是对面。他们的肩头轻触，阿不思不着痕迹地挪开一小步。

格林德沃似乎并没有注意到什么，手指点着一个段落，问道：“这里是什么意思？这儿说我必须献出我自己以及一个少女的血。”

阿不思扫过那几行，这部分不光是用英语写的——不是格林德沃的母语——而且还是最纯粹的古英语，这个少年竟能把这么多文字翻译过来实属不易。

阿不思摇了摇头，道：“不全然。”

此刻，他自己也对探索这个话题有了兴趣，兀自翻译起了那些隐晦的古文语句：“这个仪式需要一位处女的血，她要在满月时，在月光下裸身围绕传送入口起舞。”

格林德沃若有所思地沉默了一阵，似是懂了什么，嗯了一声。

阿不思以为问题终于问完了，松了口气，然而少年紧接着又问道：“必须要是女子吗？处子不行吗？“

“这也不是不……”阿不思咽下了即将脱口而出的话。梅林在上，他这是在跟一个未成年学生聊什么呢？血祭、裸体、处女……如果有人听到这些，他们可就有大麻烦了！格林德沃正处在做蠢事的大好年纪，如果他真与曾经的自己相似的话，那他必然也会想去尝试那些傻事。阿不思可不能再给他添把火了。

“总而言之，”他狠狠盯了一眼那本书，书便自己合上了，“别的我就无可奉告了。”他把书递还给少年。

格林德沃却没有理会这明显的送客暗示，一丝迷人而恳切的微笑攀上了他的嘴角。

“最后一个问题，教授……”他拉长了语调，阿不思作了个错误的决定，对上了那人凝视自己的双眼，“那处子和召唤者一定要是两个不同的人吗？”

“还是说，”他的嗓音轻柔而魅惑，“我也可以自己赤裸着绕着入口舞蹈呢？”

阿不思一直以自己丰富的想象力为傲，这可能是他如此强大的原因之一。毕竟，一个人要是能设想，自然也能去创造。然而此刻，这项技能却成了一大缺陷。在他能抑制住自己之前，一个美丽、修长的身影绕着橡树起舞的景象已经闯入了他的大脑，月光点缀在他的金发上，这个身影特别像是……

阿不思愣神地盯着格林德沃半晌。

“我们的谈话就到此为止了。”他挤出这么几个词儿——比平时动摇得多。他一点儿也不想继续谈些什么他的学生不穿衣服干这干那的话题，这个话头只会引向奇怪的方向。

“去上你的下节课吧，课间休息刚已经结束了。”

格林德沃平静地看向面前的人，似乎对阿不思的反应无动于衷。“抱歉，这个问题引起您的不适了吗，教授？”他带着无辜的微笑问道，眼里闪过一丝宛如错觉的挑逗。格林德沃稍微后撤了一步。

“德姆斯特朗的风格可能要比英国的更加……直接一些。”

阿不思不确定格林德沃的轻佻暗示是不是也是自己臆想出来的。他清楚，自己不该不知不觉中对格林德沃投入过分的关注，这很不健康。也许，这些天来处处见到那人当真让他的判断力产生了偏差？  
„  
“或许吧。”阿不思稍振作后，点头应道。

即使格林德沃的确对他有什么企图，阿不思此刻也没勇气和他立马谈清此事。

他努力扯出一丝礼貌的微笑抬起手，教室门便自己敞开了。“那，就请你离开吧。”依然挂着生硬的微笑，他向门口方向示意。

格林德沃露出一副遗憾的表情。

“真是可惜了。”他豁然凑近时，阿不思不由得咽了咽口水。为什么每每这个少年这么看着自己的时候，阿不思就会无可救药的毫无招架之力呢？那人的眼神总能让他神思恍惚。

待格林德沃拿起桌上书，重又退开，阿不思才终于吁出一口气。

“我还想继续和您聊聊……月光下的仪式呢。”他的声音丝滑如绸，一个撩人的轻瞟让阿不思的心跳漏了一拍。

而当事人却好像什么都没发生一样，将古籍装好，准备转身离去。“回见，教授。”他的道别宛若耳语，带着不合适的亲昵。

阿不思一时语塞，只能怔怔地看着那人离开教室的背影。

最后那个媚眼让他深感不知所措。

他深吸一口气，让自己从紧张状态恢复过来。格林德沃前脚刚走，他便咬牙切齿地将门即刻关上。

然后，他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，伴着一声轻响消失后又显形在隔壁卧室里。有时候他再没有余力去抑制自己的魔力，特别是在刚刚经历了让他倍感脆弱的时刻之后。

阿不思接下去没有别的课了，他可以多花些时间消化一下刚才的对话。思来想去，这个少年是个大难题，阿不思就是没法摸清他的底细。

他自然也经历过青少年的阶段，有过敏感易怒，有过野心勃勃，也有过意乱神迷，还有什么尚且值得他去臆想呢？

然而，他却能感觉到心底的骚动，梅林啊，他真就这么容易醉心于美好的事物吗？而且，光是表象就如此迷人了，他看不到的地方又藏着什么呢？阿不思可以确信，定是某样闪闪发亮的东西。他想要去探索那少年的心性，但必须要小心。一步踏错，他可能就是作茧自缚了。他们不单单是萍水相逢的两个人。阿不思还需要对这所学校、对他的学生们负责。他不能就因为一个与他魔力比肩、性情相近的英俊少年对他打趣地抛了个媚眼，就将这一切弃之不顾。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特觉得他们刚才的交谈进行得很是顺利，他带着心满意足的笑去往下一堂课。他稍有些遗憾，自己的举动没有更明显地动摇到邓布利多，但如果那样的话，事情可能就不会进展得那么顺畅了。即使年长者将一切藏于笑面之后的本事确实了得，他也感觉得到，自己已经成功地让对方偏离轨道了。光这点就已经让盖勒特满心欢喜了。他更坚定了自己的信念，要全方位地继续向他的教授示好。

但不能太心急。

如果做得太明显，邓布利多就会看穿他的计划，他还不想太早亮出自己的底牌。年长者似乎有着某种他所不能理解的道德约束，这成了他接近对方的一大阻碍。看来，直到他俩真正倾心的那天，他都必须想清楚和邓布利多什么是能说的、什么是不能说的了。

这之后的两周，盖勒特没有放过任何接近邓布利多的机会。

他确保他俩愈发频繁地在路上撞见，每次下课都会留到最后与邓布利多聊上一会儿，再掺杂上几句暧昧的点缀。在此之上，便是灼热的视线，魅惑的微笑，以及时不时若即若离的触碰——那会勾起邓布利多无法掩藏的战栗，他欣喜地留意到。看着邓布利多努力抑制自己的样子实在太可爱了。无论邓布利多自己爱怎么样，盖勒特都迫不及待地想要诱导出那个真实的他。那人在决斗中展现出的纯粹的力量，是盖勒特无论如何都忘不掉的。

又一周过去了。

盖勒特孜孜不倦地继续着他的计划，但他似乎是遇到了瓶颈。

每次，邓布利多招架不住，就会把他赶出教室。到了这一步，盖勒特觉得他俩已经足够亲近，他应该可以更好地领会邓布利多的内心世界了。

但显然还差得远呢。

一道无法翻越的无形屏障挡在他的面前。他渐渐怀疑，自己的计划会不会是注定要失败的。

邓布利多自然是个挑战，他不是个能被格林德沃的几句情话、几个媚眼所征服的年轻人了。

然而邓布利多的无动于衷还是让他深深受挫。他至今盯上的每个人都成了他的追随者。没错，都是些软弱的灵魂，但无论如何都让他顺心随意。

他盖勒特难道不足以吸引、启发、拥有邓布利多吗？如果他不行，还能有谁？

今天的魔咒课上，盖勒特完全没有听讲，他有更要紧的事情做——他需要花时间好好思考一下。显然，他的计划有待改进，他一边出神地盯着讲台前滔滔不绝的邓布利多，一边想着下一步的规划。

几天前，一个他搜寻数月的问题终于得到了答案。既然知道了，就不可能不采取行动了。如果他和邓布利多现在的关系更加亲近些就好了，因为他迫不及待地要将这则情报和他分享。他不得不承认，自己的确需要听听年长者的建议。

然而就现在的状况看来，和那人讲起这件事还是为时过早。盖勒特烦躁地咬起下嘴唇。

他需要邓布利多，作为搭档，作为盟友，这个人的力量无人能出其右，精神上也比所有他认识的人都更与他契合。而他俩对此都心知肚明，这点盖勒特虽然没有证据，却毫不怀疑。

命运不会白白把邓布利多带到他身边，还在所有的时机里选择了这一年——这让他的认知翻天覆地的一年，他们注定是要携手重塑这个世界的。

下课的钟声敲响时，盖勒特终于作出了决定，站起了身。这不是他第一次在课后接近邓布利多了——最近也是越来越频繁——但今天，他将迈出新的一步。

他准备要做的事带起了不寻常的紧张情绪。

在讲台前犹豫再三，他担心自己还没开口就被冷言相对。盖勒特挺起胸膛，不想流露出自己的焦虑。

“格林德沃先生，”邓布利多埋头看着自己的笔记，语气毫不惊讶，“课间休息向来在这间教室里度过，你都不会厌吗？”

盖勒特的嘴角抽搐了一下，调笑的话倒是让他放松了下来。

“时而会吧。”他笑道。

停顿了一瞬，他决意问道：“有没有可能今天晚餐后和您私下对谈呢？”

始终没有抬眼的邓布利多叹了口气。盖勒特看脸色就知道对方是想要拒绝自己。

“是很重要的事，教授。”他极为严肃地道。

邓布利多将笔记本放回包里，招呼手套在黑板上写起了板书，他终于看向盖勒特，摇了摇头。

“无论你问我多少次，我都不能教你如何在校园内幻影移形。”他说道。

盖勒特平静地直视着对方。“不是关于这事儿，教授。”他轻声道。

盖勒特其实不想约什么会面，他想此刻、立即就把想说的话告诉对面的人。但他必须保持耐心，必须先确认邓布利多不会将这个情报用在对自己不利的地方。

邓布利多依然一脸狐疑，他挑起眉毛，问道：“那是何事？”

盖勒特咬了咬牙，重又振作起来，带着坏笑俯身越过桌面，凑向他的教授，用低沉的声音道：“如果这话题是可以在这种地方谈的话，我也就不会请求和您今晚私会了，教授。”

和之前一样，邓布利多沉默着向后躲开了他，带着肉眼可见的局促，似是在权衡盖勒特刚说的话。

然后，盖勒特惊喜地看他点了点头。

“那就请你今晚八点到我的办公室来吧。”

盖勒特睁大了眼睛，一丝少有的真诚微笑绽放在他的脸庞。“谢谢您，教授，”他说，感到心里的一块石头落了地，“我会准时到的。”

不给邓布利多改变主意的机会，他匆忙地转身离开。终于有了进展，也差不多是时候了。

剩下的半天时间，盖勒特一心只记挂着晚上的事。他盘算了一遍自己的各类兴趣，全都在将他引向邓布利多。他思忖着怎样向那人将自己的发现娓娓道来。他究竟是否应当赌上这一切？

至少对最后这个问题，他已经可以给予肯定的回答了。没有人会比邓布利多更合适。但，他又会是怎样的反应呢——当他知道盖勒特不想局限于理论，而是要用它做点什么的时候——他会愿意与自己联手吗？

他的道德约束可能还会束缚住他的步伐。

在此之上，还有盖勒特的年纪摆在那里，说到底，邓布利多会不会真心相信他，还是会把他的志向当成少年人的异想天开呢？

今晚将要做的事让盖勒特有种异常的失控感。他向来不需要依靠他人，从未需要与人结盟，或是不得不说服什么人。别的人似乎自然而然就会追随他、支持他。他们要么恨他，要么爱他，却同样地畏惧他。但邓布利多不一样。

盖勒特很不习惯这种犹疑不决的感受，这究竟是不是对的决定？向邓布利多透露那情报，以及——他其实还更想——向他提出结盟……

但夜晚很快就到了，他必须要做个决断。

盖勒特下定决心，三周的等待已经太长了。

八点钟，他准时叩响了教授办公室的大门。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

格林德沃和他的其他学生截然不同。

并不是指那些暧昧言行，不管怎么说，阿不思向来要比他的同事们年轻些，而他也知道，自己样貌还算不错。学生迷上他——然后又渐渐淡去——这对他也并不新奇。有些隐晦，有些热烈，但他都无动于衷。

新奇的是，这回他却无法轻易把那当成青春期的躁动而弃之不顾。因为，那是格林德沃。这个传说对自己的社交圈子十分挑剔的少年。这个因为有着远高于其他学生的造诣和才智，便期盼受到优待的少年。

更让阿不思忿忿的是，这里面还真有对的成分。他内心感受得到，每当与他对视，他们之间总有某种特殊的氛围，促使着他无法将格林德沃与其他学生一般对待。那次，阿不思私心里是想要和格林德沃继续讨论那些失落的魔法和隐秘的诅咒的，但他却将谈话提前打断，因为他知道格林德沃混淆了情感和学术问题，也因为他自己的负罪感。

而这不是他唯一的焦虑。他并非感受不到那种维系，那种内心的交集。但同时，他害怕这只是他单方面的想象，他怕格林德沃——那个显然对力量和权势更感兴趣的少年——只是在利用自己的感情。

格林德沃身上的某些特质让阿不思一直回避着对方，让他避开碰面，避开对视，不断借口终止对话。阿不思知道那人拥有的是什么：对自由的渴望，对超越自我的坚信不疑。这和他自己未免太像了，只是那人还没有放弃，没有将自己禁锢在学校里。如果他当时坚持下去了，没有藏匿自己的野心和欲望，那他就会是格林德沃现在的样子吧。

阿不思仿佛能感受到自己的羽翼下有凉风袭过，吸引着他去追随自己想要的，对他低语着，他注定要去求索更伟大的事，而格林德沃会同他一路，直到他们力量的尽头。

那种促使他离开霍格沃兹的压抑感，在过去的几周内势不可挡地再次袭来。格林德沃的无处不在，他的持续关注，和他的存在本身，都加强了某种渴望。

阿不思不是没试图抵抗过。

但却始终无法摆脱。

最重要的是，他不能因为自己的感情而放弃作为老师的操守。对于他的某位学生向他请求私谈这件事，他公事公办就是了，但他最终还是做不到一口回绝。

夜晚到来时，阿不思批改着五年级学生的作业来熬过八点前的时光。他抑制自己不去多想格林德沃究竟想从他这儿得到什么，集中注意力在工作上有助于不过多猜测那少年的动机。

格林德沃来到了他的门前，阿不思早已感知到了。他注意到，少年敲门前多停留了几秒，似是要做好最后的心理准备。当格林德沃终于敲门时，阿不思一边将学生们的作业叠在一起，收入抽屉内，一边让一只手套飘去将门打开。

“晚上好，格林德沃先生。”他招呼道，目光追随着来人走进房中，手套将门关上后，又飞回了阿不思的办公桌上。

阿不思审视了一番格林德沃，他看起来有些紧张，肩头有一丝局促，这不常见。他想说的，必是什么真正触动到他的事了。

“晚上好，教授。”格林德沃礼貌地回道。他走近的步伐带着不寻常的犹疑。

当他最终站到了阿不思的桌前，却沉默了，目光低垂在桌面上，并不开口。

这看起来一点也不像他。

“所以说，是不是需要我用摄神取念，还是你自己来说说，来这儿的原因？”阿不思笑着问道。看格林德沃似乎还在恍神，他将头歪向一侧，接着调笑道：“还是说，我的办公室依然不是‘合适的地点’？”

他的话终于破了冰。“谢了，不过我还是倾向于不让别人进入我的大脑。”格林德沃笑着应道。

然后，像是终于决定孤注一掷，他深吸了一口气，猛然抬起头，紧盯着阿不思，目光熠熠。他问道：“您知道魔法三兄弟的传说吗？”


	4. 三兄弟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思不得不承认，格林德沃向他描绘的愿景相当诱人。他究竟会不会如一只飞虫般落网呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好~  
> 就想和大家打个招呼:3  
> 这是我最喜欢的章节之一……因为结尾的关系<3你们到时候就知道了，这段挺突然的，我和LaDuchesse写得相当愉快。  
> 希望你们读得也一样愉悦;)  
> ❤️Jessica

~盖勒特~

出口的问话回荡在他与邓布利多之间，在寂静的房内回响——“您知道魔法三兄弟的传说吗？”

他庆幸自己提问时正直视着年长者的双眼，能把里面的愠怒看得一清二楚，还有惊讶、怀疑和反感。

看到这些让他有些受伤，但这很重要，他需要知晓邓布利多的真实想法。

时间仿佛凝固了，片刻过后，他的教授似乎终于回过了神。

邓布利多将反感的情绪藏到了礼貌的面具之后，但一丝难以置信的表情依然可见。

“你这么急迫地找我谈，就是要讨论童话故事？”他话里带着惊讶和怒意。

盖勒特像是瞬间被泼了盆冷水，几乎想要就此作罢转身就走。

他脑内预演过的所有场景中，最坏不过被邓布利多嘲讽轻视了。盖勒特可是对他寄予了很高的期待的。

就在他准备用一声礼貌的“晚安，教授”作为告别的时候，他的老师匆忙举起了双手，作出表示抱歉的样子，像是要安抚他。

邓布利多似乎意识到，自己刚才的反应并不是盖勒特想要看到的。

“对，我知道这个传说，”邓布利多语调里的怀疑明显少了些，比刚才更加真诚地问道，“我能帮你些什么吗？”

他召来一把椅子，摆在办公桌的另一边，和自己正对面。“请坐。”他亲切道。

盖勒特抿着嘴沉默不语，他摇摆不定。面对了邓布利多刚才的怀疑后，他感觉自己很难再向对方坦诚相待了。

但他知道，自己现在的行为将会影响到接下去的几周、几个月，甚至是他的一生。若是他现在调头离开，他就错过了一个机会，这还很可能是他唯一的机会了。

于是，他压下被嘲讽的受挫感，在邓布利多的对面坐了下来。

“您觉得，那只是个传说吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。现在，他必须要谨慎行事了。

邓布利多若有所思地打量着他，看起来是在斟酌着如何回应。“我有什么理由认为它不是呢？”他问道。

盖勒特沉默了一瞬，内心又有些挣扎，坦白比想象中更难。但如果真能把邓布利多争取到自己身边，将能看到怎样一番景色？这个念头让他鼓起勇气回道：“因为很多传说背后其实都有一个真实的内核？”

邓布利多挑眉，靠回椅背上。他紧盯着盖勒特，似乎能从他脸上读出些什么。“就算它的确是真的，又怎样呢？”他问道。

盖勒特怔住了。如果是真的又怎样？他这么问是认真的吗？

“如果真有这么一根战无不胜的魔杖，真有人能在拥有三件圣器后成为死神的主人，将会怎么样？”

他讶异于这个答案对邓布利多并不像对自己一样显而易见，难道能拥有它们不是一件天大的好事吗？难道他们不是为此而生的吗？

邓布利多显然不以为然。他眯起了眼睛，十分严肃地说道：“你不会不知道，如果真有这样一根魔杖，意味着什么吧。这个故事可是将死亡和毁灭描绘得淋漓尽致啊。”

盖勒特神色坚定，摇了摇头。“死亡和毁灭，因为它落到了错误的人手里，”他坚持道，“但若是它被某个实力超群、有高瞻远瞩之人拥有的话呢？那就可能改变世界。所有的谬误都将回归正轨！”

邓布利多沉默了。盖勒特看得出，那人在退缩，在建起高墙，将自己挡在外面。他咬紧了牙关。他对那人的期待真的大错特错了吗？还是说，邓布利多是在躲避别的什么东西？比如说，坐拥权势的诱人前景？

“所以，你相信自己有能力去拨乱反正而不会受到阻挠？”邓布利多冷漠地问道。

“你觉得，只要那根魔杖为你所用，你就能对权力的诱惑免疫？”他摇头道，“世界不会被暴力改变，一根强大的魔杖不能让世界变得如你所愿，千万人将因此蒙难。这断然不是正义之举。”

盖勒特皱起了眉头。“每个变革都会遭受抵抗，”他淡然回道，“因为总有些目光短浅的小人。对变革的畏惧是大众常有的弱点。”

他顿了顿，既然邓布利多也没有再多作表示，他便将嘴边的话说了出来：“我知道，我有能力用这根魔杖去改变世界。我有明确的目标。”他扬起了下巴。

盖勒特清楚地知道，没有这根魔杖的他已然有着怎样的潜质和实力。他不是个想要用魔杖来满足自尊心或是服务自身利益的无名小卒。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

阿不思沉默了，思忖着少年的话。

他久久没有接话。他们谈的内容可谓荒唐，而同时又是那么得……危险。

不仅仅是因为格林德沃想要改变世界的论调听起来愈发可怖，不，更是因为他隐约觉得这听起来像是在说他自己。

他也曾有过那样的遐想。他也很早就意识到自己的能力，也曾迷失在用自己的力量达成伟大事迹的幻梦中……直到他妹妹的死，丧亲之痛终于将他拉回了现实的谷底。

阿不思感到，自己比预想的更受触动，事情的进展让他有些措手不及。

他想要假装不去相信那些童话故事，但他心里清楚得很。戈德里克山谷，自己长大的地方，早就有传言隐形斗篷曾在那儿由父亲传交给儿子，但没人知道究竟是那个魔法家族。斗篷的踪迹也在几个世代过后失落了。可能是就此消失了吧。没人真的相信这个传言，但阿不思其实从没有完全摈弃过这个可能。

但他不应该鼓励自己的学生在这点上多作深究。三兄弟的传说很危险，它可以把人逼疯……耗费一生去追寻什么圣器会毁了一个人。格林德沃的天赋可以用来企及很多别的事情，浪费在这种虚无缥缈的事上实在太暴殄天物了。

他慢慢站起身来，缓步穿过房间。一面思忖着这番对话，一面心不在焉地招呼手套倒茶。

“你也来点吗？”他回头问道，“茶？”

格林德沃露出一丝格外和煦的微笑，点头道：“好啊，谢谢您。”

他似乎是打算好了给足阿不思思考的时间。阿不思不知道那人为什么这么做，但他的确需要些时间。

阿不思让手套又倒了一杯茶，将第一杯送到格林德沃面前，第二杯则放到了自己的位置上。手套又飞了回来，打开办公桌后的窗户，他深吸了一口潮湿的空气，就好像那会帮他平复激荡的心绪一般。刚打了雷，今夜一直在淅淅沥沥地下着小雨。一阵凉凉的微风吹了进来，蹭过阿不思的鼻尖，为他的脸颊额角降了温。

还的确有帮助。

他让窗户继续敞开着，在格林德沃对面重又坐下。

“所以说，你想要找到那根魔杖，想用它把世界变成你想象的样子。”他复述道，听自己这么说着，都觉得有些不可思议。

他带着真诚的好奇看向格林德沃。“为什么？”他问道，“什么是你那么迫切想要改变的，不惜去争取更多本不属于你的魔力？”

格林德沃抿了一口茶，似是想拖延一点时间。然后，他直白地说道：“愚蠢而不公平的权力分配。”

他抬头直视阿不思的眼睛。“一个人是否够格去作重要的决策，不该单单由他家族的权势和财富所决定。那必然会引向致命的、影响深远的后果。”他耸了耸肩，将杯子放回桌上，好似在谈论天气一般说道，“应当适者为王。”

阿不思认真地听完了他的话。有趣的见解，他没想到会从一个德姆斯特朗学生的口中听到这番话。毕竟，这里可是人人身世显赫，家族、势力、财富一样不缺。他们中的一个竟提议说要放弃那些唾手可得的特权，实在令他吃惊。

但话说回来，格林德沃向来与众不同，至少在这点上阿不思早已心知肚明。

听到句末时，阿不思的嘴角抽搐了一下。“那谁又能决定，什么人是合适的呢？”他紧盯着格林德沃。

“你吗？”他问道，又喝了一口茶。不得不说，目前格林德沃的理想显得太主观、太狭隘了。相对于他声称要对世界造成的影响，未免过于想当然，不能成气候。

格林德沃看起来并没有被阿不思故意挑衅的话语激怒。恰恰相反，他优雅地翘起二郎腿，双手叠放在大腿上，平静地答道：“应由政绩决定。蠢人当政并非症结所在，而是他们赖着不走，若是他们不能兑现自己的承诺，必须要有办法将他们从高位上赶下来，”

阿不思想了想。“你是说，那些依你之见滥用职权的官员应当给更够格的人腾出位子，”他缓缓点头，“我想，即使没有老魔杖，你依然会想要落实这个理念……那么，如果你真的得到了那根魔杖，你的行事风格会作出怎样改变呢？”

他将头歪向一侧，以审视的目光打量着格林德沃。“在我看来，你是想要用这根魔杖对抗强权，换上你认为更合适的人选，而不是去和他们本人或是上级商谈。这听起来就是在用暴力和强迫，而不是去寻找一个互惠互利的解决方案。”

格林德沃听后竟笑了。“您当真这么想的吗，教授？”他问道，眼中闪过的一道寒光让阿不思打了个寒颤，“您不会不知道政界的暗箱操作吧。我说的可不是某个能被轻易选下去的小小芝麻官。”

他不耐烦地耸肩道：“我们每个人每天都在受到压迫，这就是世界的运行法则。”

阿不思皱眉，他的不安情绪每一分钟都在增长。如果某天真由格林德沃整顿政界，世界将会如何血流成河？这个问题被阿不思暂时搁在了一边。“你来这儿做什么呢？”他问道，“你想要什么？你眼下不应该急着去找那根传说中的魔杖，来助你重塑世界吗？”

格林德沃对阿不思态度的变化无动于衷，他歪头冲阿不思微微一笑。“我们只是在探讨完全虚拟的情况，关于一根无人知晓是否存在的魔杖。”他语气轻柔。

“但是……”他继续说道，语调里透出危险的气息，“……如果它真的存在，如果真的能改变些什么，您会袖手旁观吗？这世上就没有让您反感的东西吗？”

阿不思并不想顺着格林德沃的话说下去，入了他设的局。也许对别的人会起作用，但对他不行。

“回答我的问题，”阿不思冷冷地要求道，“你的确相信这根魔杖是存在的吧，否则你就不会提及三兄弟的传说，也不会来对世界政治发表长篇大论了。”他顿了顿，让出口的话在空气中停留了几秒，重又问道：“你为什么来找我谈？显然不是光为了来问我，要拿一根不确定存在与否的魔杖做什么吧？”

他的话似乎触动了格林德沃。片刻后，对方终于笑了一下，万分真诚地答道：“事实上，这正是我来这儿的原因——来探知您会想要拿它做什么。”

阿不思满脸不可置信地扬起眉毛。“你来就是想问我对一根传说中的魔杖的想法？”他重复道，比起质问，更像是在喃喃自语，怀疑的态度依然不减，“那我又凭什么要回答你呢？”

他注意到格林德沃皱起了眉。“因为我已经给了您真诚的回答，您若不答就太不公平了。”

阿不思没有马上回应。他认真打量了这个少年好一阵，然后无奈地叹了口气。阿不思无法理解他，完全不能。无论多努力尝试，他还是不明白这人的脑袋里在想些什么。那个“真诚的回答”无非就是个粗糙的改革计划。阿不思宁愿当作从没听他说过这些。

但是，格林德沃专注的凝视和他俩之间压抑的沉默，都让他感到自己正面对着一个十字路口。他自然有权把他的学生赶出办公室，这番谈话的内容显然不在教学范围内。

然而……阿不思还不想就这么让他走，他还想稍微更理解那人一些。

“为什么？”他轻声问道，“你为什么那么感兴趣我对老魔杖的打算呢？”

格林德沃紧皱的眉头松开了一些。

“因为……”他开口道，面带笑意，混杂着面对阿不思时常常流露出的亲昵，“您是位拥有才学超凡的魔法师。我已经厌倦了和一帮无论现在还是将来都不会和我比肩的人打交道。”

阿不思怔住了。他早已习惯于被作为超群出众之人看待，他也确实当之无愧。

但他没有料到，这样的赞美会从一直让他捉摸不透的格林德沃口中说出。而且，从他的语调来看，显然并没有把它当作恭维话来说，而像是一个毋庸置疑的事实。

阿不思意识到，格林德沃说的话让他紧张了起来。他的魔力有些躁动，似是需要寻找什么出口。他的指尖发痒，少年的话似乎唤醒了他心底一直沉睡的某样东西。

可惜眼下并没有什么释放魔力的借口来纾解压力，阿不思只得将手握拳，努力压下那奇怪的感觉。

他尝试让自己集中精力在刚才的问题上，真正去思考一个答复。

出于某种原因，格林德沃将信任托付给了他。显然，同阿不思一样，能遇上一个与他如此契合之人对他来说也是甚为珍贵。他们竟是在相互钦慕着对方，这个认知让阿不思感到安心的同时，也让他更难按捺心底的躁动。几周来，他一直都在抗拒着少年的示好，但他也将对方的一举一动都看在了眼里。

“我不知道。”他最终说道，他已经太长时间没有思考过这类问题了，已经想象不出过去的自己会给出怎样的答案了。“如果老魔杖真的存在的话，我不相信，有人能用它作正义之举，”阿不思终于开始与格林德沃分享自己的真实想法，他继续沉吟道，“它只会招来争斗、矛盾和杀戮。无论执杖者的初衷有多高尚，老魔杖会引来一个又一个的敌手，他将永不能安息。”

他微微耸肩。“我要这么一根剥夺一生平静的魔杖有什么用呢？我想要改变的事情，我用这双手就可以做到了。我自身的力量足矣。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特对事情的进展很是满意。邓布利多对敞开心扉的抗拒一直在挑战着他的耐性。

而现在，听完他这番话，盖勒特知道，他俩至少在对老魔杖的兴趣上确实不同。

这是个好消息。

这根魔杖他想要占为己有。他无法接受一个和他实力相当而又同样追求着老魔杖的盟友。

“那其他的圣器呢？”他饶有兴趣地问道，他想要发掘出邓布利多的某个需求，利用它来将那人引向自己的目标，“那些你也不感兴趣吗？斗篷？或者复活石？”

令他惊讶的是，邓布利多摇了摇头。“我并不害怕死神找上我，”他不动声色地答道，“至今为止，我都成功地说服了他，让我在这儿再多留一会儿。”

他靠回椅背上，叹了口气道：“但我必须承认，三者之中我对那顶斗篷最感兴趣。至于复活石……”他耸肩，“……对我并没有什么意义。”

这直白的话让盖勒特笑了笑。他感觉得到，如果有什么将邓布利多争取到他这边的机会的话，就是现在了。

“我们可以一同搜寻它们，”他提议道，“斗篷归你，魔杖归我，魔法石嘛，可以作一块漂亮的镇纸。”他的笑意更浓了。

“搜寻它们？”邓布利多反问，他也笑了，“我可不愿意把时间浪费在搜寻一些目前为止都只存在于童话故事里的东西。”

“您可确定？”盖勒特调笑道，“待我一个人找到它们之后，可就不与您分享咯。”

他的教授扬起了眉毛，似是觉得有些好笑。“是什么让你那么相信他们是真实存在的呢？”他好奇地问道。

盖勒特狡黠一笑。“我不光相信，我确实知道。”

邓布利多的表情管理失控了一瞬，让盖勒特几乎轻笑出声。

“你说什么？”他吃惊地喘息，自从对话开始，盖勒特第一次从他的眸子里看到了着迷的光亮，这让他燃起了希望。

邓布利多很快又振作起来，重又挂起礼貌的笑。“这绝不可能。”他断然道。

盖勒特笑着摇摇头，探过身去，将前臂支撑在邓布利多的办公桌上，语气恳切而诡秘：“我知道，它们存在，教授。”

“如何得知的？”邓布利多问道，盖勒特爱极了他的语调里因兴奋带来的轻微颤抖，“没人知道，谁正拥有着那根魔杖，然而传说又说老魔杖的持有者躲藏不得，争斗自会找上门。”

盖勒特将手肘撑在桌面，双手托起下巴。“你可以当作，一只小鸟为我传的消息……”他笑得蜜般甜美。

“……或是月光下的一位仙子。”他低声耳语道。

阿不思睁大了眼睛。

然后笑出了声。“我早该知道，你不会甘于某个小小的愿望的，”他说道，出乎意料得带着赞赏的口气，“你为了得到这条信息付出了什么代价呢？”

盖勒特咧嘴一笑，佯装生气地指责道：“这可是个相当私人的问题，教授！”而后，他又严肃起来：“‘老魔杖在哪儿’这个问题的答案，要以我的一半寿命作为交换，所以我决定换成‘死亡圣器是否存在’，代价依然昂贵，但还能承受。”

邓布利多笑了。“这可就太简单了，不是吗？”他打趣道，“你大可以耗费一生来搜寻它们，这样的人生也是很有意思咯。”

他此刻看上去格外愉悦，盖勒特很喜欢看着这样的他。他似是找到了那个关键的塞子，一直以来都阻塞着邓布利多去相信更伟大的事物。年长者像是一时卸下了重压，轻松的氛围连盖勒特都被感染了。

“您可以助我一臂之力，”盖勒特朝他眨了眨眼睛，“那样的话，我们大概就只需要四分之一的时间了。”

他寻思着，圣器存在的消息应该足以让邓布利多欣然接受自己的提议了。他以为对方已经被完全说服了。

然而，那些轻松愉悦的气息却在一瞬间消失了，邓布利多摇摇头。“我有什么理由这么做？”他平淡地问道，“我很感激你的信赖，但这不意味着我认可你的理念。”

他的笑容淡去了，转而认真地说道：“你想要用这根魔杖来改革世界，但说到底，每个人都觉得自己是领导一个国家甚至世界的最佳人选，这本身就是个诱人的想法。于是乎，总有人不会屈服于他人的想法。你能不能处理好所有的异议和反抗呢？我出于自己的良知不能支持你的计划。这听起来就浸满鲜血。”

这番话振聋发聩，让盖勒特脸上的笑消失得干干净净。

刚刚他还觉得自己就要达成目标了，此刻却感到堵在胸口的失望正慢慢变为怒火。

“您有更好的改革世界的提议吗，教授？”他依然维持着平静的语气，“不流血的那种。”

沉默在他们之间拉扯。

邓布利多没开口，他抬手的姿势像是闭耳塞听。

盖勒特没作表示，扬起一边的眉毛，自问邓布利多为什么此刻突然想起来，要防范在自己的办公室被窃听。但他并没把这些想法说出口。

邓布利多起身穿过房间，又倒了一杯茶，若有所思地环顾四周，又不慌不忙地走到窗边。

盖勒特耐心地等着。他知道，这些问题并没有一个简单的答案。邓布利多并没有立马打发他走这点，已经让他心生感激了。

他观察着正看向窗外的邓布利多，就好像窗外的什么东西能帮他找到答案一样。那人终于开口了。

“我不知道你所想象的变革范围有多大，”他缓缓道，没有看向盖勒特，“是当地政府？还是所有政府？你想要颠覆一个体系？还是全世界？”

邓布利多转身离开窗边，向盖勒特投来饱含深意的目光。

“无论变革的范围是小是大，”他轻声说，再次在盖勒特对面坐下，“若说我在自己的人生经历里有什么领悟，那就是利用同情心来达成目的，比孤军奋战来得方便得多。如果整个世界都反对你的理念的话，老魔杖也帮不了你。但如果你能聚集拥护者……加之如果你的愿景是为全人类谋利……那么，连那根你现在觉得必不可少的魔杖，都不会被频繁用到了。”

他抿了一口茶，但似乎还没有把话说完，盖勒特便继续沉默地听着。

“你需要寻找到志同道合之人，”邓布利多把杯子放到桌上继续说道，“拥护者们会帮你打开通往高位的大门，你可以以此改变律法。支持你的外交家们不仅能帮你拉拢政客，更能向民众宣传你的想法。简而言之，若你成功建起一个由忠实可靠的成员组成的网络，可要比你自立为王、挑战世界持久有效多了。”

邓布利多倾身向前，有穿透力的目光让盖勒特起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“想想我说的话吧，”他严肃道，“无论你打算怎么做，记得要去争取盟友。不要在创造理想世界的路上牺牲无辜的性命，别让自己背负良心债。”

他微笑道：“最重要的是：要以替全部人谋福利为宗旨开展变革，否则终有一天，会有一丙匕首抵上你的后背，另一个人会将你独裁者的位置取而代之。”

盖勒特怔怔得点了点头。面对这一长篇直言不讳的批判，他有种说不出来的不适感。邓布利多对他计划的严词反对让他的自尊心有些受挫。

但同时，也有值得他深思的地方。他不完全赞同邓布利多，但那人的观点让他深受触动。

这意味着，他现在必须跨出下一步了。对话总体而言还是在他的计划之内——除却一些兜圈子和小矛盾——而现在，就是他说出愿望的关键时刻了。

他有些犹豫。

若是这么做了，就是在供认自己的弱点。

他因此感到为难。

邓布利多的目光依然落在他的身上，那双碧蓝的眸子此刻却让格林德沃焦躁不安。它们看起来那么清澈，那么包容，就好像能看穿他一般，直到灵魂最深处。

这个念头让他一阵战栗。

不愿再犹豫不决，他逼迫自己开口道：“我希望您能成为我的盟友——不光是为了寻找圣器。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

阿不思默然不语。在自己那番拥护者、合作伙伴之类的话出口后，他已经料见了少年的反应。他想要拒绝。他并不想引火烧身。

但另一方面，有两个原因又在劝他选择接受：

首先，他觉得若是自己能对那少年加以引导和管束，世界将少一些危险因素。这在某种意义上也是他作为一个强大魔法师的职责，将一个与他能力相当却渴求力量的年轻人留在身边，在必要的时候出手干预。

而第二点……

第二点就有些复杂了。

第二点是关于那团缠绕在他胸间的怪异感觉——渴望着被自己的同类所领会，向往着能有人重拾他过去的梦想，能向他证明，追寻它们并非虚妄。想要更理解格林德沃，想要被他所理解，想和他继续这样的对话，成功找到圣器，一起……

他还不太能理清那“第二点”的意味。

但无论如何，这更确定了阿不思的决定。

带着一种他正站在某个重要关口的心情，他点了点。“我同意。”他轻声说。

格林德沃沉默了。阿不思看到他肩头的颤抖。少年紧盯着他，好像在等着阿不思反悔刚说的话。

格林德沃张开嘴，像是要说什么，却什么也没有说出口，又闭上了嘴。

阿不思轻笑出声。显然，格林德沃没有料到他会满口答应。

“真的？”他终于轻声问道，目光低垂。

阿不思点头。少年的反应让他胸口暖暖的。若不是他们刚还在说着那些关于改变世界体系的、骇人的话，他现在可能还会对自己的决定更高兴些。

“真的。”他笑着耸肩道，“毕竟是件隐形斗篷呢，这种东西可不好拒绝。”

他的话似是缓解了格林德沃的紧张情绪。少年轻轻地笑了。

而后，喜色在他的脸上绽放，明媚得让阿不思一时失神。他恍然觉得，当格林德沃发自肺腑地笑的时候，会让他想起带着圣光的神明。

恍神中，他没有注意到格林德沃愉悦的微笑里还潜藏着一丝欲念。

在阿不思回过神之前，少年早已起身，俯身向前，拉起阿不思的领带，随着一个猛拽，吻上了他的唇，短促，炽烈，透着满满的占有欲。

“还有镇纸……”少年在阿不思的唇边轻语，然后放开了他，带着轻佻的笑重新坐回椅子上。


	5. 夜的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思面临一个抉择，这将决定他今后要走上哪条路。盖勒特的话会起作用吗？

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

格林德沃想把他当作盟友而非对手，这个认知让阿不思太过安心，导致他一时大意，没有看到对方的动作。直到他已经被人拽起，倾身吻住，阿不思还睁着眼愣在原地，一时间不知道该如何反应。

他意识到自己的失误，但已经太迟了。格林德沃的气息已经留在了他的舌尖，温暖的唇纠缠在一起的感受已然深深地烫入了他的脑海。

少年放开他时，他深吸了一口气。这个吻让他不知所措，脑内各种思绪乱糟糟地叫嚣着，让他理不出个所以然。

带着这种奇怪的失控感，阿不思靠回椅背上，看向格林德沃。

“我想……”他声音有些沙哑，清了清嗓子道，“……我们今天就谈到这吧。”他装模作样地指指挂钟：“还有几分钟就是宵禁时间了。”

格林德沃的目光也望向挂钟。“您说得对呢，我可得抓紧了。”他轻松道，一点看不出刚吻了自己的老师的样子。他拿了包，站起身来。

他转身离去，阿不思的目光追随着他。半路，他又回望向阿不思，微微一笑。

“今夜好梦，教授。”他低语道，最后留给了阿不思一个撩拨的眼神，便离开了房间。

阿不思在椅子上坐了好一阵，望着格林德沃离去的方向。他的双唇微微发痒，他讨厌这样自己。内心依然风起云涌。利弊、好坏、对错都无可救药地交织在一起。坐着不动的每一秒，他指尖如火焰灼烧的刺痛感都在增长，直到无法忍受的程度。他不能忍受继续与格林德沃保持距离……在那人向他坦言了自己的人生计划之后，在他们成为彼此的盟友之后。

这个俊美的少年，危险而强大，阿不思低估了他，现在必须要加倍重视了。

他抒出一声懊恼的叹息。

便幻影移形了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特走过空无一人的廊道，嘴角一直挂着一抹微笑。去往宿舍的一路上连一个人影也没看到。

德姆斯特朗的宵禁十分严格，重责之下，很少有人胆敢逾矩。

昏暗的过道仅由几支火把照亮，盖勒特一边走着，一边回顾起今晚的经过。

比起他预想过的种种情景，这次对话的进展可以说是再好不过了。现在，他不光让邓布利多成了自己的新盟友了，他还成功地从年长者那儿偷到了一个吻。他抬起手，微笑着轻触自己的嘴唇，它们在触碰下微微发痒。兴奋感让他心跳加速。欣快感裹挟着他，不仅仅是因为争取到了一个盟友那么简单，更是因为他成功地直面并说服了阿不思·邓布利多。说来可能有些幼稚庸俗，但他确实感觉得到，自己在邓布利多身上找到了自身很重要的一部分——至少是某个即将成为他一部分的东西。

他这么想着，呼吸也变得急促起来。盖勒特想要这个人！无论付出什么代价！那人的内在若真如他所见，盖勒特就再也不想放他走了。

他又回想起那个一时兴起的吻，再次用指尖下意识地抚过嘴唇，轻叹了一声。他并不是从没接过吻。事实上，比起其他学生，可能还要频繁些，但一向都只是戏谑或是一时的欲求。他从没费精力在开始一段认真的关系上。准确地说，他从没想过，能有什么人足够激起自己的兴趣。但对阿不思……盖勒特又叹了口气。

这个人在理智和肉体上同等地吸引着他。他想知道这人的一切，像对自己一样知根知底。莫甘娜在上，他想要再吻他一次！

他前方漆黑的走廊上突然传来了一声轻响。

盖勒特在震惊中退了一步。

这声响让他从沉思中瞬间清醒过来。他拔出魔杖。这个时间的这种动静很不对劲，他最好武装起来。

他的杖尖已经闪烁出了微光，而邓布利多就在这一时刻从阴影中现身。

愕然间，盖勒特看着对方向他步伐坚定地迎面走来。然后他便被抓住了肩膀，推上了一旁的墙壁，一阵狂风骤雨般的吻几乎将他的呼吸都夺去了。心跳加速，腹内火烧火燎。

邓布利多压向了他，加深了这个吻，让盖勒特放下魔杖，转而将双臂绕上年长者的肩膀。

一开始的惊愕过后，盖勒特开始带着同等热烈的渴求回应这个吻。邓布利多的味道和气息让他沉醉不已。他感觉体内仿佛有一团火，牵引着他不断靠近他的教授。唇舌纠缠的游戏升级，他感觉双腿都有些发软。似乎过了几个世纪，他们终于放开了彼此的唇，盖勒特大口喘息着看向邓布利多。

在他讶异的目光中，年长者撤离的速度和吻上他时一样迅捷，轻轻解开了盖勒特缠绕他项背的双臂。“晚安，”那人低声道，一抹微笑徘徊在他的嘴角，“今夜好梦。”将盖勒特先前说的话还给了他。

在邓布利多真的离开之前，盖勒特再次揪上了他的领带，将人拉低后，他用舌尖挑逗地轻舐邓布利多的唇角。

“我今晚恐怕是睡不着了，教授。”他紧贴着那人的耳畔低语道。既然邓布利多回应了他的吻，那就不可能再这么轻易了结了！他想要得到更多。

邓布利多并没有像他担忧的那样严词拒绝，反而笑了。盖勒特的话似乎让他很是受用，但他依然将手抵在盖勒特的胯部，推开了一些距离。盖勒特不情愿地退开，他也是刚刚才发现，自己很是享受在他的教授身上磨蹭的感觉。

“既然夜还长着，”邓布利多的音色如同天鹅绒一般，“你想不想去我的办公室再喝一杯茶呢？”

盖勒特叹了口气。对他来说，最好现在马上在走廊里把衣服一撕，将人带到某个挂毯后面办了，但他也不能太挑剔了——如果他还不想让这场邂逅立即结束的话。

于是，他点了点头，沿着邓布利多的下颌线留下一串撩拔的轻吻。“听起来很有诱惑性。”他耳语道。

“抓紧了。”邓布利多在他耳边低声道。瞬间，他们就伴着一声轻响消失了。

在办公室里显形时，盖勒特有些身形不稳。他高兴于邓布利多的手依然紧拢在自己的腰间。鉴于他俩之间的新发展，邓布利多会不会什么时候教他在校内幻影移形呢？这个念头闪过了他的大脑，但也只是一瞬。当他的老师将他向后推，直到顶上了办公桌的边缘，然后一个轻托让盖勒特坐上了桌面，又一次吻上了他的时候，他什么别的念头也没有了。

他一边将腿缠上邓布利多的腰胯，一边轻抚那人的肩头。

“所以说……”断开了这个吻，邓布利多轻声开口，同时用手慢慢转着圈抚过盖勒特的大腿，激起一阵舒爽的颤栗。

“……我们伙伴关系到了这个阶段，我是不是该请求你不再对我用敬称，直呼名字了？”

盖勒特听了这个问题轻笑出声。“除非玩角色扮演，否则这是个好主意。“他调笑道，一面认真地玩着邓布利多的领带，将领结解开。

“那么，盖勒特，”邓布利多低声道，握住盖勒特的下颚，迫使他抬起脸面对自己，“我们玩什么呢？”

盖勒特的嘴角抽搐了一下，将胯部抵着年长者蹭了一圈。

“我不知道啊，阿不思。”他若有所思地回答道，品味着这个名字落在自己舌尖的感受。对，明显比‘教授’好多了。

“这个走向我觉得就很好。”他补充道，一边把玩起阿不思的衬衫纽扣。

阿不思看上去很满意他的话，便俯下身再一次吻住了他，将一只手放在盖勒特的手上，似是寻求许可，另一只手移到盖勒特的背后，一路下移抚摸起他的臀部。盖勒特抒出一声满足的叹息，将自己的手递交给那人。

同一时间，盖勒特用魔法解开了对方的衣扣，手指抚上一览无余的胸膛，一路向下直至平坦的小腹。

但片刻后，他却将双手抵在二人之间，中断了亲吻，将阿不思与自己拉开一点距离。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

梅林啊，这恐怕是他的教师生涯所犯最大的错误了。但他此刻完全顾不上在意这个问题。因为，当他们的嘴唇再次接触的时候，他能清晰察觉到，这感觉有多契合，就好像本就该这样，就好像这就是他们见面的唯一原因，圣器仅仅是助他们交心的借口一般。

阿不思从不认为自己是个特别浪漫的类型。即使现在他也不这么认为。这更像是一种无法遏制的贪婪在他的身体里觉醒了。

阿不思心想，这种贪婪可能会拉他入地狱。先前，在他们第一次接吻时，他就败给了自己的欲望。他自问，这一切会不会都是盖勒特击垮他的诡计呢？先用有趣的话题吸引他，再用高超的话术诱导他……事实上，他早该警铃大作了。他至今已经经历过那么多危险的交集，其中也包括他的学生，但他没有一次因为他们中的任何一个如此动摇，如此溃不成军，阿不思从没有应允过任何人。

但盖勒特与众不同。他感觉得到。那他现在还在怕什么呢？他们不能夺去他的主导权，或是影响力，他的实力早就远近闻名。而当他低头看向盖勒特，怀中人用发亮的眼眸和微张的双唇回应着他的目光，他知道，他想要这个少年，从各种意义上。少年的示好早已环绕着他好几周了，而现在，当盖勒特终于敞开心扉，他本就超乎寻常的俊美似乎更为炫目了。

但当盖勒特推开他时，阿不思猜想，那年轻人大概已经改变主意了。他便马上顺从地退开一步，让盖勒特站起身来。但他却突然被转了向，直到自己的背抵上了桌面。

盖勒特在他面前屈膝跪下。

阿不思深吸一口气，心跳加剧。他无法断开投向盖勒特的视线，那个罪魁祸首，只一瞬间就让他脑内缺血，直直涌向此刻与盖勒特齐眉的某处。

阿不思凝视着下方的年轻人，对方望向自己的目光里有一种决绝，同时又潜藏着浸润了欲望的光亮，这眼神让阿不思的后背冷热交加。他正被这样的眸光牢牢抓住……如此强烈、如此露骨……这对他的作用超过了他想象的极限。他没能再说出一句话，只有紧张地等待着盖勒特接下去要做的事。

盖勒特的手缓缓抚过阿不思的双腿，从下向上直至腰际，然后迅速地解开了他的皮带和裤扣。比阿不思预想的还要直奔主题，盖勒特的手伸了进去，将那已经发硬的性器解放了出来。

盖勒特眼帘低垂，停顿了一瞬，舔了舔嘴唇。梅林啊，这个少年让他毫无招架之力！他的手沿着柱身套弄了几下之后，便倾身向前，用舌尖抵着阿不思的性器前端，以一种缓慢得近乎折磨的速度舔了一圈。

阿不思发出一声压抑的呻吟。他感到双腿一阵发软，一瞬间担心自己会站立不稳。不单单是因为生理的刺激，更是因为那正一脸理所应当地做着这样的事的人是盖勒特。

盖勒特，这个数周来一直与他目光纠缠的学生，这个不久前他还以为不会再有什么交集的少年，这个极尽魅惑的年轻人，如今正跪在自己面前，轻轻吻着他最私密的部位，夺走他思考的能力。

他将双手支撑在桌面上，禁不住向下方看去，这画面太过刺激，但他同时又不愿断开视线。盖勒特又一次在他的前端缓慢地打起旋时，他发出了一声抑制不住的轻喘，他已经能感到下腹发紧。莫甘娜啊，盖勒特近在咫尺的气息本就让他难以自制，而阿不思上次经历性事也已经是好几个月前了。他必须控制好自己，别让这美事在短短几秒后就结束了。

但他的计划注定是要失败的。

盖勒特将他的前端整个含入口中，开始淫糜地吸吮起来，还同时抬眼向上看去，目光的接触激起一阵让人头皮发麻的战栗。

又一声急促的低吟逸了出来。该死的。这未免来得太多太快了一些。

迷蒙中，阿不思用手撩起盖勒特耳侧金色的发丝，最后保持了一瞬的目光接触，然后便再不能抵御体内积累的快感。他猛地向后扬起脖颈，双眼紧闭，那柔软的唇包裹着自己的触感变得愈发强烈。这让他发出更多哽咽的呻吟。

这反应似乎让盖勒特大受鼓舞。他加重了吮吸的力度，不断用舌尖调戏着阿不思的前端，将他吞得越来越深。

当他几乎半根没入盖勒特的口中时，阿不思喉间的闷哼也变得更加低沉难耐。这感觉太好了，而且还是盖勒特……阿不思在迷离中睁开眼，又一次向下看去。这是个错误。看着这样的他让阿不思下腹一阵痉挛。盖勒特的双唇紧紧包裹着自己饱涨的性器，当这幅画面闯入脑海的时候，阿不思意识到，自己就要到了。这太早了——比起他一般的状态早了好些。他只有把一切归咎于自己长时间的禁欲和盖勒特超乎寻常的吸引力。

随着从牙缝间泄出的一声呻吟，阿不思剧烈地颤抖起来，还来不及提醒盖勒特，便释放在他的口腔和喉头。

“操……”他咒骂出声——有多重原因：过度的刺激，没顶的快感和情欲，还有对自己的“表现”的挫败。

但似乎无论是他堪忧的持久力，还是他没能给盖勒特预警的事实，都没有让那人有任何的不悦。他微笑着抬眼，从容地望向阿不思，灼灼眸光让阿不思又是一阵战栗。

在阿不思的呼吸稍微平复，思维能力也恢复一些后，一抹微笑攀上了他的嘴角。他把手放在盖勒特的脸颊上，用拇指轻触被精液沾染得水光潋滟的下唇。

“你总是让人猜不透。”他说道，回应着少年的坏笑。

“起来我这。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特略带沙哑地轻笑一声，应了年长者的要求站起身。

“我希望这是个褒义词。”他回道，重又倾身偎依上阿不思。

“视情况而定，但此刻，毫无疑问是褒义。”阿不思略带轻佻地答道，将手臂环上盖勒特的腰，脸埋进他的颈窝，在雪白的肌肤上留下一个炙热的吻。

“告诉我……”他低语道，“我该如何表达我的感激？你喜欢什么样的？”

盖勒特感到周身一阵欣快的颤栗。

“嗯……同样的？”他轻声答道，一边享受地闭着眼，抚摸阿不思的肩头。

阿不思的轻笑带上了一丝危险的气息。“这可以安排上。”他在盖勒特的耳边暧昧地低声道。他俩又转了向，阿不思将人推到桌边，勾起他的腰带。

“如果你允许的话？”他问道，但却没有给对方回答的时间。一眨眼的功夫，他下身的衣物就被魔法整整齐齐地叠在了他们的身边，盖勒特腰以下便是完全赤裸的了。阿不思简单粗暴的脱衣方式没有让他有任何不适。盖勒特并没有这类无谓的羞耻感。

阿不思将手抚上他的胸膛，将他向后推去，让他半躺在桌面上，他顺着对方的动作向后靠去，用手肘支撑在桌面上，抬眼看向阿不思。

阿不思温柔地笑着，俯身屈膝，达到刚好与盖勒特的阴茎平视的高度，那勃起的程度依然将他的欲望昭示无疑。阿不思将手指包裹住阴茎的底部，舌尖也落在柱身下部，然后他开始缓慢而挑逗地向上搔刮，同时紧盯着盖勒特的双眼。

盖勒特本就迫不及待，再加上先前为阿不思纾解时就被点燃的欲火，此刻，他咽下开始涌向喉头的呻吟，高高抬起胯部要求更多。

阿不思只是笑了笑，用闲着的一只手抬起盖勒特悬在半空中的一条腿，将它扛上自己的肩膀，然后抬手按住他的腰臀。

盖勒特发出不满地闷哼，他不喜欢被放置的感觉。

但他马上意识到，阿不思并不打算这样做，恰恰相反：他只是粗略刺激了一下龟头，便将柱身深深没入口腔，逐渐加快了吮吸的速度。

在盖勒特感到自己的阴茎抵上了阿不思的喉头时，他忍无可忍地喘息出声。阿不思的喉头收缩时，他瞬间觉得天旋地转，眼前的事物都被挤压变形，犹如过电的快感席卷过他的小腹。

他难以抑制地颤抖起来，反射性地伸手探向下方，将手指埋进阿不思的发丝间，另一只手在桌面上慌忙寻找着支撑。

但阿不思看上去并没满足。保持了这个姿势一会儿过后，他稍稍抬起了头，却在下一刻撤去扶着底端的手，整根没入。他的鼻尖蹭过盖勒特的下腹。自己的阴茎被阿不思的喉间挤压的刺激让他一阵晕眩。只一会儿功夫他便觉得神魂颠倒，周围的事物都淡去了，他的全副精神都集中在那高热、湿润的紧致感上。阿不思的每个动作，舌尖的每个轻掸都让炙热的快感火花穿透四肢百骸。他的手紧紧攥着桌边，唇间不断逸出颤抖的呻吟。

阿不思从跪姿稍稍站起，握住盖勒特的胯部让他的下半身腾空于桌面。他感到阿不思将自己托起的同时，又低头将他深深吞入，直到进无可进的地步。他随之又是一阵失神。

盖勒特的后脑无力垂在桌面上，急促地喘息着。他浑身发颤，全然沉浸在快感之中。“啊……阿不……思！”他呻吟出声，意识到自己已经越来越快地逼近高潮了。

阿不思却对他毫不怜惜。他继续着那无休无止的上下运动，将盖勒特的呼吸都夺去。每次抬起时，他都用舌尖一路舐过阴茎的侧面，后又深深吞入，直到鼻尖触到盖勒特的下腹，在抵达喉头时又不断地吞咽挤压。

盖勒特深深向后折起脖颈，呜咽声中夹杂着喘息。现在，他的双腿都被架在阿不思的肩头，不住地颤抖着，他不由感激阿不思帮他托起臀部的动作，否则他不确定自己能不能保持这样的频率将自己送入阿不思的口中。

渴望已久的高潮终于到来了，甜蜜的解脱感潮水般席卷过他的周身。随着一声压抑的惊呼，他弓起上身，猛地向后撤去，但依然释放在了阿不思的口中。

阿不思将口中的精液尽数吞下，把盖勒特腾空的下身放回桌面上，又舔尽了他阴茎上最后一滴战利品，然后直起身来。

盖勒特过了一阵子才终于平复了呼吸，头脑也逐渐清明了一些。刚刚经历的事让他的脑子有些过载。他从没经历过如此刺激的口交。他不得不承认，自己这方面确实还有很多需要学习的地方。

恍惚间，他意识到阿不思正在看着他。那人似是盯着自己看了很长时间，就好像要记住这幅画面一般。

然后，年长者俯下身，温柔地亲吻了他。盖勒特勾起了嘴角。

“感觉好吗？”阿不思问道。

“嗯……好极了。”盖勒特低声答道，他到现在都有些呼吸不均。

“那就好。”阿不思笑着说道，又在盖勒特的喉结处留下一串亲吻。

盖勒特迷茫地眨了眨眼。他的目光追随着阿不思抚摸他裸露的双腿的动作——以一种温暖而珍爱的方式，感受着年长者在他的颈间轻轻吸吮。这让他心烦意乱。

他已经习惯了在高潮之后马上套好衣物，随即分道扬镳。

他当然也遇到过寻求事后温存的性伴侣，但盖勒特每次都会马上澄清，自己对此丝毫不感兴趣。

奇怪的是，对阿不思他却一点也不反感。这很不像他自己，根据他一向的作为，自然是要打断的，但此刻他不能。这种感觉陌生而新奇，说来还有些……舒畅——虽然他对最后这点还不能完全确定。他决定晚点再去考虑这些。

但他的思绪似乎并没有逃过年长者的眼睛。

“都好吗？”阿不思关切地问道。这个男人实在是洞悉无遗。他停下了手头的爱抚。

盖勒特快速地点点头。“嗯，”他答道，“没事没事。”

阿不思也点了点头，在盖勒特的脸上留下了最后一个浅浅的吻，然后便直起身来，退开一步。阿不思一边重新系上腰带，一边冲盖勒特微微一笑道：“不知怎的我把茶的事给忘了。”

盖勒特轻笑，也同样坐起身来，套上衣物。“我觉得红酒或是威士忌也不错。”他说道，滑下桌面，改为斜倚的站姿。

阿不思却笑着摇了摇头。“即便我有酒，”他说道，缓缓走回盖勒特的身边，“也要等你成年，我才能允许你喝啊。”

盖勒特好笑地挑起一边的眉毛，双手交叠在胸前。

“好吧，那我下回会记着自己带酒来的，”他语气暧昧，但还是让步道，“在那之前，茶还可以凑合，谢了。”

一时的情潮褪去，这一夜的末尾被晕染上了一抹宁静的温馨，让盖勒特的心口暖暖的。当他看向正惬意地品着茶的阿不思时，他猜想对方也一定和他想得一样。

他们已经从各种层面上对彼此交了心，而此刻，一切似乎又都回归了平静。

他俩已经相当默契了，便没有再多说什么，几句寒暄后，盖勒特便起身返回寝室。

他在夜的掩护下穿廊而过，毫无恐惧或担忧——毕竟这不是他第一次在宵禁时在外面跑了。

他刚一触到枕头，便很快进入了梦乡。


	6. 脆弱时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在那次关于改变世界的激烈对谈后，阿不思与盖勒特虽受限于校内，但依然竭尽所能地落实着他们所想象的革命计划。然而，一个意料之外的插曲让他们的计划受阻……也迫使他们去重新评估这份计划的实施可能。

~阿不思~

阿不思还没有完全清醒过来，就已经模糊地觉察到了体内灼烧般的罪恶感。新的一天才刚刚破晓，他眼前就浮现出了自己前一天所做的事。他这是被带跑偏到哪儿去了！他不光与一个强大的魔法师定下了一个将会永远改变世界的盟约——是的，以他俩的实力，那个目标毫无疑问将会被实现。

不，除此之外他还做了如此不可思议之事——他切切实实和一位学生发生了关系！无论他前一晚是喝了什么迷魂汤，他今天又一切恢复了正常。而正常的阿不思无法相信自己昨夜所说、所干的事。和一个少年，一个他应该保护的人！

在昨夜的真诚想法与教师的职业操守之间的心理斗争中，他起了床。

一边穿衣，一边尝试整理思路。

昨晚燃起的某种强烈感受此刻变得更为真切。他并不能完全理解这意味着什么。这不是纯粹的生理或是情感需求——虽然盖勒特确实正是他喜欢的类型——同时还混杂着求知的好奇心。

这种情绪数周来一直困扰着他，直至今日依然没有露出全貌。他觉得，自己好像被卷进了一个深深的兔子洞，再也不见天日。

阿不思寻思着，他必须想办法将这一切理出个所以然，必须回到他所熟悉的思维正轨，那是铸就他整套道德体系的框架、他每日正常运作所仰仗的基础。

但他的理智似乎依然处于当机状态，被寻求羁绊的欲望所压制，他刚刚应允的结盟并非一时脑热，那种渴望在此刻竟显得更难抑制。

不论他怎么告诫自己、谴责自己，他都无法真正推开盖勒特。只是想象着疏离就让他的五脏六腑都感到疼痛。于是，他意识到，自己别无选择。

一面深切地自责，一面急迫地期待着与盖勒特重会，阿不思在矛盾困扰中开始了这一天。

在他的第一堂课上，他还是慌里慌张，魂不守舍，难以集中精力。第二节课依然如此。

就连午餐也没能帮他找回状态。

午餐后，就是面对第六节课的时刻了，他的心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼，理智和情感的冲突又一次浮现，几乎要将他撕碎。

就在他觉得自己真要再也支撑不住的时候，盖勒特步入了教室。

他的出现，以及他匆匆瞟向阿不思的一个眼神，竟让他平静了下来，内心的风起云涌一瞬间被抛在了脑后。

开始讲课前，阿不思沉默了一瞬，振作了精神。他深吸一口气——意识到自己现在确实轻松了不少。

他觉得自己一定是有什么地方不太对劲。若不是他尚有些自知之明，他定会咬定是盖勒特私底下对他施了什么法术。就这么毫无来由的，眼前的年轻人看起来越来越迷人，越来越有魅力，越来越……有趣了。

而同时，他的存在似是一个安稳的港湾，助他重新找到了支点。

此刻，这枚与他共振的磁石正将他从混乱中挽救回来。

就这样，阿不思平安无事地授完了这堂课——教室后排某人的存在感奇怪地令他安心不少——随着时间流逝，他的内心也渐渐回归了平衡。

因情绪波动而笼罩着他的迷雾逐渐散去，他也愈发清晰地意识到：盖勒特的确不仅仅是他的学生之一。他所定下的助其寻找圣器、发起革命的约定，甚至比他的教职或是盖勒特的学生身份还要重要。

这个想法显然并不能让阿不思完全免于良心谴责和道德斗争，但至少不会让他想要再次封锁内心、抽身而去。这份羁绊太过珍贵，他不能为了现在的平庸处境就将它斩断。

阿不思在接下来的两天里举止如常，对待盖勒特一如其他学生，并没给他任何特殊待遇，但……还是答应了对方第二天夜间会面的要求。

他们每隔几天就会一同翻阅书籍，搜寻死亡圣器的蛛丝马迹。阿不思在随后的日子里与盖勒特分享了隐形斗篷可能在戈德里克山谷的流言。他订购了新的书刊，借来了霍格沃兹图书馆禁书区的资料，还像朋友们打听一切有关圣器的消息。

那根魔杖是盖勒特最看重的，但他们都同意，另两件也同等重要。而对阿不思来说，如今一心扑在了这个冒险上，他也想着有朝一日将那件死神赠与第三个兄弟的隐形斗篷捧在手心。

三周时间，他们研读文献，相互探讨，绞尽脑汁地思索如何接近他们的目标。

三周时间，他们的关系也更近了一步。加深了对彼此的信任，阿不思对盖勒特的性格特质有了更深入的了解——对他俩的关系也愈发自信起来。

时间被研究与闲谈塞满。性事退居二线。自从他们在阿不思的办公室共度的第一晚，便只有过几次用手或嘴为彼此排解的经历。阿不思无论如何都不能容许自己与一个还有几个月就要正式成年的少年更进一步。

无论盖勒特与他的同学相比是多么得早熟。

无论阿不思多想要进一步加深他俩的关系。

四下无人时，他会回应盖勒特的各种亲昵举动，无论是亲吻，爱抚，还是调情。但他对此外的一切都万分克制。为了守护自己最后的道德底线，几个月的等待只是一个小小的代价而已。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特充分享受了与阿不思共处的三周。这实在是一种令人振奋的非凡体验——能与一个不仅对圣器有着同等追求，还与自己能力上棋逢对手之人合作。

他们会在阿不思的办公室内彻夜工作，有时也会去那后面的寝室。时而研究探讨书本里的理论，时而反复思忖怎样构建和实现一个新的社会体系。

偶尔也会引向别的什么方向，最后在阿不思的桌面或是床榻上收场。

所有这些都是盖勒特做梦都没有料想到的。他不是个信命的人，自然也不会轻易说出自己受了眷顾之类的话，但……若说他有什么时候可以被称为“幸运”的话，那必定是此刻了。这是一种令人兴奋的幸福感，满载着对辉煌未来的希冀。盖勒特等不及要和阿不思共同拆开这个未来。

他们结盟后的三周对他来说一眨眼就过去了。直到这天上午，他正坐在阿不思的课堂上，压下了一个哈欠。他们昨天刚度过一个漫长但收获颇丰的夜晚。他想着必须要在下节课前去倒杯咖啡了——或者就吩咐阿伯内西去跑腿吧——也许需要两杯。

他一边这么想着，一边记着阿不思用手套在黑板上写下的板书。

开始时他并没有觉察到有什么不对劲，他揉了揉有些刺痛的眼睛，把一切归结于疲劳。直到他意识到自己的视野开始扭曲，一种熟悉的压迫感笼罩了他的听觉，让周围的一切都变的模糊起来。

他一时间僵住了，头脑一片空白。

他知道，这是预言即将到来的第一个征兆。一个预言幻象，此刻！在课堂上！在所有同学面前！

冰冷的恐慌感向他袭来，后背被冒出的冷汗沾湿，而脖颈却突然间异常炽热。他想了想自己是否还有足够的时间编个离开的借口——说他感觉不太好要去医务室之类的。但他已经感到头晕目眩，连阿不思的讲课声都像是从很远的地方传来的。

他必须离开。马上！

他颤抖着撑着桌面，从座位上仓促站起，还打翻了墨水瓶，瓶子从桌边滚落，碎裂声异常刺耳，重重地撞上他的耳膜。

他看向左侧的门，大概有三米，不远，肯定可以。

此刻，盖勒特的视野里几乎只剩下了那扇门，他跌跌撞撞地冲向门外，两度用手撑墙才不至于摔倒。他几乎是跌出门框的，平衡感正一点点离他而去。

第一波模糊的碎片已经涌入了他的视线，他绝望地寻求将意识锚定在此时此刻。

他该去哪儿？意识愈发模糊了。他努力驱使着发颤的双腿，在走廊上蹒跚而行。

寝室？不行，太远了。盥洗室……在哪儿来着？

盖勒特没走出多远，便再也迈不动腿了。他靠着墙跌坐下来。

他尽力保持平静，他知道自己无论如何也是无法压制预言的降临的。但他正在一条走廊中间动弹不得，完全暴露于任何路人的威胁之下，这个事实显然不能帮他冷静下来。他模糊地意识到，自己的呼吸逐渐变得微弱，脉搏也如同比利威格虫振翅般虚浮。

噪音和人声穿插在走马灯似的闪烁画面间，侵占了他的大脑。他模糊地感觉有什么抚上自己的脸颊，无奈意识已经渐行渐远。最终，预言的幻象完全占据了他。周身的肌肉松弛下来，而后又是一阵阵痉挛。眼前笼罩上了一层预言时特有的、金色的光晕，他随之被拽入了充斥着破碎画面与喧闹杂音的漩涡。他几乎什么也看不清，但时不时会蹦出一些格外触目惊心的东西——浓烟、瓦砾、鲜血、尖叫，还有全然无助的感受……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

在盖勒特表露出任何迹象之前，阿不思就觉得有什么不对劲了。他感到一种刺痛，就好像有看不见的玻璃碎片划破他周身的空气。他望向盖勒特，因为他知道，这只有可能是从他那儿发出的。他能感受到那人痉挛般阵阵传出的魔法，尖锐锋利，令他倍感不适。似是一只河豚，渐渐鼓起，成为长有尖刺和锯齿的球状。

阿不思知道，除他之外没有人能觉察出什么。毕竟，少有人能感知到纯粹形态的魔法。其次，他的潜意识里其实一直都留意着盖勒特的力场。

在盖勒特试图站起、打翻了墨水瓶时，他停下了讲课。这让其他学生也注意到了异常。

阿不思抑制住了马上冲向他的冲动。盖勒特面白如纸，似是马上就要支撑不住了。

“格林德沃先生？”他用教师的语气问道，“你身体不舒服吗？”

没有回应。盖勒特看起来已经自顾不暇了。

就在盖勒特冲出门外的时候，一个学生的声音响起。

“又来了？”他拉长了语调，丝毫不带同情。

阿不思看向他。“他经常这样吗？”他局促地问道。

课上学生纷纷点头。

“他会去医务室，”其中一个解释道，“然后他们就会给他一天的假条。”

“他只是单纯逃课而已。”另一个男孩咕哝道。

阿不思抿了抿唇。“你们已经知晓今天的任务内容了，那就开始练习吧。斯崔葛布，你来管理课堂纪律。我去查看一下格林德沃先生的情况。”

他没有给学生们反对的机会，便大步跨出了教室，默默祈祷找到盖勒特时他一切都好。

他并不需要多找。

盖勒特都没能在走廊上坚持十米远。

阿不思看到他背靠墙壁，半躺半坐在地上，目光呆滞。他周身抽搐了一瞬，然后一滞，随后又是一阵痉挛。苍白的面色令阿不思万分忧虑。

他奔向盖勒特，抽出魔杖，跪在他身边的地上。

“盖勒特，”阿不思焦急道，别过他的下颚看向他的双眼，但那没有焦点的目光似是穿透了他飘向远方，“盖勒特，快醒醒！”

面前的人毫无反应，软软地躺在地上，继续挣扎在反复的痉挛与脱力之间。

盖勒特看起来既听不到又不看不到，这情景着实吓到了阿不思。显然他尚有呼吸，脉搏也还算平稳，但他似是灵魂出窍，一层帘幕遮蔽了他的双眸。

一层金色的帘幕。

这让阿不思想起了什么，他的家族和社交圈中从没有过先知，但他曾读到过的，预言降临的一大特征就是，先知者的双眼会被一层闪烁着金光的帘幕遮掩。

他定了定神。盖勒特正在经历预言吗？

根据目前的症状来看，他有可能是喝了毒药或是被诅咒了。毕竟它们的恶性影响多样，其中就包括衰竭、抽搐和昏厥。

但那层金色帘幕……

阿不思紧张地思索着。如果盖勒特真是先知者的话，他必然会对自己提及的。毫无疑问他肯定会告诉他的。

不是吗？

阿不思在盖勒特的身边犹豫不定，他的状态依然没有好转的迹象。但他观察盖勒特的时间越长，就越发不能对那层金色的帘幕熟视无睹。

他作出了决断，将盖勒特无力的身体一把抱起。他的办公室就在教室隔壁，不出五分钟的距离。

阿不思知道，自己应该去医务室，将盖勒特交由治疗师照顾。

但阿不思的直觉却反对他这么做。这不仅是因为那被金色遮蔽的双眸……也是因为盖勒特同学们的漠然态度。也许他们知道什么他所不知道的事？

他决定相信自己的直觉，将盖勒特带回他的办公室。在确定四下无人后，便施咒打开门，将盖勒特抱了进去。门在身后锁上，他穿过办公室，径直去往寝室，将盖勒特放在床上。

如果只是预言的话，不出几分钟就会过去了。如果不是……那他再呼叫治疗师也不迟。

他在盖勒特身边坐下，焦灼地等待着，仔细观察着他，留意着每一个细微的迹象。

又过了大概一分钟后，盖勒特猛地吸了一口气，仿佛溺水者破出水面一般，弹起上身。

他突然拳打脚踢地挣扎起来，阿不思凭着第一直觉作出了反应：翻身来到他的正上方，蜷伏在他的身上捉住了他的小臂，紧紧地按在床上，以免少年伤到自己。阿不思不想让他更恐惧，所以没有使用魔法，而是尝试让他意识到自己并非孤身一人。

“盖勒特，”阿不思压低的语气里带着急迫，“没事了。你很安全。”他等待着那层金色的帘幕渐渐散去，只残存一丝痕迹，但阿不思怀疑，盖勒特可能还看不到他。

盖勒特又挣扎了一会儿，更激烈地踢打了一阵，然后看似是用尽了力气。他眨了眨眼睛。那层金色终于消散在了他秀丽的双瞳中。

“阿、阿不思？”盖勒特沙哑地喘息着，语气里带着不可思议，似是还不能确定这是梦幻还是现实。

“对，”阿不思回应着，为盖勒特终于认出了自己深深松了一口气，全然在物理上压制住他实属不易，“是我。”

他小心翼翼地放开了盖勒特，从他身上翻下了床，又坐回他的身旁，擦去他额前细密的汗珠。

“感觉好点了吗？”他问道。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特颤抖着深吸一口气。阿不思的存在一方面让他安心了些，另一方面却又令他忧虑起来。他小心地环顾四周，意识到自己正躺在阿不思的床上。他是怎么到这儿来的？阿不思知道预言的事了吗？

这个想法让他升起想要逃离的念头，他一边压下不安，一边试图回忆自己最后记得的事。

阿不思微凉的指尖划过他的额角的那刻，他终于抛下逃离的想法。闭上眼平复了一下心情，微微点了点头回应阿不思的问话。

阿不思给了他一些冷静的时间，没有接着问话。盖勒特心下感激。他都不知道该思考些什么，意识疼痛而混沌，仿佛有只毒角兽在里面大发雷霆一般。他只觉得疲惫万分，什么也不想说。

盖勒特又一次深呼吸，然后闭上了眼睛。

闭眼稍微缓解了他的头疼，却让预言里的那些他不愿再去多想的画面又浮现眼前。但当他睁开眼睛，却又要面对现实。阿不思现在成了他崩溃时刻的目击者。他回忆起了刚才课堂上的一些扭曲的画面，其他那些同学也目击了这一切吗？阿不思知道他看到的是什么吗？他想起上一次经历预言，有人发现了他的能力，还想要加以利用，这令他作呕。

盖勒特感到头疼加剧了，双目开始灼烧。他咬紧了牙关，将颤抖的双手覆盖在脸上——一是为了藏起自己的表情，二是尽全力阻止泪水流下。不能在这里，不能是现在！

“嘿，放轻松。”阿不思温柔地说道。他在盖勒特身边躺下，将他拢入怀里。

盖勒特全身一紧。他屏息咬牙，心中的一小部分想要就这么依偎在这个怀抱里，但这也是让他的泪水无可避免地满溢眼眶的那部分——脆弱的部分。

似是还嫌不够，阿不思呢喃道：“我就在这儿。你不是一个人。”盖勒特猛然推开他，挣扎着挺身坐起。

“我不需要你的同情！”他沙哑地嘶吼道，用噙着泪水的双眼瞪向阿不思，然后便想要站起来离开。他要远离预言中的画面，抛却那些早就逝去、不会再现的事物，抑制对阿不思可能知晓了自己最大弱点的惶恐。

但他颤抖的双腿并不能让他如愿。他跌坐在床边的地上。

沮丧、疲惫、失措中他靠上床沿，抱膝而坐，伴着一声啜泣的“可恶！” 将脸埋进臂弯里，对一时涌上来的情绪无力招架。

他余光瞥见阿不思起身坐到床边，双足落在盖勒特的身侧。

盖勒特最终没能屏住决堤的泪水。天知道他有多憎恶这样脆弱的自己。如此软弱，哭得像个小孩子一样！他一点也不想这样。他想要更强大、更坚硬。

“我不是出于同情这样说的，而是陈述事实。”他听着阿不思轻柔和缓地说道。他讨厌阿不思用如此关切的方式对待自己，就好像他是一碰就碎的玻璃球一般。

“你不是一个人，”阿不思温和道，“我们是盟友。”

盖勒特喉头微动。

这种情形下听到这话让他心情复杂。没错，他们是盟友。但那是为了强强联手，而不是弱者抱团。

盖勒特觉得此刻的自己像个笑话。他不是几周前才刚刚放出大话，说自己会成为老魔杖的主人，会改变世界的吗？而现在，他在阿不思面前像个可悲的哭包。

盖勒特沉默了许久，终于压下了抽噎，悄悄抹去眼里的泪水。

潮水般的情绪退去，却留下了他对自己的愤恨。

阿不思全程都默默地坐在盖勒特身边。虽然依然羞愧于自己的状态，但盖勒特必须承认，有人陪伴的感觉很好。

他犹豫着将头靠上阿不思的膝盖。这是一个寻求和解的信号，也是他稍微振作的标志。

就好像阿不思一直在等待着这么一个妥协的契机一般，他伸手轻轻抚上盖勒特的发丝。盖勒特合上了眼，舒了口气，凑近那让疼痛稍稍缓解的掌心。他感到阿不思似是在对他的头部施加放松咒，或许他猜测到预言会引发头痛。

盖勒特不由得抽了抽嘴角，阿不思也实在是细致入微到过分了。但同时，他也切实感受到了魔咒的效果，他的头疼渐渐平息了。

“你是从什么时候开始作出预言的？”阿不思轻声问道。

盖勒特咬紧了牙关。魔咒带来的舒适感不复存在。他本也没觉得，阿不思能会让这事就这么轻易过去。

“如果我说这是第一次的话，你也是不会相信的吧？”他枕在阿不思的膝头呢喃道。

“不会，”阿不思柔声说，“你的同学们看起来都已经习以为常了。你多久会经历一次？”

盖勒特面色一沉。那些小屁孩为什么总爱多管闲事？

“不经常。几个月一次吧。”他诚实答道。

阿不思闷闷地嗯了一声。

“每次都剧烈到让你恐慌发作吗？”他再次小心地问道。

盖勒特沉默了一瞬。

“你要知道这些干嘛？”他怀疑地问道。

阿不思没有立即回答，似是思考了一下。

然后，他说道：“因为我不想看到你这样。”

他的诚挚一如既往地能让盖勒特卸下防备。

盖勒特用疲惫的眼神望向阿不思。

“我也不想让你或是什么别的人看到我这样。”

“说实话，我挺失望的，”阿不思微笑着坦言道，“我没想到你在这件事上会对我有所隐瞒。但我知道，你恐慌发作并非是预言本身引起的，”他皱着眉头向盖勒特投去追问的目光，“恐怕是你在其中所见之物引起的？”

盖勒特抿起了双唇。他避开阿不思的目光，直直看向面前的墙壁。

“你私下认识多少先知者？”他防备地咕哝道。

“现在有一个了，”阿不思答道，语气依然平静，他显然并不会被盖勒特消极对抗的态度惹恼，“但即使我认识十七八个这样的人，也不会有什么不同，”他深吸一口气，问道，“是什么触发了你的恐慌？我们即将面对的未来如此可怖吗？”

盖勒特轻叹了一声。他实在不想谈论这些。脑内的声音警告着他，为了不受伤害，不能透露太多关于自己能力的信息。但话说回来，他也早就不是任人欺压的无助小孩了。

况且，对方是阿不思，是和他分享圣器的秘密、和他宣誓结盟的人。如果连他都不能信任，还能信任谁呢？

但这对目前的处境来说，实在是说起来容易做起来难——他也无限渴望能去无条件地信任某个人，无奈现实却常常令人失望。

盖勒特揉了揉眼，深呼吸后缓缓开口道：“我不知道自己看到的是什么，只是潮水般的画面……时而混合杂音……但它们一瞬间涌现又消失，什么也看不清。”

这应该能够满足阿不思了。他说这些话已经比对任何别的人透露的都要多了。

盖勒特抬头望向他。“你能扶我起来吗？”他问道，也是为了岔开话题，“地上冷。”

阿不思立即上前，伸手环抱住盖勒特的肩膀，同他一起站了起来，坐回床上。然后，他将一只手放在盖勒特单薄的胸前。他正疑惑着对方想要做什么，便感到复苏咒带来的一股舒心的暖流被注入他的心口，涌向他冰冷的四肢。

盖勒特随即发出一声舒畅的嗟叹。

“喝茶吗？”阿不思贴心地问道。

盖勒特缓缓点头。“好。”他的声音有些发颤。阿不思对预言的事后处理与他至今为止遇到的任何人都大相径庭，这让他受伤的心绪莫名地泛起了涟漪，他似是格外被触动到了。

阿不思点了点头，像是对盖勒特内心的动摇毫无觉察。随着他的一挥手，手套便开始忙碌了起来。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

在他等着水开的空当，阿不思觉得有必要再和盖勒特谈谈预言的事。刚才的经历看起来比他先前读过的有关预言的描写都更痛苦难耐、劳神损心。

“话说，”他小心地开口，心知盖勒特并不想谈及这个话题，但他不能不把话说开，“你有可能……可以更轻松地应对、解读预言——稍加练习的话。”

阿不思话音刚落，就见盖勒特摇了摇头，

“我什么也不想应对、不想解读。这个能力从不能带来什么好事！它发作了，我就去报个病假就行。”他坚决地回答道，避开阿不思的目光。

盖勒特的话让阿不思心痛不已。预言在数百年间帮助了许多人。从上古时代起，先知者就备受尊崇。而这份天赋对盖勒特而言却只是让他饱受折磨的累赘。阿不思可以理解，他刚刚目睹了那痛苦的经过，但正因如此，他更不能就此放手不顾。

就在手套忙不迭地要将茶倒进杯中的时候，他示意让它停在了半空中。

阿不思握住了盖勒特的下颚，迫使他看向自己。

“盖勒特，看着我，”他柔声道，“即使你无所谓预言在说什么，还是有办法让你更平稳地度过这一切的，那样你就不会感到如此无力，亲爱的。”

他想刹住车却已经太晚了。那爱称已然脱口而出，覆水难收。他看见盖勒特的瞳孔稍稍放大了一些。目前为止，他们还没有在情动之时以外的场合互唤过爱称。阿不思暗自担心，自己这会儿这么称呼是不是太着急了。

盖勒特的脸颊上微微泛起了红晕。

他眨眨眼睛，从阿不思手中别过头，匆匆接过漂浮在面前的手套呈上的茶，抿了一口。他盯着手中的茶杯，清了清嗓子。

“我……只是不愿再去多想那些东西罢了。”他呢喃道。

似是突然意识到自己对阿不思道出了心里话，他猛地抬起了头。

“你不会告诉别人的吧？”他的语气里又带上了一丝恐慌，紧盯着阿不思的眼睛。

阿不思摇摇头，极尽真诚地道：“不会。”

盖勒特会这么问，要么代表他俩之间尚且缺乏信任，要么说明预言对盖勒特的伤害比预想中更深刻，导致他意图杜绝任何额外的风险——或许两者兼有。

阿不思又沉默了一会儿，思索着如果把话搁在这儿的话，自己今晚是不是还能安然入睡，答案是否定的。虽然他一直避免强迫他人按自己的意愿行事，但这回，他决定再尝试一次：

“请让我帮你。这对我而言很重要。”

他的好心似乎并没能传达给对方。

盖勒特执拗地拧起了眉头。

“阿不思，我没事的。”他一脸防备地担保道。

但随后，似是再也承受不了阿不思凝视的目光，他无可奈何地叹了口气。“要怎么做？”他问道。

阿不思心下松了口气。至少盖勒特愿意听他说话了。这点本身便意义深刻——足够说明，盖勒特的逃避掩饰并非是由于缺乏对他的信任。

“‘诱导对抗’被证实可以缓解意识产生的恐慌反应，”他轻声道，“这样，你就能将注意力从那压倒性的失控感转移到预言中的画面上来。”

盖勒特一脸不知所谓的茫然。

“ 诱导对抗？”他问道。

阿不思缓缓地点了点头。“诱导对抗让你慢慢进入会让你产生恐惧的场景，随后帮助你克服它。训练的过程会让人不适，”他坦言道，“但很有效。你对那个场景的抗拒会逐步减弱，直到完全消失。到时你就能要回身体的主动权，而不会被恐慌吞噬。”

盖勒特的眼中写满了不安。

“具体要怎么做？”他怀疑地问道，将手中的茶杯又攥紧了些，捏得指节发白。

阿不思可以理解对方的恐惧，但他只是想帮忙罢了。若他说清原委，盖勒特兴许会接受的。

“考虑到……”他缓缓开口，“预言不是能随叫随到的，而且发作的频次不足以用来训练，我建议使用摄神取念一类的技法，”他也是刚刚才想到这个主意，但他觉得可行，“我们唤起那段记忆，然后引导你重新经历一遍。”

他的话似是起了反作用：盖勒特都没开口，他的魔力场就条件反射般地跃动了一下，似是对某个威胁作出反击。

阿不思感受到了那魔力波动，依然保持平静，他向盖勒特投去更加关切的目光。

盖勒特一动不动地坐在他对面，但他的肩膀在微微发抖，手中紧握的茶杯也在魔力波动下颤动起来。

他看向自己的目光是那样得冰冷刺骨，让阿不思不由得摒住了呼吸。

“你若是哪天胆敢侵入我的大脑的话，你会后悔的，阿不思。”他沉声道。

阿不思举起双手保证道：“没有你的允许我不会的，”他的语气依然温和，“就算你给了我许可，我也绝不会有所图谋，我发誓。”

他可能还是措辞不当，反而更加刺激到了盖勒特。

恼怒之下，盖勒特粗鲁地将茶杯砸在床边柜上，茶洒出来了一些。他猛地站起来，与阿不思怒目而视。

“我不会给你许可的，永远不会，听明白了吗？！”他愤怒地咆哮道，“我不需要任何人戴着帮助我的面具来我的脑子里胡作非为，就为了偷得一瞥可能的未来！”他的声音越来越响，话尾嘶哑到几近失声。

他气急败坏，居高临下地盯着阿不思，粗重地喘息着。

阿不思观察着盖勒特，等待着他的怒火平息。他知道，摄神取念是个敏感话题，特别是要主动允许别人进入的话。盖勒特对此似乎依然万分抵触，即使阿不思是好心相助。

但盖勒特也确实在这一天之内经历了太多了。阿不思没有对他的发作做出任何批判，恰恰相反，他同样站了起来。“抱歉，”他柔声道，“我并不想强迫你做任何事，让你产生了这种误解并非我意。”

他的目光落在时钟上，然后又回到盖勒特身上。“你受累了，现在，去好好休息，恢复一下体力吧。”

伴随着一个轻挥，泼出的茶便消失无影了。

“我必须要去上下节课了。你可以留在这里。在这儿不会有人来打扰你，我猜会比男生寝室更安静些。”然后，阿不思便向外走去，“你过会儿是卡卡洛夫教授的课对吗？我会和他说，治疗师已经让你今天都告假了。好好休息。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特双手握拳站在原地。他做好了要争论或者争吵一番的准备，他以为定会受到阿不思的责备，无论什么人，只要谈起他这项可疑的“能力”，最终必然会引向矛盾。

然而阿不思竟作出了让步，甚至向他道歉，还给了他私人空间。

这是盖勒特始料未及的，也让他的怒火平息了不少。虽然他依然怒气冲冲地盯着阿不思，警惕地追随他的背影而去。

“走着瞧。”他斟酌着留在这儿的邀请，依然保持着紧张的站立姿势岿然不动。

阿不思走后，他又在那儿站了好一会儿。就好像他一旦卸下防备，阿不思就会突然折返一般。

但他自己也意识到，这么想未免也太疑神疑鬼了了。

他叹着气揉了揉额角，重新坐到床上。脑袋依然晕乎乎的，也许阿不思是对的，他确实需要先休息好了再说。阿不思有多大几率跑回来对睡梦中的自己来个摄神取念呢？

他摇了摇头，定是刚才的发作让他产生妄想症了，他一边这么说服自己，一边拿起床头的茶杯，抿了一小口。也许他是该留在这儿。他知道城堡内的几处安静的所在，能让他一个人待着。但没有一个比得上这里让他有安全感，更别提这张松软舒适的床了。盖勒特喝完了茶，重新躺到床上，深吸一口气。

伴着轻微的喘息，他将脸埋进留有阿不思气息的柔软枕头里。这让他备受抚慰。盖勒特决定让自己稍微多在这枕头里依偎一会儿。对，在头脑清醒前，他就在这儿小憩一下好了，也许阖一小会儿眼睛。这么想着，他终于在熟悉的气息里陷入了沉眠。


	7. 力场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 经历了预言之后，盖勒特正在阿不思的床上休息。
> 
> 但这并不意味着，休息好后，他们不能一起做些实验……

~阿不思~

很快，三年级学生就涌进了教室，阿不思带着复杂的心情开始讲课。一方面，他觉得自己与盖勒特之间还有很多话没能说清，他虽然希望把话说开，但他也知道，多给对方一些时间才是明智之举。另一方面，阿不思依然担忧着盖勒特的安危——他会不会在自己不在他身边的时候再次发作？只是这么想着就让他心神不宁。

他用力摇了摇头，甩掉那些无谓的担忧，让自己集中注意力在今天的课堂内容上。盖勒特已经没事了，这点他可以确定。没有哪里比阿不思的寝室更好了。即使真发生什么事，阿不思也能马上赶往隔壁。

终于下课了——阿不思一反常态地对下课翘首以待，他回到办公室，从那儿轻轻打开了通往寝室的门。

看到盖勒特依然躺在那儿，他松了口气。既然这孩子还睡着，他便又关上了门，再多给他一些清净吧。距离他们分开也才刚刚过了一个半小时而已。

现在尚是傍晚，晚餐要一两个小时之后才会开始供应。但这对阿不思来说刚刚好，他正好趁机筹备些东西。

两个小时之后，他回来了，手中捧着一个盘子。他已经吃过了，但盖勒特显然还没有。

他轻轻打开寝室门，盖勒特依然躺在床上，看来他确实是太疲惫了。

阿不思挥动魔杖将一张小沙发椅召到床边，他坐下来，让盘子飘到床边柜上，又让手套从他的包里拿出学生作业。房间愈发昏暗了，他便点起一小束光源，悬浮在纸张的上方。他拿起羽毛笔，开始批改作业。

大约一个小时后，床上沉睡的身影动了一下。

又过了几分钟，阿不思听到了一声轻轻的呢喃：“你好啊。”

“你好呀。”阿不思笑着应道。他至今为止还没能有幸欣赏盖勒特的睡颜……或是苏醒的样子。这景象有股莫名的吸引力，天真懵懂的那种，他此前很难想象可以用这个词来形容盖勒特。

为了给他一些苏醒的时间，阿不思将注意力重新集中到批改作业上。

目光停留在作业本上，他问道：“你感觉如何？”

“好些了，”盖勒特答道，话音里还浸润着刚睡醒的迷蒙，“现在什么时间了？”他又问道。

“刚到九点，”阿不思答道，重新抬起眼。他偏头向那个他带来的餐盘示意。“你饿不饿？”他问道。阿不思对盖勒特的口味偏好一概不知，但这并不能阻止他为对方筹备些什么。盘子满满地堆着土豆、西兰花，还有蘑菇酱鸡肉。

“我自作主张，为你做了顿‘固本’的饭。”

盖勒特支起了身子，靠着床头板半坐在床上。

“固本？”他一边问着，一边伸手端起盘子。

阿不思点点头。“固本膳食能让灵魂和肉体重新契合起来，”他解释道，“它能让你的魔力重心下沉，这样，俗话来说，就是不会上头，”他微笑，“有助于缓解一般头疼、偏头痛，或是其他出体体验，”他继续说道，“所以，我相信，一定对你有所帮助。”

他的过度关心让盖勒特轻笑出声。

“谢了，老爸。”他打趣道。

阿不思笑着挑起一边的眉毛，摇着头叹了口气，目光重又回到手里的作业上。他不想对盖勒特指手画脚，显得居高临下的样子。他反思了一下自己会不会过分操心了，但若是什么也不做的话，他又感觉焦躁不安。这对他来说是种全新的体验。至少去向治疗师打听一些居家治疗的良方也是好的。

他深吸了口气，自嘲地笑了笑，在他正读着的作业角落里打上分数。

他分神听着盖勒特吃好饭，把盘子放在一边的声音。

“你在批什么？”对方好奇地问道。

“二年级的作业，”阿不思回答道，依然认真地盯着作业本，“他们要写一篇关于清水如泉咒的优点与风险的文章。”

“然后呢？有读到什么有趣的吗？”盖勒特问道，凑近了些。

阿不思抬起头，向盖勒特抛去一个好笑的眼神。“这题目对你来说不会太无趣了吗？”他问道。他知道盖勒特并不是真的对二年级的作业感兴趣，“你想的话，我可以多给你布置个论题。”

盖勒特笑了。

“谢了，我要写的作文已经够多了。”

阿不思抿嘴一笑，他知道这儿六年级的课业格外繁重。看完手头最后一篇作文，他寻思着今天差不多就批到这儿吧，便将作业都放回包里。这些事并不必要在盖勒特正坐在他床上的时候做。

“好了，”他微笑着开口，向盖勒特投去邀请的目光，“我现在把注意力都放在你一个人身上了。说吧，你想做点什么呢？”

盖勒特几乎喜形于色，似是奋力压下了勾起的嘴角。

“嗯……想你，”他非常直白地说道。

阿不思反馈给他的微笑带上了一丝狼一般的神采。

“想我？”他反问，声线似天鹅绒。他从沙发椅上站起，慢慢靠近盖勒特。

“哪种方式？”他问道，一边在盖勒特身旁坐下，专注地盯着他，“是学术上？哲理上？”他俯身凑向盖勒特，在他耳边调笑地低语：“还是另有所图？”

盖勒特的手指缠绕上阿不思的领带，把玩了一瞬，忽又轻轻一拽。

阿不思微笑，盖勒特似是特别偏爱扯他的领带。他可以理解。毕竟每次盖勒特这么做，他都会感到一丝舒适的战栗。

“一般来说，任何可能的方式都能接受”，盖勒特呢喃道，同样倾身凑向阿不思，这下他们的唇便只隔着几厘米的距离了。

“而现在的想法，恐怕没那么……柏拉图呢。”

阿不思感受着盖勒特温热的呼吸抚过肌肤，预示着即将到来的吻，带给他一阵颤栗。他的目光流连在那形状好看的唇瓣上。他万分享受亲吻前的这个瞬间，几乎不忍将它终结。两人之间的电压不断攀升，只等爆发的那刻。

阿不思抬眼看向盖勒特，那副异色的瞳孔昭示着他的与众不同。梅林啊，他是那样英俊，让阿不思每次都更加沉醉其中。

他感到一阵突如其来的神圣感。一手抚上盖勒特的脸庞，他轻缓而温柔地在少年的双唇上落下一吻。

他感受着盖勒特的脸颊蹭过掌心的触感，盖勒特将双臂环绕上他的脖颈。

阿不思的双手下移，在盖勒特纤瘦的腰部缱绻流连。他小心地保持着那个温柔的浅吻。他们过往的亲吻总免不了干柴烈火，只以纾解欲望为目的。但今天不一样。

阿不思说不清是什么触发了他的这个想法。也许，是因为他意识到，盖勒特瘫倒在地的那一幕对自己的震动有多大，显然，盖勒特对自己的重要性每一天都在增加。

阿不思迫切地想让盖勒特体会到，这几周来他对自己已经变得多么意义重大了。他不仅是爱慕他的才智或肉体，更是情感上的珍爱。盖勒特伴他身边、与他共度时光本身，便已然让幸福感满溢他的心间。

“亲爱的……”阿不思在唇舌纠缠的间隙喃喃着，睁开先前沉溺于温柔的吻而闭上的双眼。伸手撩开盖勒特的一缕发丝，手指徘徊在他的耳后，抚至后颈。他重启了这个吻，这回睁着眼睛。此刻的盖勒特过分俊美，让他不忍阖眼。

当他们做这些事的时候，少年总能全然将自己交托到阿不思的手中。

阿不思筹划着要继续引导盖勒特这么做——去信任他。

他保持着耐心。不能像以往那样，总是在欲望裹挟下慌不择路，今天他要意识清醒地享受全程。他想要记住从盖勒特唇角逸出的每一丝喘息，他身体的每一个动作，他裸露的每一寸肌肤。

他一边谨慎而温柔地缓缓亲吻着盖勒特，仿佛对方如玻璃般易碎，一边从盖勒特的腰际摸至背部，隔着衬衣轻轻摩挲，后又绕至身前，自平坦的小腹顺着纽扣一路向上，却不解开。

他满意地感知到盖勒特似是很喜欢他的动作。他捕捉到的轻微喘息与嗟叹足以证明这一点。

他希望，他能做到更多，能更多地触及盖勒特，却又更加轻柔——就像抚过灵魂的羽毛一般——满怀治愈，爱意与关切，能让盖勒特真正敞开心扉，不再步步为营。

阿不思还不想直接抚上盖勒特的身体。不，他要慢慢来，以一种更为微妙的、精神上的方式

先前谈及精神接触时，盖勒特表现出的强烈抗拒依然让阿不思记忆犹新。这点他会尊重的。但他渴求着一种联结，一种融合的方式。在他第一次感受到盖勒特的存在那刻起，他就这样渴求着了。正是这种渴望牵引着他靠近了对方。

他们目前还没有尝试的纯粹肉体的方式，在他现在看来太过粗鲁、剧烈了。他想要某种更温柔的方式，不那么淫秽露骨的、某种纯洁的方式。

于是，他将精力集中在周身的魔力场上。每位巫师都有力场环绕，虽然有强有弱。阿不思很满意自己的力场现在的状态，微微透明，边缘上与盖勒特的魔力场交融在一起。他用念力带起一阵阵温和、缱绻、轻柔的波澜，传递给对方的力场，淡淡地对它摩挲和穿刺，逐渐发起共振，以此探知和抚慰盖勒特的魔力会聚处。阿不思猜想，这样做的结果应当犹如一阵隐晦、微妙的瘙痒，像是对灵魂的爱抚。

那种细雨般的抚慰与宠爱，轻微得几乎无法觉察——正如炽热激情的反面。激情总是带着疾风骤雨、摧枯拉朽般的力量，却也会太快地消逝殆尽。但此刻的体验将会是一种联结，他们将会对彼此的力场了如指掌，将会在彼此的灵魂上留下印记，将会感受到他们之间的共性，将会合二为一、没齿难忘。

阿不思带起新一轮的振动，柔软而松弛地抚摩过盖勒特的力场，同时他也没有停下手上的抚触。他自己已经感受到了效果，轻微的瘙痒从神经末梢淌过周身，甜蜜却几不可察。他感到自己的肌肉松弛下来，变得更加顺随，心情也放松了下来。阿不思观察着盖勒特，好奇对方是否有同样的感知。

他并没有等太久。在那精神抚慰后的一瞬，盖勒特便惊喘出声。他的手指紧紧抓住了阿不思的肩膀，让他们靠得更紧密了些。

盖勒特的反应证实了阿不思的猜想，甚至超过了预期。看起来，盖勒特感知到了他们的融合，甚至比阿不思的感受更强烈刺激。

也许是因为他对此毫无防备吧，也可能是他从没有过力场相关训练的缘故。

无论如何，阿不思并不想只停留在爱抚的层面。盖勒特撩拨地偎依向他，下意识地凑近他，阿不思并没制止，毕竟他也有着同样的渴望。他将一只手放在少年的下腰处，将他压向自己，加深了这个吻。他温柔地探出舌头，扫过盖勒特的上唇，然后趁他们的魔力场如十指相扣般交缠在一起的时候，偷偷潜入他的口腔。

力场交织的感受激荡在他体内最深处，让阿不思不由发出了一声低喘。他加强了振动的幅度，时不时以不同的力度抚过盖勒特的魔力源，时而融入，时而贯穿。宛如一场魔法的共舞，糅合交融在一起，直到他们合二为一。

一瞬间，他突然感到盖勒特的身体更强烈地压向自己，他将阿不思推倒在床，一条腿跨过他的身躯。现在，盖勒特呈半压在他上方的姿势，他们的身体紧紧地偎依在一起。

这是阿不思始料未及的。

他没想到魔力场的抚触会引向这般肢体上的反应——至少不应该那么快、那么强烈。他完全不排斥与盖勒特亲近。梅林，如果他能放过自己的话，他们做过的事可要远比现在多得多、频繁得多了。但那是他对未来的想象，不是现在。

他看向压在自己身上的盖勒特，一脸欲求不满的样子。刚才的体位变化让阿不思的精神抚慰瞬间停滞了。他的力场在周身激烈地颤动着，化为汩汩电流，发出嗡嗡声，如同无数的小型闪电，等不及要在相互摩擦间化为烟花绽放。

他的指尖开始发颤，情绪过载时他总是会有这种反应，而此刻是因为盖勒特的身体禁贴着自己的感受。

他情不自禁地将自己过电的力场环绕住了盖勒特纤瘦的身形，紧紧地拢着他，将电流传递给对方。这下，闪电开始在他俩之间跃动。阿不思的手仍然放在盖勒特胯部，他能感觉到自己的神经脉络宛如新生。他对盖勒特存在的感知瞬时间变得无比清晰——他能听到对方发出的每一个细微声响，传递出的每一丝热度，还有隔着衣物也无法隐藏的情动。

这种结合感是阿不思从未体验过的，强烈到远超预期。他甚至能感受到盖勒特情动之下的汗水淋漓，感到对方的心脏因渴求而急速跳动。阿不思的舌尖几乎能尝到对方肌肤的味道，能察觉到少年的乳尖因情欲而收缩，他尝试探出精神的触手稍一摩擦，便带起了一阵颤栗。美得令人窒息。

阿不思闭上了眼，因为他不用看也知道对方的感受。他凭直觉发起的这件事——这个已经深藏于心多时的念想——看来是明智之举，他做梦都没想到这感受可以这么刺激。

一场舞蹈带领着盖勒特的力场与他逐渐融合，从慢节奏的华尔兹进阶为激情的探戈。不用更多的抚触，阿不思感到他俩的呼吸都变得急促了，体温也不断攀升。情感的洪流让他眩晕，他抓在盖勒特胯部的手指不由收紧，仿佛那是他唯一的支点。

他身体的每一寸都如同过电般兴奋异常。他能感到每一丝微小的变化，每一块肌肉的紧张躁动。阿不思感知到，一种欲求在盖勒特身体里觉醒了，渴望着牢牢地抓住他，牵引他向更深处。盖勒特探向了他的力场，将他狠狠地拉向自己，几乎要将他吞噬一般。阿不思没有抵抗，跟随着他，满足着他，毕竟那牵引力强烈得不容抗拒。他温柔抚过盖勒特的每一丝经络，与它们环环相绕，宠溺地抚慰着它们，紧紧地纠缠在一起。

盖勒特和他之间的能量联结愈发像是接通的电流，将阿不思的魔力被引入盖勒特的力场，又将盖勒特的一部分力量带给阿不思。

但并不仅限于此。

阿不思的魔力不仅仅穿透了盖勒特的力场，更是冲刷过了他的血管、筋脉、大脑。以阿不思对盖勒特的了解，他本不对这样的开放姿态抱有希望。

但这一幕发生了：

完全出乎阿不思的意料，他的脑海中闪现出了熟悉的画面：他踏入德姆斯特朗的大门，在人群中捕捉到了一个陌生的少年，让他一阵心动。从此便再不能移开视线，仿佛从第一刻起就被咒术蛊惑一般。

起初，他以为这只是自己零碎的思绪，对他们初遇的怀念……但随后，他感到盖勒特的力场一阵闪电般的扩张和收缩，与画面闪现的方式一致。看来，在那短暂的瞬间里，他们无意中建起了一道思维通路。

这发展让阿不思措手不及——更别提是他有意发起了——他凭着直觉后撤，将魔力撤出了盖勒特的身体，这让他感觉稍微镇定了一些。他紧张不安地抬眼望向盖勒特。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特从没有过类似的亲密体验。他不仅感到被阿不思环抱，更是被渗透，直达四肢百骸。

他任凭自己的意识漂流，发出淡淡的、舒畅的叹息。

那在他脑海中闪现的画面最开始时并没有让他觉得不对劲，直到他感知到阿不思在他思维层面的清晰存在——换句话说，就是他的脑子里。盖勒特即刻反应过来，条件反射地想要将对方从脑海里赶出去，但那人却自己撤回了。

对方的背叛让他勃然大怒，盖勒特坐起身，俯视阿不思，那人却也以同等的震惊神色看向自己。

他俩都沉默了一瞬。虽然他很想出言斥责，但盖勒特看清了阿不思眼中的不安，回忆起他们刚才精神联结的片刻。他猜想，阿不思可能只是在那一瞬间的混沌中越的界。

盖勒特深吸了口气，低声打破了沉寂：“告诉我，你不是有意的。”

“不是的，”阿不思轻声道。盖勒特感知到了他微微的紧张，虽然他依然将其他情绪藏得很好。

“这只是我的一时疏忽，”他严肃道，“我发誓。”

阿不思随后又皱起了眉头。“我让你进入了我的思想，”他带着惊异喃喃自语道，“至少我是这么认为的。”

他又看向盖勒特。“我还从没经历过这样的事。”他说。

盖勒特的眉毛拧成一团，沉默了一会儿，终于轻声道：“你刚在我的脑子里，阿不思，你弄反了。”

阿不思慢慢地摇了摇头。“这不可能，”他柔和地回道，“这是我的记忆。”

阿不思的否认刺激到了盖勒特，但他依然努力保持冷静。

“我知道别人进入我的思想是种什么感觉，”他说道，尽力压低了声音，话尾却还是因愤怒变得微微嘶哑，“你就是进来了。”

他眼里闪烁的怒火似乎再次让阿不思选择了退让——就像今天下午那次一样。

他点点头。“好吧，”他小心翼翼地说道，然后又补上了一句，“对不起。无论刚才究竟发生了什么，都不是我有意的。”

盖勒特深吸了口气，又缓缓叹出。

“我知道，”他温和道，“你已经说了你不是故意的了。”

他俯下身，在阿不思的唇上印下一吻。“我只是这么说，并不是责备你。”

阿不思点点头，在盖勒特重新抬起头的瞬间追了上去，又偷得一吻。

“我想尝试一件事。”他在盖勒特的双唇上低语道。

盖勒特有一丝怀疑，但还是保持着半压在阿不思身上的姿势，短促地点了点头。

他耐心地看着阿不思闭上眼睛，似是在集中精力。很快，脑后便传来轻微的痒感，仿若爱抚，却又不同，令一丝舒爽的战栗淌过脊椎。

阿不思依然闭着眼，他问道：“你感觉到了吗？”盖勒特点点头，嗯哼着表示确认。

“这是什么？”他好奇道。

阿不思重新睁开眼，眼神有些迷离。他眨眨眼，那迷蒙的神色便消散了——同时，痒感又攀上了盖勒特的后脑勺。

“每个人都由两部分组成，”阿不思解释道，“肉体和灵魂。对巫师来说还有第三部分：魔力场。就像一层从身体放射出的光晕一般，根据每个魔法师的力量不同，会有不同的辐射范围，”他抿嘴一笑，“正如身体的动作或是灵魂的状态，你也可以控制这第三部分。”他停顿了一下，盖勒特心里暗自点了点头。他能清晰地感知自己的魔力，但从没有把它看作一个立场。

当阿不思鼓励他“试试看”的时候，他也已经跃跃欲试了。

“闭上你的眼睛，”阿不思继续道，“探索你的魔法力量，感知到它之后，就去倾听它的诉说，它会告诉你，它从哪里开源，到何处终结。”

盖勒特照着他的话，闭上眼，试着去倾听。

一开始，他全力集中于自己的魔力核心，追寻他每次动用魔法时力量从他身体里流淌过的感觉。

他尝试将焦点从那灯塔一般的核心扩展出去。盖勒特感知到了什么东西，某个核心之外的东西——乍看之下似是内核释放出了什么，就像烛火的一个扑闪。

但他越是集中精力，越能感到并非如此。它源自核心，但和烛火不同，那释放出的力量并没有消散，而是在某一个特定区域内流转，就像那核心牵引着整个自成一体的封闭系统一般。

“我找到边界了，然后呢？”他继续闭着眼低语道。

“那你就已经超越了大多数人了，”他听到阿不思笑着答道，“这个力场就是你的魔法力量本身。你施咒时就会用到它。对于我们这样不用魔杖也能调动魔力的人，精神与魔力场的联结已经强大到可以精准感知到力场的存在了。”

盖勒特意识到，阿不思的话听起来越来越像老师在讲课了。

但他对此毫无反感，反而甚是欢喜。毕竟，他一向求知若渴，能向阿不思学到些什么也是他被深深吸引的另一原因。

“我受过感知他人力场的训练，”阿不思继续解释道，“并不是对每个人都有效，但你的力场如此强势，我从一开始就难以忽略了。”

盖勒特听到他轻笑了一声，似是被自己出口的话逗乐了，然后阿不思问道：“你能感觉到我的魔力触碰你的地方吗？”

经过刚才的练习之后，盖勒特对那抚触的感受依然清晰如前，但这回，他能更精确地定位到他们力场接触的所在了。

欣喜于这一发现，他点点头，将精力集中于这一处，凭着直觉用魔力迎上阿不思的动作。

他突然间能感到自己的力场与阿不思的融合在了一起，贯穿而入。他听到阿不思发出一声难耐的低喘。

“做得很好。”他喘息道。

盖勒特感到，阿不思的魔力重新在他的周身荡漾起来。盖勒特像是涉足陌生领域的异乡客，而阿不思就这么迎了上来对他热情招待。这重启的共舞感觉如此之好，让他近乎迷醉，想要就此沉沦其中。

他紧紧闭上眼，撤回身子，深吸了一口气，让自己的头脑清醒一些。

“你让我分神了。”他嘟囔道，一半戏谑，一半埋怨。

阿不思轻轻笑了，盖勒特几乎能从那笑里尝出了几分调情的意味。

“情不自禁。”阿不思抱歉的语气里有些沙哑。盖勒特感到阿不思的力场重又平息了下去。

他发出不满地叹息。虽然他确实喜欢那小打小闹的抚摩带起的舒适瘙痒，但现在，他只想对力场有更加全面的体验。

“来，”阿不思邀请道，瞬间，盖勒特感觉到那力场变得强硬起来，不再能相互穿透，“让我们再继续练习练习。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐BGM：SVRCINA - Astronomical


	8. 越界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特一周都没能与阿不思私下见面，对他甚是想念。年轻无畏的他萌生了一个必须被满足的念想。阿不思会被说服，跨出那一步吗？

~盖勒特~

盖勒特度过了辛苦紧张的一周。六年级的课业与五年级时一样繁重，他想象着，随着七年级结业考的临近，日子必将愈发难过。

在各个科目的多重重压下，他只能在课上见到阿不思了。晚间，他和他的同学一样在图书馆或是公共休息室里挑灯夜战。对他来说，课业难度上虽不成挑战，却还是很费时间。

盖勒特在这周里比所有人都要努力。并非是因为他还需要多费什么力气来保持年级第一的位置，而是因为他想要将功课提前完成，好腾出周五夜间的空闲时间来。

期待中的夜晚来临了，赶在宵禁开始前，盖勒特带着满心期许动身前往阿不思的办公室。他在包里藏了一瓶昂贵的红酒。阿不思依然坚持17岁前不许他沾酒，但他不到一个月就要成年了。盖勒特打算稍微试探一下他的边界。

再者说，他也急切地想要与阿不思共度一个轻松的夜晚——最好能在床上收场。他刚度过了漫长的一周，也已经忍耐得够久了。以红酒开始这个夜晚，兴许能营造出怡情的氛围。

他敲了敲阿不思办公室的门，但并没有等待主人的回应，便将门打开一条缝，微笑着探进一个脑袋。

“晚上好啊，教授。”他带着一丝撩拨地笑看向办公桌前的阿不思，看起来那人正在认认真真地批改作文。显然，他和他的学生们一样，都因作业忙碌万分。

“您是否能腾出一点时间呢？”

他看到阿不思抿嘴一笑。

“进来吧，格林德沃先生。”他拉长了语调，像是迟疑了一下措辞。他靠回椅背上，十指指尖相触，向盖勒特投去调笑的目光。

“大驾光临，有何贵干？”

盖勒特冲他魅惑一笑，走进办公室，关上了身后的门，然后迈着从容地步子来到阿不思的办公桌前。

“我寻思着，您或许和此刻的我一样急需一些休憩和陪伴呢。”他说道，绕过办公桌，散漫地半坐在桌沿上。

“继续演？”阿不思笑着问道，目光追随着盖勒特的每个动作。

余光的一个示意，让学生们的羊皮纸堆成了一叠，他的手套则反手轻抚过盖勒特的脸颊。

“见到你真好。”阿不思柔声道。

手套的动作让盖勒特的嘴角上扬，他俯下身在阿不思的唇上留下一个淡淡的吻。

“我也是。”他在那温暖的唇瓣上低语道，从桌沿上站起，坐在了阿不思的腿上。

阿不思将双臂绕上他的腰肢。

“我是不会介意所有的‘休憩’都在这样的‘陪伴’下度过的。”他呢喃道，即使他俩都知道，这并不可行——至少在德姆斯特朗，不引起些流言蜚语是不可能的。他们也已经商定，不会在盖勒特毕业前做出太过出格的举动。

但这话还是让盖勒特的嘴角一抽，他再次吻上了阿不思。

“嗯……我也不会介意的。”他坦言道，将阿不思的双肩拢得更紧了一些。

“把手头的工作放一放，与我一起去沙发上坐坐，你意下如何？”他在阿不思的耳边暧昧地低语道。

阿不思微笑，更紧地环抱住盖勒特，亲吻着他的喉结道：“这计划听起来不错。”

盖勒特发出一声舒畅的低吟，扬起脖颈将更多的肌肤送到对方的唇边。

“正如我的所有计划一样。”盖勒特喃喃道，嘴角扬起一个放肆的笑，随后不情不愿地抽身站起，握住阿不思的手，与他十指相扣，将他拉起身，向沙发走去。

没走几步，壁炉里便燃起了火。盖勒特偏头看去，阿不思施法的手还举在半空中。

他将阿不思带到沙发上坐下，带着一抹微笑从包里掏出那瓶酒。

阿不思扬起了眉毛。

“我真心希望这是瓶葡萄汁。”他说道。

盖勒特笑了，向他抛去一个调皮的眼神。

“那是自然，”他说道，一边抽出魔杖来开瓶，“你有玻璃杯吗？”

阿不思看上去犹豫了一下。年长者似是在为反对还是放手作心理挣扎。盖勒特万分希望结果会是后者，他不想搅乱今夜的气氛。

他饶有兴致地观察着，阿不思肉眼可见地摇摆不定，然后，无奈地叹息了一声，两只水晶玻璃杯凭空出现。

玻璃杯向盖勒特飘去，他向阿不思送去一个温暖的笑，将杯子倒满。

“祝我们度过一个美妙的夜晚！”他说道，碰杯前向阿不思投去一个灼热的眼神。

阿不思微笑。“祝我们今夜愉快！”他应和道。

他浅尝了一口。

“你从哪儿搞到酒的？”他好奇问道，“据我所知，德姆斯特朗的厨房是不进酒的。”

“为什么这么问？你也想来几瓶吗？”盖勒特调笑道，靠上椅背。

随后，他又耸耸肩道：“有人欠我人情。”

阿不思会意地嗯了声，点点头。

“这算是值了。”他对红酒的质量称赞道，若有所思地看向炉火，又抿了一口。

“那是。”盖勒特认同道。

他让酒液滑过舌头，靠上阿不思的肩头，扬起头轻啄他的下颚。

“吻我。”他轻声对年长者要求道。

阿不思微笑，用空着的手托起盖勒特的脸颊，低头凑向他。这个吻温柔地展开，其间蕴藏的情感如此浓厚，让盖勒特感觉到阿不思有多么动情。

盖勒特喜欢阿不思温柔的吻，但此刻他急需更多的激情。于是他加深了这个吻，空着的手轻抚着阿不思的膝头，手指打着圈，缓慢上移。

随后他不情愿地暂停了亲吻，让手上的玻璃杯飘向桌面，一条腿越过阿不思，转为跪坐在他上方的姿势。

他双手捧起年长者的脸，将那人重新拉入饥渴的深吻中。

他留意到阿不思也同样放下了酒杯，在盖勒特的手扶上他的胯部时，用同等地热情回应着他的吻。

盖勒特发出满意的喟叹。他等不及想要抚上对方裸露的肌肤。他们可有将近一个星期没有私会了！

他的胯部紧紧抵上阿不思，已经迫不及待地开始解起对方的领结。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

阿不思感到，盖勒特的到来总会让他的内心风起云涌——但感觉极佳。他们相互磨蹭的地方已经有了反应。毕竟，盖勒特不仅魅力出众，而且还异常主动。自己被如此得渴求着（而且还是被盖勒特），这个认知让阿不思情动不已，他身体的反应理应让他感到羞愧——至少在还剩的这一个月里。

在盖勒特开始用手指而非魔法解起他的领结时，阿不思不由在对方的唇上轻笑起来。

“你看起来那么迫不及待，却还是做得不紧不慢的嘛？”他问道，并没有施法帮他加快速度。他知道，盖勒特若是想，自然做得到。

“你不会是怕我承受不起吧？”阿不思调侃道。

他的话让盖勒特轻笑出声。随后，领带在阿不思的颈间突然抽紧。

“我有机会，让你‘承受不起’吗？”盖勒特暧昧地呢喃道。

阿不思浅笑，对颈部突然的紧张感不动声色。

“我觉得并没有。”他肯定道，虽然他心知自己常常为盖勒特所动摇。不再多想，他一边将手探进盖勒特的衬衣，抚摩着光滑的肌肤，一边抬眼看向身上的人。

“你这么觉得吗？”盖勒特问道，继续紧拽着阿不思的领带，紧张感越发明显，让他的呼吸有些窘迫。

盖勒特一手覆上阿不思乱摸的手，一手探向他们之间，暧昧地撩拨着阿不思腿间的凸起。

阿不思笑着扬起眉毛。盖勒特这回似乎比平时更有耐性。他们一般不会花那么长时间这么面面相觑。现在，盖勒特甚至停下了为他宽衣解带的动作，就好像有着大把的时间，一点儿也不着急似的。

“你可是打算额外挑逗我吗，亲爱的？”阿不思用略带危险的口气低声道，对方若有若无的抚触让他呼吸急促，却没有进一步的动作。

盖勒特的唇角勾起一丝狡黠的窃笑。

“也许？”他耳语道，俯下身，似是要吻上阿不思，却在即将相触的瞬间停驻了，只是继续缓慢而轻柔地隔着阿不思的西裤抚摩着那挺立的欲望。

阿不思轻笑，他自认一向属于相当有耐心的类型，而且他也有宠溺盖勒特的理由。稍稍的缺氧不足挂齿，更多别的事他都有经历过。在性经验上他有着绝对的优势，而他自己也深深享受着年轻人敏感的身体。

于是，他微微探头，将他俩之间的距离缩短到毫厘之间，继续直视着对方的眼睛，耐心地等着。腿间舒适的麻痒还不至于打破他的自持。既然盖勒特想玩，那他就陪他玩。

阿不思垂眼，盯着盖勒特近在咫尺的双唇，甚至能感受到唇间呼出的温热气息，后又抬眼，带着一丝挑衅看向对方。

盖勒特轻轻笑了，他看上去是撩拨够了。

他终于倾身吻上阿不思，用魔法解开领带，撇到一边的沙发上。

阿不思感到胸前一道魔力的抚触，解开了他的衣扣。

盖勒特抚上他赤裸的肌肤时，他听到少年满足的闷哼，享受地喟叹出声。

他决定回馈对方的盛情——况且，年轻人俊美的身形一丝不挂的时刻最宜观赏了——不用挪动一根手指，盖勒特的衬衫纽扣便自己解开了。阿不思将衬衣从那瘦削的肩头扯下，将他拉近了些，吻上他的胸膛。

伴着一声轻喘，盖勒特向后扬起了头。

阿不思短暂地放开怀中人，稍稍后靠仰视着盖勒特，那画面让他呼吸一滞。现实远超预期。他怎么就赢得了这所学校最迷人的造物，不仅赢得，还和他做“这种事”？只能说自己一次次受到了命运的眷顾吧。

盖勒特垂下眼帘，向他投注去同等迷醉的目光，让他一时不解自己何德何能值得被如此注视。在阿不思衬衣下抚摩的手移到后背，指甲轻轻刮搔着。

“阿不思？”他呢喃道，扭动胯部，挺身凑向对方。

阿不思满足了他未言的欲望，继续吻上他的胸膛。

“嗯……？”他应道，继续亲吻爱抚着对方柔软微凉的肌肤。他逐渐觉察到，随着盖勒特对他那处的抚摩，胯间的紧张感愈发明显了。

盖勒特舒爽的叹息带给阿不思一阵愉悦的颤栗。

随后，少年低下头，在阿不思的耳畔低语道：“我想和你上床。”

似是要验证自己的话，他的胯部打着圈磨蹭着阿不思的那处。

阿不思顿了顿。出于某种原因，他还是希望能推迟跨出他们关系的最后一步。他今天在盖勒特的饮酒问题上已经作出了让步。但这……这是另一回事。

“你确定？” 阿不思并非真心发问，更是为了换取一些思考的时间。

盖勒特明显有些惊讶地眨眨眼，后又魅惑一笑。

“否则我又怎么会提呢。”他语气暧昧道。

阿不思沉默了，与自己作着心理斗争。盖勒特在动摇他坚守的信条上有着出奇的天赋。坦白讲，他好久之前就想和盖勒特睡了，但他的责任感不允许他这么做，告诫着他要当他俩之间更理性的那个，对这个还有几周才成年的少年要谨慎行事。这个年纪的人总会反复无常。阿不思不想犯下什么让盖勒特将来后悔的错事。他不想因为自己过早地豪取太多，而无意间伤到对方。

但当他看向盖勒特的双眼，迎面对上的目光里透露着坚定。盖勒特若是想要什么，就决不会再动摇。阿不思又为什么要拒绝掉他自己同样渴望的东西呢？

尽管依然惴惴不安，但他最终还是点了点头。

“好吧。”他说道。

他的踌躇让盖勒特有些怀疑。

“你不想要吗？”他挑眉问道，口气里带着明显的不可置信。

阿不思理解他的困惑。毕竟他不可否认自己身体的反应。

“不是这样的，”他柔声抚慰盖勒特道，“我很想要。”

他略带羞怯地笑了。

“我想，我有所保留，只是因为你……嗯，你比我年纪小。”他最终还是直言道。他早就认识到，自己只有开诚布公才能不产生误会。

“而且年级小到尚未成年。”阿不思叹了口气，送给盖勒特一个带着歉意的微笑，“我知道，考虑到我们计划做的和已经尝试过的事，这怎么想都没什么说服力。”他微微耸了耸肩。

“况且你没几周也要十七岁了。但这对我来说还是一个道德负担。”

盖勒特听着阿不思的话，表情严肃起来。他看上去在认真考虑着这些话。

然后，他皱起的眉头松开了，俯身凑向阿不思的唇。

“这样，你就把这作为一个反证你道德守则的例外，如何？”他在阿不思的唇间低语，口气格外得通情达理。

盖勒特这般玩弄字眼，转为对自己有利的论调，让阿不思不禁失笑。“你也可以这样想吧。”阿不思应道，不禁扪心自问究竟是不是可以就此心安。

“那我们可就说好了，”盖勒特语气挑逗地继续道，“这就是说，所有其他学生对你来说就都是禁忌了。”

阿不思笑出了声。“那我也把话挑明了：我也仅仅对你感兴趣而已。”他眼中带笑，回应着盖勒特好似警诫的话语。

他控制自己不去过多考虑后果，而是更去倾听内心的选择。这也是他从盖勒特身上逐渐学到的东西。

他的话似乎让盖勒特很是受用，阿不思仿佛看到少年白皙的脸上浮现出了一丝淡粉。

“在这儿，你也找不到哪怕一丁点儿及得上我的魅力的人了。”他喃喃道。

阿不思低吟着表示认同。

“这也是一大原因。”他承认道。

为了重新唤起因他刚才的犹疑而冷却下来的气氛，也为了不让盖勒特觉得是自己的错，阿不思将一只手搂上他的后颈，将他压向自己。

“过来。”阿不思耳语道，热烈地吻上了对方。

他的手重新开始在盖勒特的身上游走，摩挲过赤裸的腰肢、平坦的小腹、瘦削的胸膛。他加深了这个吻，重拾起刚才被打断的情感维系。他再次感受到，盖勒特的存在本身就能令他的情绪迅速升温。

看起来，盖勒特那边也是如此。

“裤子……”他在阿不思的唇上嘟囔道。

阿不思打了个响指，身上的盖勒特便一丝不挂了。阿不思满意地闷哼着将手向下探去，直奔盖勒特早已急不可耐向他敞开的性器。他没有在挑逗的轻抚上耽搁太久。说到底，他知道盖勒特在这种事上没有多少耐心，而他们也已经磨蹭了够长时间了。于是，他用拇指将前端溢出的液体涂抹到柱身上，开始抚弄起来，一边继续亲吻着盖勒特。

他的动作很快得到了报偿，盖勒特的喘息渗入了亲吻中，不断挺身将腰胯顶入阿不思的手中。伴着一声轻微的呻吟，他断开了吻，将脸埋进阿不思的颈窝，让急促、炽热的吻印上他的皮肤。

阿不思感到，对方的强烈反应也让他自己的兴奋感急速攀升。感受着少年因快感而颤抖的身躯，他似是永远听不够盖勒特的喘息和呻吟。

为了带给盖勒特他渴望已久的满足，阿不思保持着手上高频的动作，持续刺激着盖勒特的性器，感受着那硬挺的柱体变得愈发湿润。看起来盖勒特的确沉浸其中。

“你美极了。”他在盖勒特的耳畔低语道，将体内汹涌的情绪化为话语送给对方。不论多少次，他每次都会更加享受几分。

肩头的一丝微痛是对他话的回复——盖勒特在那儿留下了咬痕。

然后他呻吟出声。

这带给阿不思一阵舒爽的战栗。他无法否认，他对此刻的享受程度超越了他生命中的大多数瞬间。想象着这回将不再停留于简单的手淫，兴奋感便让他愈发不能自己了。越是坚定了这个念头，就越发期待。

阿不思一边竭尽所能地取悦着盖勒特，一边将另一只手绕过盖勒特的胯骨探向后方。他抚摸着柔软的肌肤，画着圈靠近中心，却没有直接触碰或是以任何形式探入。

“你可愿意？”他问道，毕竟他只能臆测，盖勒特对于“上床”的想象究竟是怎样的。对于这第一次，阿不思不想逼他作太多的决策或是扔给他太多问题。若是盖勒特选择被动，那他尽可以放手让阿不思来办事——如果这符合他的预期的话。

阿不思尝试不去多想，盖勒特在实施召仙时还是个处子的事实。但同时，他也希望能带给他尽可能多的快感。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特过了好一会儿才对阿不思的提问反应过来，他点点头，闷哼着应道。

他将臀部索求似地蹭向阿不思。他足够信任阿不思来主导这件事，毕竟相比来说，他自己尚且经验不足。

阿不思在他阴茎上的持续刺激让他再无法想别的。

他感到手指更深地探入了他的臀缝，直到指尖触上了他的穴口，禁不住在触摸下收缩。

盖勒特无法抑制地紧绷起来。

但他马上察觉到，那手指不但温暖，还很湿润，就像是浸润了什么油膏一般。

阿不思开始对他的后穴按摩起来，一点点缓慢地加重力度。

尽管仍然微微紧张，盖勒特还是好奇地迎合起手指的动作。

阿不思不间断地对他的阴茎同步摩挲，这也缓解了后方刺激的不适感。

阿不思继续深入，小心地用指尖撑开了紧致的穴肉，先是缓慢地探入一个指节。随后每隔几秒便更深入几分，不断打着圈。

盖勒特试图将精力集中在这种不寻常的触感上。手指深层次的刺激逐渐带给他一种无法言表的体验。他发出一声轻喘，努力保持着当前的姿势，尝试体味这种全新的感受。

他将脸更深地埋进阿不思的颈窝，一边逼迫自己在手指缓慢深入搅动时尽可能地放松。

阿不思碰到了某处让他快感攀升的所在，盖勒特惊讶地喘息出声。这种感受无法描绘，但他只想让对方再碰碰那里。

阿不思再一次揉弄上了那处，就像是看穿了盖勒特的想法一般。一次又一次，让盖勒特感到酥麻感在下腹不断膨胀。

盖勒特呻吟着想要完全沉溺在那触感之中，阿不思却将手指撤出到只有指尖没入，随后挤进了第二根手指，重启了抽插翻搅的动作。在他逐渐适应了两根手指后，阿不思又一次顶弄上了盖勒特敏感的腺体。

盖勒特再次发出呻吟。这下，他可以确定自己确实喜欢这种感受。但两根手指已然将他撑得满满的，让他有种饱胀感。

阿不思放缓了爱抚盖勒特阴茎的动作，但并没有完全停下。

在他加入第三根手指，开始用三指一起戳弄盖勒特最脆弱的那处时，一声破碎的呜咽逸出了他的唇舌，他咒骂出声，紧紧钳住阿不思寻求支点。

但阿不思没有给他喘息的时间，他一边撑开三指，一边加大了揉弄盖勒特阴茎的动作，夺走他最后一丝理智。

盖勒特双手摩挲着阿不思的颈背，继续紧紧抓着对方，留下道道挠痕。

两边的刺激都同等得蚀骨销魂，他都不知道该专注于哪只手上，这感受让他几乎承受不起。虽然阿不思的动作已令他如此难耐，但一个念头越发强烈起来——除了阿不思的手指之外，他还渴望着别的什么。

“阿——阿不思……”他喘息着，努力控制着自己的声线。

“我想……要你、全部！”

“我知道，亲爱的，”阿不思在他耳边道，“相信我，会到那一步的。”

他将脸埋进盖勒特的颈窝，贴着那微凉的肌肤落下灼热的吻，继续着手上的动作。

在收到这个保证后，盖勒特全然放了手。他感到自己正不可阻挡地向快感的顶点靠近。深入他体内抽插的手指似是愈发加快了频率，将他推向难以想象的至高点。他再难抑制地胡乱挺入阿不思卖力摩挲的手，终于伴着急促的喘息和呻吟释放出来。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

盖勒特的高潮让阿不思感到莫名的满足——每次令对方达到高潮都会带给他这种感觉。他留给对方一些喘息的时间，借机将手指撤了出来，施法清理了一下双手，又将唇覆上了少年的肌肤。他重又将手抚上盖勒特赤裸的身躯，摩挲过身侧，在腰臀处稍作停留，温柔地掐弄，又在他的胸前流连，用指尖轻轻玩弄着乳尖。毕竟，他还不希望盖勒特的情欲全然褪去。

他知道盖勒特需要一点休整的时间。伴着他的触碰，少年开始贴向他，发出舒畅的喟叹——刚开始微弱……随后愈发情动地在阿不思身上扭动起来。

随着盖勒特的反应越发强烈，阿不思倾身压向了他，引导盖勒特侧身靠向后方，直到后背抵在了沙发上。

盖勒特抬眼看向阿不思，目光里浸润着欲念。这个眼神烧断了阿不思的最后一根弦。

他感到胯间布料愈发紧绷了。既然盖勒特已经不着半缕，他自然也没理由再保持矜持。

阿不思打了个响指，便解除了衣裤的束缚。他倾身紧紧贴上盖勒特，将那魅惑的双唇卷进一场激情的缠斗中。

像是一个邀请，盖勒特的双臂环上他的脖颈，将他拉向自己，一边回应着他的吻，一边发出动情的哼吟。

阿不思还在怀疑自己是不是太仓促了，但盖勒特的姿态，还有在他俩紧贴的身体之间微微耸动的性器全然消除了他的疑虑。

他自问，还需要等多少个信号，他才愿意踏出那一步。他要是再这么保持距离，盖勒特必然又要起疑了。

于是，阿不思再次抛开了杂念，全情投入地亲吻着盖勒特，用一个无声咒润滑了自己的性器。他的手抚过盖勒特周身，从腰胯来到大腿上。先在柔软的肌肤上画着圈，扫过外侧后，将盖勒特的双腿握住，引导他张开腿，抬起臀部。

阿不思格外紧张，说来可笑，他们明明都已经赤诚相见那么多次了，但这回非同寻常。

阿不思断开了这个绵长的吻，抬起头，为了在进入他时能看着他的眼睛，随后便将前端抵上了那已被充分扩张的穴口。

盖勒特用饱含情欲的目光回应着他，阿不思感到内心的防线逐渐溃散。他深深挺入盖勒特的甬道，两人同时发出一声低喘。

阿不思已经听着盖勒特勾人的哼吟忍耐得够久了，此刻后穴的收缩对阿不思的刺激超乎意料。他挤向深处，感受着包裹着他的温热湿润的紧致感，试图让自己适应这种蚀骨的快感。他垂首在盖勒特的颈侧轻咬，一边又在盖勒特高热的甬道内前进了几分，直到抵到最深处。

盖勒特发出难耐的呻吟。

阿不思感到了少年的迎合，怂恿蛊惑着他。阿不思又给了他一点时间，适应一下体内的异物，盖勒特是第一次，他不想难为他。他慢慢回撤，用手扶住盖勒特的腰胯，又缓缓顶入，随后猛地挺身整根没入。

他感受着少年包裹着他的肉壁一阵阵紧张地收缩，让他呼吸一滞。盖勒特正紧紧攫住他的事实让他备受抚慰，暖意在胸间腾升，幸福感淌过周身。阿不思一边亲吻着盖勒特的喉结，一边再次慢慢撤身，又大力破入。

盖勒特深深吸进一口气，伴着低吟将腿缠绕上阿不思的胯部。他再次高高扬起头，索求一个吻。

对方每一个细微的反应都在向阿不思宣示着他的欢愉，让阿不思不禁自问，是什么让自己先前踌躇不定了那么久。他在重又吻上盖勒特的双唇时发出满足的闷哼，在几下试探的顶弄后，重新调整了位置对准了盖勒特的敏感点。

在他再次挺身时，他感受到了盖勒特不受控的收缩痉挛，确认自己找准了地方。

于是，阿不思开始缓慢但猛烈地在盖勒特的后穴中律动起来，每次都正中脆弱的腺体，同时回应着盖勒特的每一个吻，送给他同等的渴望、爱恋和欲求。

保持缓慢的节奏让阿不思费尽全力。在他按捺多时为盖勒特做足了前戏之后，他现在能清晰感受到自己撤出少年身体再又挺入的每一分每一寸。

他努力压抑着，提醒自己注意分寸，不要伤到盖勒特，保持住这个频率。但这依然让放肆的快感在他体内快速地积累起来。显然，他并不是唯一一个沉迷其中的人，盖勒特的呻吟声伴着每次精准的顶撞越发高扬，性器前端也越发湿润。

阿不思将频率加快了一些，更决绝地掐住了盖勒特的腰臀，挺身没入，立即收获了更响亮的惊喘。

盖勒特对他动作的激烈反应令颤栗流过阿不思的脊背。继续着身下的顶弄，他伸手向下探去，再次抚上了盖勒特濡湿的性器，令少年敏感得哼吟出声。

他俩都快到了。无疑是年轻的一大好处，盖勒特那处早已重新完全硬挺起来。阿不思内心期望着能在释放时，将他同时送上顶峰。

情欲在体内疯长，他更深、更卖力地进入对方，逐渐增快频率。盖勒特死死抱住他的身体，让他知道对方也同样沉浸其中。

阿不思感到体内累积的快感已再无法压制。他一次次地撞入盖勒特的体内，终于伴着一声低沉的呻吟释放在他的最深处。抚弄下体带来的快感让盖勒特止不住地颤抖，一瞬过后同样发泄出来，瘫软在沙发上粗重地喘息着。

阿不思这才撤回手，伏在盖勒特的身上，亲吻落在他的喉间。

他倾听着盖勒特急促的呼吸。他自己也依然心率过速，大口喘息着就像刚跑了马拉松一般。

深入盖勒特的体内是如此亲密的感受。现在头脑逐渐清明，他可以思考一些其他层面的感受——在情感和心理层面，他对与盖勒特结合的渴求更甚。

盖勒特看上去也是如此。他的双腿仍然紧紧缠绕着阿不思，似是要将他锁在怀里。

“我希望这符合你的预期？”阿不思柔声耳语道。

盖勒特轻笑，将他拉近，在他的唇上亲了亲。

“我们必须要再来一次。”他决绝道，目光灼烈。

阿不思勾起嘴角。“这要我怎么拒绝呢？”他笑问道。


	9. 欢欣初体验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思轮到在德姆斯特朗值夜班。正值宵禁，他没料到会大半夜在走廊上撞见盖勒特。他并不觉得在这种场合偶遇是什么好事。

~两周后~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

昏暗的走廊上空无一人，静寂无声，只有阿不思自己轻轻的脚步声。他手持魔杖，杖尖荧光闪烁，为夜间巡逻的他照亮着道路。

在德姆斯特朗值夜班可要比霍格沃兹时无聊多了。违反宵禁的惩罚之严厉，让学生们没有一个胆敢下床瞎转悠的。

于是阿不思便把大部分时间花在了脑内冥想上。开始的几个月，他会为课堂做准备。后来，随着与盖勒特关于新世界的畅谈越发深入，他的念想开始变得越来越政治性和战略性。他正缺时间好好思索这些事——盖勒特提出的那些想法，阿不思应当支持还是加以引导，都极需妥善考量。

但今天，他却并不能享有这番宁静。

尚未能看清，阿不思就听见不远处的阴影里似有人声。他默默叹了口气，因为他能感知到，转角处的来人正是盖勒特。

他停下脚步，熄灭了光源，收起魔杖后将手抱在胸前。

他听着盖勒特跌跌撞撞地转过拐角，拖着脚向这边走来。他用谴责的语气道：“我希望你有个好理由。”

盖勒特在他面前站住后，俩人沉默了一瞬。

“什么的理由？”他用一种无辜的语气应道，却毫无诚意，毕竟阿不思都能听出他话里的窃笑。

“为你宵禁期间在校内游荡。”阿不思冷静道，一挥手让身边的火把燃起。他向盖勒特投去责备的目光。

“你应该很清楚……天哪，盖勒特，你喝醉了吗？”他注视着年轻人放大的瞳孔，神情严厉起来。现在光线充足，阿不思这才意识到这孩子的状态可比他起初猜测的离谱得多。

盖勒特的笑意却更浓了。

“没。”他答道。但他身形摇晃、神情恍惚的样子让阿不思确信他绝对不是清醒的。

阿不思将嘴抿成一道细线。显而易见，盖勒特沾了什么东西。阿不思不确定对方是不是撒谎说自己没喝酒，但这都无关紧要了。他现在不单纯是恼怒，更是失望。

这种时候会让他记起，盖勒特还是个过几周才成年的孩子。无论他如何早熟，他都和这个年纪的少年一样免不了因为年轻而受蛊惑。

“我没想到自己有一天要说出这话，”阿不思摇了摇头，克制地道，“因为你的无故夜游，我要扣你二十分。”

他抓住盖勒特的手臂，听着那人难以置信地惊叹：“二十？”他将盖勒特拉进了最近的一间教室，以防其他值守的教师走过这边捕捉到他们的对话。他点亮灯光，又关上了门，抱起双臂站在盖勒特的面前。

“你怎么回事？”他严肃地问道，“你觉得这很有意思吗？用些什么禁药搞乱自己的脑子？太令我失望了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

阿不思点灯的时候，盖勒特短暂地闭上了双眼，他放大的瞳孔还受不了光线刺激。

在他逐渐适应了亮度后，又迷失在阿不思的眼眸里。他只是潜意识里知道，对方正严厉地盯着自己。阿不思真的有双美轮美奂的眼睛，几乎称得上完美。那抹蓝色的配比刚刚好——不会太亮，也没有太暗，不那么强烈，也不过分黯淡。

他过了好一阵子才对阿不思的训诫反应过来。随后他翻了个白眼。

“我的脑子好得很。”他断然反驳道，带着笑拉开旁边课桌后的椅子坐下，他尚且有些站立不稳。

“我只是找点乐子罢了。”他坚持道，近两周的辛勤劳动后，这点小事应该可以理解。这些天他未免太过劳累了，倒不是说他学业上有什么困难，但这巨大的工作量加上无数小测验的轮番轰炸，还是让他的日子不太好过。况且盖勒特可不是混过的水平，他还要保持自己卓越的成绩。

用周末的时间消遣一番对他来说万分必要。况且，他这段时间都没什么跟阿不思长时间相处的机会。他想要放松一下也不是什么应当受到谴责的事。

但阿不思可不这么看。

“找乐子？”他咬牙切齿地重复道，“你就是这么定义“快乐”的？打破规矩，带来不必要的风险？毁掉你绝佳的头脑，让自己沦为随便一个醉酒的小孩子？”他厉声道，俯视着盖勒特轻蔑地哼了一声。

“我对你的期望可要远高于此。“

盖勒特皱起眉头，噘着嘴迎向那目光。

“时不时当一把‘随便一个小孩子’有什么不好？我又不需要事事都与众不同……”他嘟囔着，抱起双臂向后靠去。

他的话似是让阿不思的怒火烧得更旺了。若是盖勒特稍微清醒一些的话，或许他还能领会阿不思为什么这么生气。但眼下他甚至都难以集中精力，再与这人起争执更是令他头疼。

但阿不思像是完全没有意识到，或是丝毫不想体谅他。

“现在，听清楚我的话。”他低沉道，双手撑在盖勒特面前的课桌上，俯下身。

“过去的几周里，即使我不完全同意你的想法，我也都多次对你表示了认同，认真地倾听了你的观点，试图去理解你。”

他失望地摇头。“我不觉得，你的盟友值得受到你的如此‘报答’。你这么放纵自己，又怎么能当好一个领导者呢？”

阿不思带着轻视的目光重又站直身子，怀疑地挑眉。

“世界可不会休息，你不能小看了那些异议者，他们会抓紧这种机会推翻你。不要让自己的理智屈服于这种蠢事。”

盖勒特苦恼地叹了口气。

“这不是一回事，”他用一种泫然若泣的口气回道，探身向前，手肘撑在课桌上，抓住阿不思的领带，想把他拽到自己面前。

“阿不思，不要生气了。我不想吵架。”他喃喃道。他就算想争吵也没有那个力气了。

但这个一直以来能令阿不思缓和下来的姿态，今天却失效了。

阿不思不动声色的将他的手指从领带上扯开，后撤了一步。

“你的表现太幼稚了，”他冷酷道，“至少和我说实话，你用了什么？”

盖勒特一脸难以置信地仰视阿不思。

“这不公平！”他为阿不思居然就这么推开了他既气愤又受伤。

“盖勒特，”阿不思强硬道，他看上去已然耗尽了耐性，“回答我，你用了什么？”

盖勒特看向阿不思的眼里闪烁出挑衅。

“ ‘你用了什么？’”他学着阿不思的样子，“我为什么要告诉你？为了继续听你的长篇大论吗？”他气呼呼地道。

阿不思眯起了眼。盖勒特意识到自己的反应似是激化了矛盾。

他从没见到阿不思如此生气的样子。即使尚且意识恍惚，他都能感到周围紧张的空气开始噼啪作响。

但阿不思看起来却又平静了下来。

他深吸了一口气，噼啪声消失了，他的面部表情也平复了。

“好吧，”他用一种缓和的语气道，轻叹一声从盖勒特身边退开，穿过房间，边走边召来两杯水，兜了一圈后，让其中一杯飘到盖勒特面前。

“那至少喝点水吧。”他换上了友善一些的语调。

盖勒特犹豫不决地看向高脚杯。

“你不生我的气了吗？”他怯声嘀咕，毕竟，他并不希望阿不思发脾气。从空中接过高脚杯，他用指尖摩挲着杯子的边缘。

“不了，”阿不思温和道，回到他身边，与他碰了碰杯，将自己的那杯送到了唇边。在盖勒特同样举杯、饮下了几口后，他顿了顿，开口道：“那现在，我们再来尝试一次：你服用了什么禁药？”

盖勒特完全没有来得及思考答案，就下意识地开了口：“欢欣剂。”这让他一时间目瞪口呆。

“嗯嗯，”阿不思点点头。

“还有什么？”他追问道，侧坐在盖勒特桌上，俯视着他，等待着答复。他一定知道，单单是欢欣剂的效果不足以让人那么长时间保持飘飘欲仙的状态。

“没别的。”盖勒特立即答道。不管怎样，这的确是他的答案，但它是不经盖勒特的主动意愿脱口而出的。

这下，他终于理清了状况——若是他清醒的话，第一个非自愿的回应出口便应该让他警醒了。

他看向面前的高脚杯，又惊恐地望向阿不思。

“告诉我你没这么做。”他难以置信地喘息道。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

“你用了什么来增强欢欣剂的效用？”阿不思紧接着问道。他忽略了盖勒特的质问，计谋似是被对方发觉了，但他丝毫不动声色。他不在乎盖勒特是否意识到了自己被喂了吐真剂，只是一心想问出个真相。

但在答案出口前，盖勒特便用手堵住了自己的嘴。他从座位上跳了起来，似是想逃离自己的答案。他向后踉跄了几步，瞪大了眼看向阿不思。

阿不思连气都懒得叹。盖勒特当真以为自己还有可能逃得掉，他为此略带调侃地挑眉，一阵强风将盖勒特撂倒在地。阿不思抽出了魔杖。

“ 速速绑缚。”他平静道。绳索从他的魔杖射出，缠绕住盖勒特的手腕和手指，预防他使用魔法——或是用手堵住嘴。为了防止他逃跑，绳索的末端和桌腿捆在了一起，将人紧紧缚住。

阿不思步履缓慢地靠近，来到盖勒特的正上方后便俯身向下，直直坐在了他的身上。

“回答我，”他冷漠地命令道，“你是如何增强欢欣剂的效用的？”

盖勒特与吐真剂的斗争时间之长可以说相当不容易了。他紧闭着嘴，在阿不思身下挣扎扭动着，但不出两秒，还是从他的牙缝间蹦出一句“钻心咒”。

盖勒特几经挣扎却还是失败的样子，令阿不思不由轻笑了一声。见他陷于这番不能自控的情境有种莫名的感染力，他几乎想要趁人之危了。

但也只是“几乎”而已。

他让自己专注在正事上，点点头，又问道——更是出于好奇：“还有谁和你一起？”

“ 尼古拉·索罗科夫，”答案瞬间出口，他冲年长者破口大骂，“去你妈的，阿不思！”

阿不思皱了皱眉头，忽略了盖勒特的出言不逊。

“你是想说，你们是一边喝着魔药，一边相互施钻心咒？”他问道。他对某人向盖勒特用了不可饶恕咒这点有些心悸。

“对，但这和你毫无关系！”盖勒特一边愤怒地咆哮，一边继续在阿不思身下挣扎，看来他是试图踢腿将人从身上掀下去。

“你们是从什么时候开始的？”阿不思不为所动，继续问道。

“大概两年了，”盖勒特诚实回复，后又吼道，“够了！”

阿不思扯了扯嘴角。他难得觉得盖勒特这么得……可爱。像只翻倒在地的甲壳虫，没法改变局势，却又不乐意将控制权拱手相让。若是在另一种场合……

阿不思意识到自己走神了，他把思绪拉了回来。

为了稍微安抚他一下（又或者是为了利用一下目前盖勒特怒不可遏却也束手无策的局面），阿不思倾身在他的鼻尖落下一吻。

随后他站起身，为盖勒特松开了束缚，说道：“我来带你回宿舍。你急需好好休息。”阿不思得到了想要的信息，其他种种——比如说，盖勒特是否真要将他的人生挥霍在损人心智的幻觉里——他可以等明天少年清醒了再问。

但盖勒特似是对他来阴的这事依然耿耿于怀。

“不要再他妈假惺惺地摆出一副教师姿态了！”他吼道。阿不思看到他的眼里闪出了泪光。

“什么样的盟友会在水里掺吐真剂？！”

阿不思给了盖勒特一个宠溺的微笑。

“考虑到你都用了些什么禁术荼毒自己的脑子，我能谅解你现在的言行，”他平静道，“我们应当等你脑子清醒了再来商讨咱们的盟约事宜，你也这么觉得吧？”

他的泪水夺眶而出。

他抬手，一张课桌上的墨水瓶直冲阿不思飞来，但却完全打偏了，这将他的恍惚状态暴露无遗。

阿不思在墨水瓶擦身而过时，连眼睛都没眨一下。即使它打中了，他也不在乎。盖勒特明显处于失控中，近乎发狂。而阿不思此刻的失望和恼怒已经让他对这样的小事不为所动。

“我‘觉得’，你就是个该死的叛徒！”他大骂道。

阿不思清了清嗓子。

“是你背叛了自己，”他用和缓却坚决的口气应道，从盖勒特身边退开，打开门，“你若是这样践踏我们的盟约，我就没有理由再继续我们的伙伴关系了。现在，我首先是你的老师。所以，我建议你，听从我的指示，并且，小心掂量你的下一句话。”

盖勒特没作回复。他垂下视线，不说话也不起身，更没有听从阿不思的指令。

阿不思在门边等了一会儿。见盖勒特依然沉默着不起身，保持着蜷坐的姿势，眼泪落在面前的地板上，阿不思又走回了他身边。他难得见盖勒特这般情绪化。在那番经历之后也不奇怪。 

阿不思伸出一只手，将他扶了起来。

“起来。”他说道，明显温柔了许多，他让自己保持到现在的冷酷外壳稍微软化了一些。说到底，无论他表现得多么心狠，他终究还是在乎盖勒特的——不管有没有在拿解约作威胁。

盖勒特还有些身形不稳，他站起身，单手抹去了脸上的泪水。

他沉默了一会儿，带着些许窘迫垂眼注视着阿不思的胸膛。

然后，他断断续续地呢喃出声，不安的语调甚至让阿不思觉得不像他的声音：“我不、不想吵架。”

阿不思一个示意让门伴着一声轻响再次锁上。在施了闭耳塞听后，他叹了口气将盖勒特带进怀里。他不能忘了自己是年长的那个，年轻确实是做傻事的时候。盖勒特其余时候都表现得太过成熟，总让阿不思忘了他们之间差着好些年呢。

“那就让我们中场休息一下吧。”他作出了让步，轻抚盖勒特的后脑安抚着他。

盖勒特看起来在药效渐失之后已经精疲力尽了，此刻似是陷入了情绪低谷。他将脸埋进阿不思的颈窝，默默点了点头作为回应，后又溢出一声压抑的啜泣。

阿不思将盖勒特拢近了些，让他感受到自己的陪伴。盖勒特少见的情绪化可是一种全新的体验，让他不能马上适应。这孩子很少流露情感，他总习惯隐藏在高墙之后，阿不思从没有深入他内心到可以确信他所知所感的程度。若不是他们之间还有另一条精神上的超自然维系，阿不思恐怕会时常苦恼于盖勒特究竟感受如何。

但他此刻却像是一本摊开的书。盖勒特将阿不思搂得紧紧的，像是生怕他真的履行刚才的威胁一般。更让阿不思心暖的，是这意料之外的确认——盖勒特确实十分在意他们之间的关系。

他贴得更紧了些。

刚才的不愉快加上那加强版的幻觉显然还让盖勒特身陷低谷，为了将他带出来，阿不思开口道：“我有一个建议——”

“你今晚就不回宿舍了，在我那儿过夜，你意下如何？”他亲了亲盖勒特的额角，“不管怎么说，我的寝室可要近多了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~盖勒特~

盖勒特确实在努力稳定情绪了，他不想在阿不思的怀里整个情绪崩溃，但潮水般的情绪却以一种不寻常的、难以承受的方式席过他周身，让他不受控地紧抓住阿不思痛哭出声。

听到阿不思一起过夜的建议，盖勒特急忙点头，迎向阿不思落在他额角的吻。无论如何，此刻的他精疲力竭、情绪零落，再加上体内吐真剂的残留，自己走回寝室本就不可能了，更不用说他渴求着阿不思的怀抱，才不想孤身一人回自己床上呢。

阿不思低语道：“那我们走吧。” 被松开的时候，盖勒特振作了一下精神才忍住不继续抓牢对方。

阿不思牵起盖勒特的一只手，让门敞开，轻手轻脚地领着盖勒特来到走廊上，身后教室里的火把便自己熄灭了。

廊道里依然空无一人。

举起魔杖，他点起一簇微光，继续牵着盖勒特的手沿着走廊前行，拐过一个弯后，尽头便是那间办公室了。

盖勒特轻倚着阿不思走着，既因他尚且脚步轻浮，更是因为他贪恋与阿不思的肌肤之亲，牵手这点接触远不能满足他。

来到办公室的门前，阿不思示意门敞开，将盖勒特带了进去。门在身后关上，发出清晰可闻的上锁声。

随后，他一手搂住盖勒特的肩膀，带他穿过办公室进入私人寝室，领他在沙发上坐下。

“想喝点什么吗？”他问道，“茶？白水？”后又抱歉地微笑着补充道，“我发誓，这回不会掺任何东西了。”

终于有沙发了，盖勒特坐下后，沉默了一会儿才张口回答。

“茶吧，谢了。”他最终还是决定相信阿不思。

阿不思点点头，让手套去忙活起来，自己在盖勒特身边的沙发上坐下。

盖勒特的肩膀被重新搂住，他被拢进对方怀里。

“你为什么要做这种事？”阿不思问道。

盖勒特靠在阿不思身上，将脸埋进他的胸口。

“想要舒服。”他诚实道，恐怕是吐真剂的余效，加上他太累了，完全没精力去考虑什么修辞。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~阿不思~

阿不思轻轻叹了口气。这几周来确实辛劳，也难怪他想放松一下。只是这实施方式……着实惊到了阿不思，但这件事他可以等明天盖勒特缓回来一点——也能听进些话了——再谈。

手套将茶送了过来，阿不思拿起其中一杯。另一杯在盖勒特面前飘荡着，等候被他接下。

阿不思喝了一口。现在，盖勒特依偎在自己怀里的温热体温，加上腹内暖暖的茶，让他格外放松。他问自己，刚才的事情为什么没能向这个方向发展呢？为什么盖勒特没有马上来找他？他们本可以寻求另外的……同样让人神魂颠倒的途径。

他意识到自己又走神了。

盖勒特在阿不思胸前的摩挲将他拉回了现实。

“我想每晚都在你这儿过夜。”他呢喃道，抒了口气。

阿不思勾起嘴角。

“不多时你就可以自己决定在哪里过夜了。”他说道，意指盖勒特时日无多的学生生涯。短短一年半后，他就可以出去改变世界了。

阿不思下意识地在盖勒特的后颈处轻挠着。他俩能在某处一起生活的愿景听起来过于美好，让人不敢相信——白天携手共进，晚间同床共枕。这让阿不思的心里觉醒了一种他从未相信自己会有的愿望：拥有一段浪漫的长期伴侣关系，和一个超乎事业的共同目标——人生的目标，一个一起变老的未来。

阿不思将所有这些多愁善感的想法搁到一边。几分钟前，他还在拿解除伙伴关系当威胁。他们的关系如履薄冰，一步走错便会满盘皆输。过早地沉溺于这些幻想会很危险。

然而，盖勒特似乎在寻思着同样的事。

他抬起头，亲吻阿不思的唇，脸上带着幸福的微笑，过分梦幻的神情恐怕还得归功于他体内的欢欣剂。

“和你一起，”他在阿不思的唇上低语，“日日夜夜。”

“啊，亲爱的。”阿不思呢喃着。盖勒特的话让他心跳加速。

“你现在已经能随时将我化作绕指柔了。”他轻笑出声，盖勒特居然这么快就成功让他软化下来，再发不了脾气。他用空着的手捧起少年的下颚，再次吻上他。

盖勒特的笑打断了亲吻，他将双臂环上阿不思的脖颈。

“你发誓，”他要求的语气不能说不深情，“我一毕业，我们就这么做。”

阿不思犹豫着没有应答，他们谈的向来都是事业上的未来，至于究竟如何定义他俩之间的关系，至今都没有真正挑明过。谁能知道他们能走多远呢？盖勒特的想法一向深不可测，就算他明天一早醒来，表示思前想后发觉自己受够了，阿不思也不会奇怪。即使现在这种万分坦诚的时刻，他依然不敢放下忧虑。

“让我们晚点再谈这个吧。”他温柔答道。他现在还不想谈及这么沉重的话题。为一个以造福大众为目标的合作伙伴关系作出承诺、规划、协定并不难，但感情就是另一回事了。

这件事，要深刻得多，对阿不思来说，敞开心扉也要难得多。

“唔……”盖勒特若有所思地嘟囔着看向阿不思，脑袋靠上在他的肩头。

“你不相信，我们能一直在一起？”他用极轻的声音问道。

阿不思一时默然，努力搜寻着合适的措辞。


	10. 角色转换

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特说服了阿不思，去尝试某个新东西——某个让阿不思越来越难拒绝的东西。

~阿不思~

那句问话依然在阿不思脑内回荡。

“你不相信，我们能一直在一起？”

阿不思让他的茶杯自己飘向桌面，给了那一直在半空中端着第二杯茶、等候着盖勒特反应的手套一个示意，让它可以一边儿去了*。他满足了盖勒特寻求亲昵的愿望，将他搂地更紧了一些。

“你不觉得我们已经算……在一起了吗？像现在这样？”阿不思轻声问道。他们从没有在这件事上许下任何承诺。他们做的所有事都仅仅是就这么做了，却从没有探讨过深意。

盖勒特心不在焉地随手把玩着他的领带。

“我不知道。怎么说也算那么点了，不是吗？”他喃喃道。

阿不思微微一笑。

“ 怎么说也算那么点了。”他点点头重复盖勒特的话。这个回答说到点子上了。

“那又为什么要在今天绞尽脑汁，为明日的空中楼阁而担忧呢？”他温和道，亲吻盖勒特的额角。

“因为我不想，它就这么结束。”盖勒特耳语道，带着难得地坦诚，“你是唯一一个让我喜欢亲近的人。”

深受触动的阿不思沉默了。以盖勒特的标准来看，这话可谓是不寻常得诚挚而深情了。也正因为是这样的他说出这些话，分量也比随便什么人说的要重得多。阿不思知道，盖勒特有多轻视旁人。考虑到盖勒特和他自己这般出类拔萃、足以傲视群雄的造诣，在这点上阿不思可以理解。

不同的是，盖勒特从未有心去假装接纳任何除了阿不思之外的人。这让他的话更为意义重大。

“这可……谢谢你。”阿不思很是感动，一时有些语塞。他清了清嗓子。

“这让我很高兴。”他接着说道。回过神后，他重新捧起盖勒特的脸颊，在他柔软的唇上落下一吻。

“对我来说，也是如此。”他轻道。

盖勒特英俊的脸庞上笑意更浓了。

“那就让我们待在一起吧。”他在阿不思唇间喘息道。

盖勒特以疾风骤雨般的激情回吻阿不思，这让他嘴角的笑意止也止不住。

“乐意之至。”他呢喃道。少年的话语和姿态令他既惊喜又心安，他加深了这个吻，将盖勒特向后推倒，按进在柔软的沙发里。阿不思追随着他的后仰，逐渐变为欠身压在他身上的姿势。他继续保持着亲吻，牵起盖勒特的一只手，摆在他的头侧，与他十指交握。

盖勒特发出享受的喟叹，带着渴切将身体贴向阿不思。

阿不思又让这个吻保持了一会儿，直到他俩都再喘不上气才终于抬起了头。

盖勒特抬眼看向他，瞳孔放大，两颊绯红。他的唇角勾起一抹微笑，引得阿不思再次将吻印上盖勒特的额角，然后逐渐向下，途径他棱角分明的下颚，在他颈部的柔软肌肤上留下一串吻痕。盖勒特在他的身下不安分地扭动着，阿不思用空着的手抚过他的前胸和下腹，随着动作解开了他的衬衫衣扣，爱抚落在他温热的肌肤上。

盖勒特满足地轻哼出声。

“我喜欢你的手。”他用一种痴迷的语调道。

阿不思感到他胸间的暖意不断增长。他并不觉得自己属于那类持续渴求赞美的人，但从盖勒特那儿得到的称赞和肯定，的确是让他舒心的调剂。

他在盖勒特的颈间微笑，作为奖赏在那重重吸了一口，同时将手游离向盖勒特的乳头，先是暧昧地打圈，再又捏住。

他收获了一声低吟。

盖勒特抬起空着的手越过他的肩头，扯起他衣领的方式极尽诱惑。

“把这个脱掉。”他不满地命令道。

阿不思为那近乎专横的口气轻笑出声。

“如你所愿，”他温和地耳语道，松开与盖勒特交握的手，一个手势让他终于解除了上衣的束缚。

“还有什么吗？”他半带调笑地追问道，双臂抱上盖勒特的腰肢，从脖颈一路向下亲吻至锁骨和前胸。

盖勒特发出一声诱人的轻笑。

“嗯……裤子。”他应道，随之开始在阿不思赤裸的身上摩挲。

他向下摸去。

毫无防备之下，盖勒特满载占有欲地抓住了阿不思的臀部，让他那处瞬间紧张地一颤。事情正在向情色的方向发展，他对这走势很满意。不管怎么说，他们也有两周几乎没怎么见面了，而他们的第一次性事因为时间关系而没有再继续下去，也是因为阿不思不想急于一时。

他再次用一个手势让自己全身赤裸地跪趴于盖勒特的上方，而公平起见，他也用魔法为少年脱光了衣服。在接触到对方赤裸的肌肤时，他发出一声喘息。他松开环抱着盖勒特的双臂，一手屈肘支撑着自己的身子，一手抚过盖勒特裸露的躯体。

“嗯，这下好多了。”他在盖勒特的耳边低语。

盖勒特抬起胯部，蹭向阿不思。

“确实好多了。”他呢喃着认可道，手指紧紧抓住阿不思的臀部。

他们的敏感处相互摩擦，让阿不思发出一声动情的呜咽。他凑近盖勒特，在他的颈间轻咬，伸手在他的胸前画着暧昧的圈一路向下，抚过腹部，却保持着耐心，并不触碰盖勒特的性器。还不到时候。他要好好享受这个没有衣物隔阂、彼此依偎的时刻。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~盖勒特~

阿不思总是极尽温柔地对待他，耐心的抚触也让盖勒特很是享受，但同时，高燃的欲火已经不容许他继续被动地躺在阿不思的身下了。盖勒特需要更多，他想要极尽所有可能的方式品味对方——最好此刻马上！

在阿不思的手继续下移时，他将那手一把捉住、拉向一边，又将阿不思推开了一些。

意料之中地，阿不思直起身，向他投来疑惑的目光。

并不开口解释，盖勒特将他继续向后推去，直到他自己能坐起身来，侧向一边，于是两人翻了个面，最终变成了盖勒特跪坐在阿不思的腿上，向下看向他。

他着迷地注视了阿不思一会儿，欣赏着他在自己身下躺着，抬眼看向自己的样子。

盖勒特不由弯起嘴角。阿不思赤裸着躺在他身下的认知，给他带来了极大的快感，至于这是不是欢欣剂的作用，他并不在意。

他将手放在阿不思的膝盖上，示意他将腿为自己分开，在阿不思顺从地照做后，盖勒特将自己挤进腿间，轻啄阿不思的胸口以示奖励。

他没有耽搁太久，继续下移到与阿不思的下体平齐的位置，随后他舔了一下唇，便二话不说将阿不思的阴茎含入口中

阿不思发出一声惊喘。

“出人意料。”他喘息着评价道。

盖勒特带着一丝坏笑加重了箍住阿不思阴茎的力度，兴致勃勃地瞟向阿不思。

阿不思回应他的眼神里带着欲火，他的手滑入盖勒特的发丝之间，闭上双眼，再次仰起头喘息出声。

盖勒特很满意对方的反应，在前端吸吮一阵后，便慢慢吞入更多。

盖勒特深深埋下头，直到阿不思的前端抵到自己的喉部，才重新抬起来，将舌头贴在阿不思的阴茎下侧，缓缓上舔，再以缓慢的频率重复整个动作。

他的努力很快有了回报。

阿不思呻吟出声。

“梅……梅林。”他呼吸急促。

盖勒特享受的不止是阿不思的呻吟，还有他越来越紧地抓着自己卷发的手，这让他的头皮微微麻痒。

过去几周里，他从阿不思令人印象深刻的示范中学到了不少。他的口交技巧较先前有了进步，这令盖勒特有一丝自豪。他最喜欢让阿不思神魂颠倒了。

为年长者的反应大受激励，盖勒特将他吞吃得更深，在最深处停留了一瞬。

然后，他松开口，双唇完全脱离阴茎时，带起让人脸红的声音。他抬眼看向阿不思。

“我想要你。”他耳语道，向对方投去意味深长的目光。他暧昧地舔舐阿不思的前端，向对方臀部探去的手指昭示着他的意图。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~阿不思~

阿不思理解了盖勒特对今晚的想象之后不由浑身一颤。他已经很久没有尝试这个体位了，事实上，他在遇到盖勒特之前也已经久未经性事了。他从没有固定在一个体位，而今天，盖勒特这么示意了，让他内心有些难耐的激动。他们若是这么做了会是怎样一番景象？这幅画面已然闯入了阿不思的大脑。

受到盖勒特极尽技巧地挑逗，他向下看去，点了点头，出乎寻常地迅速决定交出控制权。

“我也想要你。”他低喘道，现在总算有了一刻喘息之机，他得以勾起一丝诱惑的微笑。

“你想我怎么做呢？”他柔声道。

盖勒特的脸上露出一丝掠食者的神色，带给阿不思一阵舒适的颤栗。

“那，首先……”他开口，屈起阿不思的双腿，俯身在阿不思的喉部落下炽热的一吻，然后在他耳边低语道，“把你的双手放在沙发扶手那儿。”

阿不思微笑。他喜欢盖勒特的思考方式。虽然不是第一次这么觉得了，但他依然很受用。

在顺遂盖勒特的心意之前，他伸手勾住了少年的后颈，将他压向自己，饥渴地吻住他。

一番激烈的唇枪舌战后，他终于放开了盖勒特，将双手举过头顶，带着期望的目光瞥向盖勒特。

盖勒特丝毫没有耽搁。带着一抹挑逗的微笑，他的手沿着阿不思叉开的双腿探向后方，用魔法为手指润滑。

阿不思在盖勒特的指尖碰到入口时稍一收缩。他极具兴致和耐心地看向盖勒特。情动之间，他依然回忆起了盖勒特在他们第一次的时候还是处子的事实。现在，他想要自己来为阿不思扩张，而不是全权交给更年长的自己，意味着他愿意虚心接受阿不思的指导。

但首先，阿不思决定先让他自己探索一下未知领域。

盖勒特保持着耐心，动作很是小心。

他用指尖在阿不思的入口处画着圈徘徊了许久，才终于试探性地向甬道内探进了一个指节。

一边这么做的时候，他依然紧紧盯着阿不思。他学得很快。

阿不思喘息了一声。这种刺激让他不太适应，异物的触感很是难以描述。距离他上次打开身体已经太久了，现在他需要一点调整的时间。

手指在他的体内静止了够久的时间后，他向盖勒特微微一笑。

盖勒特会意，将手指推进了一些，眼中的痴迷清晰可见。他开始搅动起来，明显模仿着阿不思两周前第一次对他的动作。

虽然对阿不思来说，这并非全新的体验，但已经过了太久，让他觉得这次的刺激远超记忆中的程度。特别是当盖勒特擦碰上他的敏感点时，他一阵颤栗。

但毫无经验的盖勒特并不知道哪处是重点，他的手指划过了阿不思的敏感处，绕了一圈，又再次抚过那处。

阿不思发出一声低喘。

“等……”盖勒特立即停下了动作，阿不思向身上人送去一个浅笑。

“就是那儿。”盖勒特再次试探着戳中那处，令他呻吟出声。

“没错。”阿不思喘息道。

受到鼓舞的盖勒特将手指更重地按向阿不思体内的快感源泉，在其上打圈揉搓着，每一圈都加大一些力度，毫不留情地摩擦着阿不思敏感的腺体。

阿不思感到自己仿佛要被来自下体的快感闪电击穿了。开始时只是轻微的酥麻，很快攀升为过载的刺激，令阿不思折起脖颈，呻吟出声。

“莫佳娜……”他呻吟道，急迫地呼吸着空气，“不、不要做过头。”

盖勒特马上停了下来，手指只是轻轻停留在阿不思的敏感点上。

“太过了？”他问道。他真诚求教的表情让阿不思心里暖暖的。

“有点。”阿不思笑着应道。

“试着不要过度按压，对那处的刺激要松弛有度，”他继续分享着自己的经验，“否则，太快地刺激过猛的话，反而会事与愿违。”

盖勒特点点头，他的手指重新开始画起圈，但更谨慎、更温柔，就好像他还在摸索施加多少压力才能达到最佳效果。

为了更好地集中于身体的感受上，阿不思闭上了眼睛，在一声含混的呻吟逸出唇间时点了点头。

“好多了。”他轻叹道。

获得肯定的盖勒特继续着这个节奏。阿不思感觉到，他的目光正在打量着自己周身。

阿不思又感到，身上人挪动了一下，随后便有炽热的舌尖在舔舐他前端溢出的液体。

阿不思咬住了下唇，压抑住喉间的呻吟。他双手都在颤抖，全身战栗、喘息不已。自己竟然那么快就被盖勒特和他难以估量的学习能力搞得神魂颠倒，简直不可理喻。他甚至还领悟到了，要配合着阿不思体内累积的快感，重新加重对腺体处的按压力度。

盖勒特探入穴口的第二根手指仿佛在询问阿不思的允许，令他的胯部猛地弹起。他感到欲火正在吞噬他的理智。盖勒特的舌头还加倍努力地刺激着阿不思的下体，他感到自己正在逐渐滑向失控。在意识的边缘，他感到盖勒特也有些惊讶，流露出一丝超过预期的惊喜之情。阿不思也没有预料到，自己会那么快沉沦至近乎忘我的地步。

他的后穴终于放松下来，吃进了盖勒特的手指，阿不思用手背死死堵住了即将脱口的呻吟。

“阿不思，”盖勒特一边将指尖调戏地顶弄着阿不思的敏感处，一边用天鹅绒般的嗓音低语道，“把手放在沙发扶手上。”

盖勒特的执拗让阿不思发出一声沙哑的轻笑，意图掩盖年轻人出乎意料的支配欲有多么动摇、撩拨到他。他决定满足盖勒特的愿望，以防惹对方不开心，即使这对他来说相当艰难——他可以想见自己本可以用闲着的手做很多更有意义的事情……就这会儿便有更多的想法涌入脑中。

但此刻，他努力控制住自己。他继续闭着眼，集中于体内的手指上，紧紧咬住下唇，以防自己出口的呻吟太过放浪。他很久没有允许他人如此亲近自己了。如今完全打开自己的身体对他来说实属不易。满溢的欲望和盖勒特的手指让阿不思越来越贪恋更多，但他早已习惯于处处将控制权握于手中，这让此刻的他有些无措。但盖勒特马上就要以另一种方式填满自己的想法，还是令他体内的快感节节攀升。

好似作为奖赏，盖勒特重新俯下身，吻住了阿不思的性器前端，一边吮吸，一边用舌尖暧昧地戏弄。

盖勒特的手指挤入了更深处，在阿不思的腺体处流连，摄人心魄地画着圈，同舌尖一道剥夺着他思考的能力。

这会儿，盖勒特却突然停下动作、抬起头来，阿不思不得不深深喘息，才让头脑恢复了一丝清明。

“准备工作怎样才算完成了？”盖勒特虚心求问道。

“当它……哈……感觉起来不再那么……紧的时候。”阿不思努力从喉间挤出一个答复，虽然他力图说完整句话，但蚀骨的快感和凌乱的呼吸让这成为了不可能的任务。

“你要多作扩张动作……”他喘息道，“……让肌肉更加……松弛下来。”

阿不思心理上还不太习惯这个体位，他的身体也是如此。他感到自己仍然紧绷着，即使他内心期待着盖勒特的进入。他闭上眼，有意识地作起深呼吸，让自己更加放松下来。

盖勒特点点头，按照阿不思的指示张合起手指。

“你准备好的时候告诉我。”他说道。

这话让阿不思沙哑地笑出了声，但却被一声呻吟打断，又因盖勒特的手指重新触碰到他的敏感点而被自己正作着的深呼吸呛到。

“亲爱的，”他开口，虽然是指导性的话语，但出口却变得低沉而魅惑，“我还需要……嗯……加一根手指……我……哈……才能容下你。”

他想起了过去，只需要一两根手指便可以完成扩张了，但那已经过去了太久，他的身体已经不再能适应这样的强度。所以，他决定在几根手指的问题上还是谨慎行事。试验可以留到他们可能的下一次再做……如果阿不思还想再放任一次的话——并不是说他不喜欢，毕竟盖勒特不仅温柔，而且耐心——但阿不思太过珍视自己对生活的把控感，因而对这体位有些障碍。况且，谁又知道，盖勒特究竟喜不喜欢这个角色呢，到现在为止他们都还只是纯粹的探索而已。

这就让充分的准备工作更显重要了。

“用三根手指……”他喘息着邀请道。又因盖勒特再次戳中让他神魂颠倒的那处而向后折起脖颈，他感到颤栗沿着脊柱流遍全身。

盖勒特即刻顺从了他的要求。他用谨慎却不容置疑的力度将第三根手指推入阿不思体内，穴口容纳了它，手指陷入了更深处。

“莫佳娜。”阿不思发出喟叹，盖勒特的手指又开始张合起来。他感到自己被完全填满到无法再思索别的事情，浑身颤抖不已，他仅存的清明被剥夺，最后一丝掌控力逐渐流失。每次盖勒特的手指摩挲过他的敏感处，都仿佛有闪电流窜过他的下腹，每一次都让欲火烧得更旺。阿不思屈起项背，呻吟出声。他开始在盖勒特身下不满地扭动起来，寻求解脱般地高高抬起臀部，以便更重地迎上盖勒特的手指。

虽然阿不思觉得他应该再多等几秒，给自己一些喘息之机，但他已经等不得了。

“差不多了。”他呼吸凌乱，睁开眼，向盖勒特抛去一个慵懒迷离的眼神。

“我准备好了，”他沉重地喘息着道，“进来吧，盖勒特。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~盖勒特~

阿不思看起来越来越陷入忘我的状态，这让盖勒特禁不住勾起一丝满足的微笑。看着阿不思为自己意乱情迷，实在是一番既刺激又陌生的体验。盖勒特默默地在心里记下，他们将来一定要更多地干这事儿。

他痴迷地看着阿不思在自己的抚触下颤抖、呻吟的样子。这会儿，对方给予他不单是首肯，更是急迫的渴求，盖勒特自是没有再耽搁的道理。

盖勒特将手指从阿不思的体内抽出，俯身下倾，一边激烈地吻住他的唇舌，一边调整位置。他用魔法湿润了自己早已挺立的阴茎，便小心地抵上了阿不思的入口。

阿不思的双臂环住了他的颈项，大口喘息着，就像是想要被盖勒特填满的欲望已经占据了他的大脑一样。这让盖勒特更为兴奋，自信心也更加满溢。

他对这次“初体验”的享受程度恐怕会和上回不相上下。

阿不思的入口接纳了他。

盖勒特沉身又探入了几分，因过载的快感而呼吸凌乱的他不得不断开了亲吻。

颤栗一波接一波地淌过他的脊背。虽然阿不思的嘴已经让盖勒特神魂颠倒了，但还是远及不上他此刻的感受。他的手指紧紧抓住阿不思的髋部，享受着被阿不思紧紧包裹的全新感受。与对方这般联结的体验，带给盖勒特飘飘欲仙的感觉，甬道内的肌肉抽动着，像是吸引他进入得更深，让他近乎丧失了最后一丝清明。

攀升的快感让他再没了耐性。他回撤了一点便又挺入了一些。

阿不思立即喘息出声，似是被惊到了一下。盖勒特似乎捕捉到了他被情欲迷蒙的双眸里的一丝笑意。

“你做得很好，亲爱的。”阿不思耳语道。

盖勒特完全不觉得自己做得多好，毕竟那高热的紧致感全然不允许他保持头脑清醒。他咬了咬自己的舌头，以保卫最后一丝理智。说到底，他的目的是让阿不思为他疯狂，而不是他自己沉沦在欲望里。

而阿不思主动地将盖勒特拉向了自己，又将臀部抬高了一些。盖勒特感激地更深入了几分，尝试利用好这个新角度。阿不思为他的探索提供了方便，他也要精准地撞上那处让阿不思最舒爽的所在。

很快，他就收获了一声远比先前动情的呻吟。阿不思更高地抬起臀部，双腿交叠在盖勒特身后，一边勾着他的身子，敦促他更深地进入自己，一边向后折起了脖颈，双唇微分。

盖勒特着迷地盯着他，看着他忍无可忍地闭上双眼。

盖勒特逐渐适应了这种蚀骨的刺激感，开始掌握了诀窍。

下一次回撤后，他更加精准地挺入阿不思的体内，得以进得更深了一些，令他享受得低吟出声。阿不思的呻吟声让他的顶撞里多了一丝甜蜜。他似乎确实找对了方向，盖勒特能明显感到，阿不思甬道内的肌肉痉挛着，挽留般地包裹着他。

他俩前额相抵，他虽然呼吸粗重，但嘴角一直带着一抹笑。他保持着稳定的节奏，小心留意着，让自己几乎每次都直撞上阿不思敏感的腺体。

伴着盖勒特精准的顶弄，呻吟声再次从阿不思口中逸出后，便再也止不住。

欲望令盖勒特撞入阿不思体内的力度不断加大。他想要听到阿不思为他尖叫。

阿不思的双手钳住他的肩膀，在他又一次正中红心后，开始用指甲挠过他的皮肤。

“盖……勒特。”他急促地喘息着，这呼唤在他现在的状态下听起来好似乞求。

他抓住盖勒特的上臂需求支点。

他混杂着咒骂的呻吟让盖勒特愈发卖力。

他到目前为止都成功地保持着节奏，但他知道自己不能坚持太久了。满溢的快感让他几近失控，他想要在阿不思的最深处释放——如果可能的话，想和他一起。

等不及了的盖勒特将手探入他们之间，抚摩起阿不思早已被前液湿润的阴茎。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~阿不思~

盖勒特额外的爱抚令他丧失了最后的克制。他双手捧起盖勒特的脸颊，将他拉下来与自己深吻，混杂着呻吟和急喘，直到再无力支起头部。盖勒特对他太好了。

阿不思没想到他这会儿还能有心用手照顾他的高潮。这令他体内的部分过载的快感化为急迫的期待感，但他感觉得到，看起来全神贯注的盖勒特实际上是在压抑自己的高潮。他们都快到了。

阿不思自是不介意这点。盖勒特的顶弄依然激烈，手上继续抚慰着他的性器。阿不思来者不拒，伴着呻吟和喘息在盖勒特身下扭动着，他感到盖勒特的抽插变得凌乱了起来。阿不思的双腿更紧地缠绕住他，像是要阻止盖勒特在他之前释放，但他知道这是难免的。有一瞬间他考虑了一下高潮限制咒，但他很快抛却了这个想法。也许下次吧。

现在他想先好好享受一下自己逐渐逼近高潮时微微超过的刺激感。

盖勒特的动作越来越急躁，而他自己也就快到了。

盖勒特发出一声魅惑、深沉的低吼，带给阿不思一阵舒爽的战栗，一股热流注入他的体内，令他的髋部又不受控制地向前挺动了数次。

盖勒特的高潮让阿不思感到一种奇异的欣快感，即使他自己还差一口气。当盖勒特脱力地伏到他的身上时，不寻常的满足感盈满了他的胸口。

但当抽插停了下来，爱抚他的手也节奏渐缓，他意识到自己受不了在就要到了的时候停住。

“让我……用你的手……射。”他在急促的呼吸间耳语着，情急之下容不得盖勒特喘息的时间了。他将自己的手覆上盖勒特的，感受着他们一同紧紧握住他的性器，快速地大力撸动起来。

并不费多少时间，爱抚的力度刚刚好，就像是压抑情欲的阀门被打开了，高潮急速逼近，伴着一声压抑的呻吟和激烈的喘息，他很快便得以在盖勒特的手上释放。

他瘫软下来，一手虚搭在盖勒特的肩头，锁住的双腿放松下来，支在沙发上。现在情潮退去，他更深切地感受到身体的疲惫。

他闭上双眼，深深吸气，沉浸在高潮的余波里。

他慵懒而疲倦地轻轻吻过盖勒特的双唇。

阿不思感到对方的回吻越来越微弱，逐渐睡了过去。也不奇怪，这会儿应该过了午夜了，而他刚刚经历了辛苦的一周。在自己忘掉之前——不处理的话应该马上就要引起不适了——他轻轻一挥手，为他俩清理掉了周身的各种体液。又一个魔咒召来了叠在沙发靠背上的毯子，铺展开来盖在他俩身上。他并不想那么快就离开盖勒特的怀抱，但他也不想感冒。

*

阿不思醒过来的时候，盖勒特依然紧贴着他睡在他的床上。他想起来，昨晚的某一时刻他俩从沙发换到了床上。现在，在这个慵懒的周六早晨，他有时间好好消化一下昨晚经历的事。

他感受得到臀部的轻微胀痛，动作的时候还会加重。阿不思不禁勾起一抹自嘲的笑，谁能想到他有一天会到这般境地？虽然他并不讨厌。

他推了推盖勒特，这位似乎依然做着好梦，他亲了亲少年的额头，便轻轻地翻身起床，意料之中的钝痛让他不由颦眉。

阿不思站起身，暂且忽略了疼痛，从边桌上拿起了魔杖，用一个无声咒穿衣完毕。他轻手轻脚地进入办公室，叫来在德姆斯特朗厨房工作的家养小精灵。

“早上好，邓布利多主人。”小精灵深鞠一躬致意道。

“早上好，”阿不思说，“请为我准备两人份的早餐，再加上茶和咖啡。不要送进我的寝室，”他强调道，“留在这里就好。”

小精灵又一鞠躬道：“如您所愿，先生。”便哔的一声消失了。

阿不思默默点点头。这样就免了他和一名学生的关系被家养小精灵透露给别的老师的风险了。若不处处小心防范的话，就容易出岔子。

阿不思若有所思地来到窗前，他打开窗，晨间的清风涌入室内，拂去了他的倦意。他思考了一下，在他将自己交付给盖勒特之前都发生了些什么。他们还有一个问题没有说清。阿不思昨晚给足了他宽限期，不知道今天的盖勒特会不会更顺遂一些。致幻作用到现在也应该完全褪去了。

他离开床前，打开了橱柜的最上层，取出止疼药剂，拔出瓶塞、一饮而尽。

效果立竿见影。没了臀部恼人的抽痛，阿不思觉得自己为接下来的谈话多了些信心。

几分钟后，早餐便出现在了他的办公桌上，阿不思举起魔杖，让它飘在身前，转身向寝室走去。盛放着食物的餐盘渐渐向边桌下降。

它接触木质桌面时发出的轻响让盖勒特合着的双眼微微抽动了一下，他的双手摸索着向阿不思刚刚躺着的位置探去。

他紧闭着眼皱起眉头，发出一声痛苦的呻吟后，将头埋进了枕头里。

阿不思轻笑。盖勒特显然深切体会到了欢欣剂的副作用。并不是说这就会阻止他下次再这么干，但……也许会让他多一丝顾虑。而且，关于这个“下次“他也正想好好谈谈。

阿不思挥了挥手，为自己倒了杯茶，又将咖啡倒入第二个被子里，他带着两个杯子回到床边坐下。

”来点咖啡吗，亲爱的？”他柔声道。毕竟他并不想让盖勒特不开心，他都有些同情这孩子了。

盖勒特发出一声难以分辨的嘟囔，然后小心的从枕头下面探出脑袋，头发都被睡得乱糟糟的。

“有宿醉缓解剂吗？”他用沙哑的声音问道。

阿不思轻笑，他让咖啡飘回桌上，俯身在盖勒特的额上落下一吻。

“去去就来。”他温柔道，起身来到小吧台前，这里和他办公室里的橱柜一样储存着日常必备的各类药剂。他拿起一管宿醉缓解剂，回到床边，打开塞子，递给正在喝着他的茶的盖勒特。

盖勒特接过来一口灌下，脸拧成了一团，这药的味道可不太好。

但盖勒特的样子看起来，更像是有些反胃。

随着又一声痛苦的哼哼，盖勒特重新陷进枕头里，闭上了眼，显然是在等着药剂起效。

过了一会儿，他抒出了一口气，紧绷的表情也舒缓了下来，看起来是有效了。

“谢谢。”他呢喃道，

盖勒特的感谢让阿不思微微一笑，为他捋顺满头的金发。

“没事，亲爱的。”他柔声应道。

盖勒特向阿不思的手里蹭了蹭，睁开了双眼，他上下打量着阿不思衣装齐整的身躯。

“你不打算回床上来了？”他带着一丝暧昧的笑问道，轻轻吻了吻阿不思的手掌心。

阿不思的心跳稍稍加快了一些，这个小小的亲密举动让他很是受用。

“不，亲爱的，”他柔和道，“这恐怕会让我产生一些不良想法，显然你也一样。”他向对方投去一个意味深长的眼神。

盖勒特轻笑出声。

“我一直都有不良想法。”他应道，眼里闪烁着戏谑的光。

“和你一样，阿不思。”他调侃道。

阿不思笑出了声。“别太放肆了，格林德沃先生，”他调笑地斥责道，“这样的指控我可是断不容许的。”

阿不思直起了身，他意识到盖勒特显然不但重新振作，而且还兴致高涨，甚至不能保证他最后不会落到再次一丝不挂地躺倒在他身下的地步——或者身上。梅林的胡子，盖勒特不会是说对了吧？不良想法的频繁闪现可是最近才出现的现象，这必须得怪他过分靓丽的床伴了。

为了把他俩从胡思乱想里拉回来，阿不思扭头向餐盘示意。

“饿了吗？”他问道。

盖勒特马上坐了起来。他点点头。

“相当，”他伸了个懒腰，又咧嘴笑着道，“在床上吃早餐吧？”

阿不思的嘴角一抽。盖勒特看起来相当享受对他的各种挑逗，但考虑到阿不思还有话想好好谈，他需要保持头脑冷静。

于是，在盖勒特再做出什么意外之举之前，他起身向沙发走去。

“我们在桌上吃吧，”他说道，在沙发上坐下，向盖勒特投去邀请的目光。

盖勒特笑出了声，但他未予置评，起身套上衬衫和裤子。

他一边在沙发上坐下，一边随手捋了几下凌乱的发蜷。

阿不思感到盖勒特在他的脸颊上亲了一口。

“谢谢你的早餐。”他在阿不思耳边低语道。

阿不思微微一笑。

“乐意而为，亲爱的。”他答道。盖勒特可以表现出完美的礼貌——如果他想的话。在他抽身前，阿不思捏住了他的下颌，转过他的脸，将吻印上他的双唇，随后才放开了他，许他去吃东西。

阿不思自己抓起一把葡萄，然后又喝了一口茶。

他身边这位饥饿不堪的年轻人却在狼吞虎咽着炒鸡蛋和培根，又抓起一只小面包。

“你今天有什么要忙吗？”他一边切开面包，一边问道。

“即使要忙……”阿不思轻声开口，他知道，这事不能再推了。他拿起一颗葡萄，轻轻咀嚼着平静道，“我想，我们必须要谈谈，盖勒特。”

盖勒特向他投来疑惑的目光，扬起一边的眉毛。

“什么事？”他问道，鼓励阿不思继续说下去。他放下了面包，转而拿起咖啡。

阿不思强撑起一个微笑，为了掩饰一下对盖勒特的担心和不解——虽说他也并不抱有成功隐藏的希望。

“你竟让自己承受钻心咒，”他的语气依然平静，“梅林啊，盖勒特，你是疯了吗？”


	11. 思维游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特第二天一早带着宿醉般的感受中醒来时，他就预感到他这一天不会好过。但他没有想到，自己的预感是多么正确。

~盖勒特~

“你竟让自己承受钻心咒，”即使阿不思在努力控制了，但盖勒特仍能从他的语气里听出明显的责备，“梅林啊，盖勒特，你是疯了吗？”

盖勒特对昨天的争吵仍然记忆犹新，他也记得他们是如何愉悦地度过了当晚，由于阿不思“宽容“地暂缓了这个话题。

显然，现在宽限期已截止。

盖勒特喝了一口咖啡，送给阿不思一个安抚的微笑。

“这是完全在掌控之下的。我们都很清楚我们在做什么。”他柔声道。

“你显然对索罗科夫极其信赖，已经到了愿意让他对你用不可饶恕咒的地步。”阿不思冷漠道，语气里满是不可理喻。

他一口饮尽了茶水，就像要把自己淤积的怒气淹没一般。

盖勒特一边往咖啡里加了点糖，一边点点头。他决定不去在意对方的口气。阿不思明显在气头上，但这不代表盖勒特就该被他感染。

“没错，”他实事求是道，“否则我也不会这么做的。”

阿不思叹了口气。

“抱歉，盖勒特，我不能应允这样的事，”他摇头道，“只要你还在这里、还处于弱势地位，我就一定不会同意。德姆斯特朗可不是进行这种实验的好地点。你遇到我是你的运气，卡卡洛夫或是别的老师就不会对你这么宽容以待了。”

盖勒特沉默了。他特别专注地听着阿不思的话，确实听进去了，而不是像他对别的什么人那样把教训他的话都当耳旁风。他有为所欲为的自由，他也并不理解阿不思在这件事上的担忧和顾虑，但他也确确实实感知到了阿不思责备的话语背后的忧虑。

他认真地端详了阿不思一阵，随后叹了口气。盖勒特不想看他这样一副忧心忡忡的样子，他希望两人共享的时光都是快乐而美妙的。

“昨天确实做过头了，是我大意。以后不会再这么出格了。”他安慰阿不思道。

但这话似乎并没能起到安抚作用。阿不思向他抛来一个审视的目光。

“所以你还会继续这么干？”他问道，显然对这个可能性依然满心忧虑。

盖勒特应该预料到的，阿不思会去抓这种细节。他内心默默叹了口气。

“我可没这么说，”他轻声澄清道，“但如果我再干的话，我会更小心谨慎的。”

“盖勒特，”阿不思摇着头叹气道，“一定要这样吗？”

盖勒特正要开口，阿不思便让步道：“我并不是说你不该找乐子。没有娱乐的人生就算有再远大的理想也是单调无趣的。”

他将真诚的眼神投向盖勒特。

“我只是想着，把这种事情推迟一些也无大碍。到你能掌控整个系统的那天，自然不必再为过往的校规所约束。但在那之前，不要以身犯险。”

盖勒特忍不住地微笑。阿不思用他天真、正派的作风敏锐地感知着盖勒特可能承担的哪怕一丁点儿风险，这让他心里不由暖暖的。盖勒特从没有遇到过像他这么思考问题的人，特别是在衡量对这所学校来说的“危险事宜”这点上。

“阿不思，拜托，”他和气道，“无需担忧。德姆斯特朗发生的比这情节严重的事儿多了去了，而肇事者依然还在这里。”

阿不思又叹了口气，无可奈何地耸了耸肩。

“我完全无法理解，你究竟为什么一定要做这种事，”他说着，一挥手又续了一杯茶，“它能带给你什么别的事物没法给你的呢？为什么你一定要自愿混淆自己绝佳的头脑呢？还是用一个酷刑咒！”他满脸鄙夷地补充道。

盖勒特轻声笑了。他想着，如果阿不思自己体验一回的话，就不会这么说了。

他凑近了些，环抱住阿不思的腰。

“你想的话，我可以展示给你看。”他在阿不思耳边暧昧地低语道，然后轻轻啃咬上他的耳垂。

他满意地观察到阿不思颈部起了鸡皮疙瘩。

但当阿不思开口，却听不出一丝受盖勒特影响的痕迹。

“谢了，”他漠然道，“我还是希望你向我口头解释。”

盖勒特放弃了想要让阿不思转念的尝试，对于阿不思瓦解自己诱导攻势的速度之快，他不能说没有一丝丝的失望。况且这个话题他也实在没什么可说的。

伴着一声叹息，他收回了手臂，转而放到沙发扶手上。“我只想要脑内安静下来，感觉舒服、不用多想，”他说道，“就是这样。”

为什么阿不思一定要这么小题大做呢？

就好像阿不思意识到了盖勒特转冷的态度一般，他牵起盖勒特的手，在上面落下一吻。

“那这样如何，”他让步道，“你下回想要抛却杂念的时候，来找我，好吗？”他又亲了亲盖勒特的手，“我确信我们会找到能供你消遣的方式的。”

他的话让盖勒特重新微笑起来。

“嗯……”他呢喃着，就像要好好思索一番似的，随后戏谑地扬起眉毛。

“那如果你正忙着批改作业怎么办呢？”

“亲爱的，这么说也许会令你惊讶，”阿不思耳语道，“但时至今日你也该注意到了，你的事比我在这所学校的任务更优先，特别是当你需要一点小激励的时候。”

这番话的的确确惊到了盖勒特。

疑虑之下，他自然也能挑拨对方做抉择，但阿不思此刻主动、坦诚地向他如此提议，有着特殊的分量。特别是他刚刚才进行了那样一番说教，而他此刻的承诺与之形成了鲜明的对比。

盖勒特不会承认，这有多触动到他。

他感到脸颊上有些微热，便抽回了被阿不思温柔握着的手，转而拿起咖啡，一饮而尽。

他身边的阿不思几不可察地微微一笑。

阿不思转向他的早餐，吃了最后几颗葡萄，又抓起可颂。

盖勒特也跟着他抹好面包，大口咬下。

他们各自在平和的宁静里默默吃了一会儿之后，一个久未提及的话题浮上盖勒特的心头。

“我还有一件事想问你。”他开口道。

阿不思从那正向他飘来的盛果酱的小碗上抬起眼。

“什么事？”他问。

“我有某个魔法自己完成不了，想问问你能否帮我。”盖勒特鼓起勇气继续道。

阿不思殷勤地点头道：“当然。又是那本书上的吗？”

想起他在那本古籍的指导下成功召唤的仙子，盖勒特不禁勾起嘴角。从阿不思微红的脸颊来看，年长者也想到了同一件事。他清楚知道，作为处子的他赤裸着围着橡树跳舞的画面不会让阿不思无动于衷。阿不思并不好预料，但他对这个话题的反应总是显而易见。盖勒特几乎希望亲眼看一看他的脑内小剧场，肯定比现实更有观赏价值。现实中进行到最后，他可谓是既厌倦又反胃——虽然结果确实大大帮助到了他。

他摇摇头，不再去想这个话题。

“不，”他道，“是别的事。”

阿不思清了清嗓子，点点头。

“我洗耳恭听。”他笑道。

盖勒特意识到自己已经不寻常地含糊其辞太久了，他决定直切要害。他送给阿不思一个最迷人的微笑，也是因为他可以想见对方不会喜欢他的这个请求。

“我想知道，你是怎么在城堡内幻影移形的。”

阿不思的嘴角抽搐了一下。

盖勒特尚且期待着自己这回直截了当的攻势会带来成果，但阿不思却只是轻声答道：“我已经对你说过了，这件事上我帮不了你。”

盖勒特内心叹了口气。阿不思的道德约束依然时不时会成为切实的阻碍。

“我知道，”他一点头答道，重又勾起微笑，“但也许时至今日你回心转意了？”

阿不思一瞬间变得严肃起来。

“不，盖勒特，我并没改变主意，”他低声却决绝地道，“我不会教你打破校规的东西。我们说好了你要在这里顺利毕业。所以说只要你在德姆斯特朗，冒风险的事能少则少。”

盖勒特的笑意隐去了。

“我保证，绝对不会滥用它的。”他应道。

“况且我在没有你的帮助下尝试的话，岂不是风险更大吗？”

阿不思沉默了，似是在掂量下一句话。

“亲爱的，就我所知，你更有可能是在喝了欢欣剂之后使用这项新技能。我可不想为你逃离某位教师的时候分体而负责任。”

盖勒特翻了个白眼。

“如果我自学的时候分体，你就不觉得需要负责了？”

“不如……”阿不思抿唇一笑道，“……你放弃这些铤而走险的实验，而把精力放在更重要的事情上——比如学业和死亡圣器。”

盖勒特扬起眉毛。

“你第一周就开始试探反幻影移形屏障的时候，也是这么对自己说的吗？”

他的话让阿不思脸色一沉。

“所以说就因为我当初的无心之失，现在我就应当批准你的尝试？”

“失误——你仅仅是因为我现在想学才这么看它。”盖勒特无动于衷地反驳道。阿不思鄙弃这项技能本身的伪装可骗不了他，他只是确信了盖勒特不会拿它来做好事罢了。

“盖勒特，”阿不思用暗含警告的语气道，“如果我头脑清醒必然不会这么做，但托你的福我当时并不在状态。这不意味着这就是对的。相信我，那一次之后去见校长、听他的训诫并不是什么乐事。而你则会落到更糟糕的处境——分体、开除，或者二者兼有。”

盖勒特又翻了个白眼，将小面包塞进嘴里。

“懂了，教授。”他挫败地嘟囔道。

既然阿不思不同意，盖勒特就只好自学了。他先前期望着他们的伴侣关系可以逾越这种沟壑。毕竟是阿不思一直在鼓励他不断提升自己的各项技能，但在校规问题上，阿不思显然就无能为力了。

阿不思在他身边沉默了一会儿。

在盖勒特气呼呼地狼吞虎咽小面包的时候，他明显地缓和了态度道：“这对你为什么这么重要？”

盖勒特咬了咬牙。

“别说了，好吗？”他轻道，不流露一丝感情，“你不想教我，我接受。但这不代表我就有义务向你娓娓道来我的理由。”

他喝光了咖啡，将杯子放在一边。

“你今天有事吗？”他为了转移话题继续道，“还是我们可以共度时光？”

阿不思没出声。

盖勒特向他抛去不解的目光，直到他冷冷地道：“我有事。”

盖勒特烦躁地眨眨眼。惊讶和失落混杂在一起让他屏住了呼吸。年长者的送客意图显而易见，转瞬之间他又回到了先前冷淡的态度。

不安又不知所措间，盖勒特沉默了一会儿。

然后他犹疑着让步。

“我说那话没有恶意。”他开始感到，阿不思可能误解了他的意图。

“ 别说了，好吗？”阿不思冷漠道，也一口饮尽了茶。

阿不思竟把他刚说的话粗暴地丢回给自己，这令盖勒特咬紧了牙关，这伤到了他，让他气恼不已。

“我有更高的优先级？也不过说说而已。“他提高了音调，随后便站起身来，拖着步子向门口踱去。

“祝你愉快——不管干嘛！”

阿不思没有回复他。这令盖勒特既失望又暗喜。

*

周六的早餐后，盖勒特的情绪归结为两个字就是：生气。

不是因为他们吵了架，毕竟盖勒特对此已经习以为常——虽然他也想尽量避免。说到底，他俩都是意志坚决的性格，时不时地会起些冲突，说不定还会愈发稀松平常。

真正让他生气的，是阿不思如此冷酷地拒绝了他共度周末的邀请。他们上周在一起的时间已经够少了，盖勒特想要亲近对方的心情越来越迫切——不光是肢体上，更是精神上。于是，他气呼呼地将整个周六投注在了做作业和在书本间查找圣器的踪迹上。

当他在周日晚坐在礼堂，却不见阿不思的踪影时，他感到自己赌气的情绪已经退去了。他想他。他无精打采地翻搅着盘子里的食物，向所有找他说话的人投去威胁的目光。

就在当晚的宵禁开始前，盖勒特终于作出了决定。

然而，当他来到阿不思办公室的门前时，却又动摇了。他想要见他，和他共度夜晚，但同时，他的骄傲却在叫嚣着，为什么要他走出这一步？阿不思已经准确无误地说了“我有事”，明显对与盖勒特共度周末没兴趣。如果他这会儿敲门，岂不是显得像只被揍怕的燕尾狗一样没骨气了吗？他咬了咬下唇，犹疑着抬手打算敲门，却又放下。最终，他冲自己摇了摇头，逼迫自己调头离开。他也真是疯了！

盖勒特已经走出了几步，但在下个拐角前，他的决心又动摇了。他真的要重新回去他的宿舍吗？因为自尊心受挫而错过在一起的机会，不会很幼稚吗？

撕裂之下，盖勒特待在原地，又一次回头望向阿不思的办公室。跨出接近阿不思的第一步，这才是理智而成熟的行为吧。

于是，他压下不情愿，回到了办公室门前。

这将会是一个信号，预示着这么一次争吵在盖勒特看来不会对他们的关系产生任何影响。这是好事，不是吗？

他重新面对大门，直勾勾地盯着它，像是希望它能给他些鼓励。

他想要敲门看到阿不思。但是……这的确是个示弱之举。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~阿不思~

盖勒特起身走的时候，他俩之间的气氛十分紧张。阿不思花了整个周末剩余的时间来平复心情。无论他想集中于什么事情（真想找事的话，确实有忙不完的事做），他都没法抛却乱糟糟的想法——无论是他年轻的爱人竟用欢欣剂和钻心咒的组合技瓦解理智的事实，还是对盖勒特这会儿可能正在自己尝试幻影移形的担忧。

直到周末将近结束，阿不思几乎就要让步，接受盖勒特的要求了。但当他看向时钟，意识到周日即将过去的时候，他又否决了这个想法。太阳已经落山，他错过了去礼堂吃晚餐的时间。阿不思叹了口气，将头枕在椅子靠背上，允许自己花一点时间想念盖勒特。如果他俩不这么倔脾气的话，这周末的一段时光，或许就能成为他们共同的记忆了。

*

当盖勒特追随着想要亲近的愿望站到了门前时，阿不思马上就感知到了，他的心跳立即加速，就好像他的灵魂认出了另一半而为之激荡。

但随后，他又记起了他们上次分别时的情景，他的兴奋之情又冷却了下来。不得不承认，上次对话的末尾，他确实做得有些过了*。那个早晨的情绪波动让他倍感疲惫。所以，稍微增加些距离来冷静一下头脑也并非坏事。盖勒特一定也是这么认为的。

阿不思等着盖勒特像往常一样敲门示意，但却寂静无声。他感知到盖勒特就这么伫立在门前，又过了几秒，却什么也没发生。

然后阿不思感到他转身走远了些。他咬紧了牙关，因为他意识到自己多么期望着盖勒特敲门。也许是他又想起了阿不思的拒绝，因而决定自己还没准备好重新接近阿不思。

这个猜想让阿不思有些受伤。他悬着一颗心等候着敲门声，盯着眼前文章的字句，却不能理解意义。

他重读了一遍，试图振作精神，压制住想要追上盖勒特的念头。他不能就这么服软地去追回一名学生，就因为他在自己门前多停留了一秒。即使，这个学生是盖勒特……

即使，这个决定让他内心不安。

他将不安强压了下去。

就在阿不思刚刚能把文章重新看进去的时候，他重又感知到了盖勒特。盖勒特在门前站定时，他不情愿地抬起头。是他的感知力发生了偏差？还是说他潜意识里太想念那个少年了，这一切都是他臆想出来的？

阿不思不是会怀疑自己的力量和技能的类型。他的感知力从来没有让他失望过。

当他感知到盖勒特依然伫立着没有敲门的时候，他起身绕过写字台。

既然盖勒特回了头，那就说明他在前来见他这件事上足够真诚。这点上，足够了解他的阿不思可以确定。

无论是什么阻止他敲门，似乎及不上他想要见到阿不思的愿望。而同样这么想着的阿不思不想再让一扇门挡在他们之间了。

突然间，他无法再忍受多一秒见不到盖勒特了。

阿不思打开了门，抓住盖勒特的手腕，将他拽了进来，在他的身后关上了门，将他按在了门板上。随后，一阵更强烈的渴望席卷而过，他伸手托起盖勒特的脸颊，贪婪地吻住了他。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~盖勒特~

盖勒特再没有改变主意的机会了。门突然打开的时候，他近乎震惊地看向阿不思，就像在犯罪现场被抓了个现行一般。

但显然惊讶的只有他，阿不思瞬间就把他拉入了室内，就着门板饥渴地吻下。意料之外的吻让盖勒特喘息出声，但很快便将双手环住阿不思的脖颈，用同等的热情回应着他。

就像是要将这两天加上上周的所有渴望顷刻间释放一般，他在阿不思的怀抱和双唇间完全得不到满足。他急躁地用双手摩挲过阿不思的后背，试图更紧地靠向他，更深刻地感受他。阿不思加深了吻。

当他们终于放开了彼此，两人都已是呼吸不稳，阿不思在他的唇边低语道：“你还真是慢条斯理啊。”盖勒特的嘴角抽搐了一下。

“算是吧。”他炽热的喘息落在那柔软的唇上，然后又重新贪婪地吻上了阿不思。

在他稍微满足了对年长者的渴求后，终于断开了吻。

他带着一抹魅惑的笑盯着阿不思。

“你仍然有事要忙吗？”他试图在问话里加入足够的玩笑和轻佻，以掩饰自从他们争执以来的不安感。

“我有。”阿不思直言道。

盖勒特感到失望刺穿了他的胸膛。

但阿不思又在他的唇上轻轻一啄，他听到对方的一声轻笑。

“亲你这件事。”阿不思呢喃道。

盖勒特不禁勾起嘴角。他暧昧地轻咬阿不思的下唇，用手搔过他的后颈。

“这听起来是十分必要的夜间活动呢。”他耳语道。

阿不思轻笑，又将一串吻送到他的唇间。

“想不想来点红酒？”他柔声问道。

盖勒特用一个温暖的笑回应了他。

“听起来不错。”他不情不愿地放开了阿不思。

放开阿不思让他感觉十分不爽，这点理应引起他的注意。情感上，他从未依赖于任何人，但在阿不思的问题上，他就是没法轻易放手。

他牵着阿不思的手穿过内门，来到隔壁房间，那儿有着阿不思的床和熟悉的沙发。

阿不思顺从地跟着他。

路过的时候，阿不思动了动手指，把办公桌上的纸卷整理归位，随后便跟着盖勒特在沙发上坐下。他的手套已经倒满了两杯红酒，分别送到他们手里。

“祝我们今夜愉快！”他微笑着与阿不思碰杯。

“今夜愉快！”阿不思笑着应和道。

至少他俩看起来都打定了主意，不去深究令人不悦的话题了。

“话说这几天我读到了些东西。”阿不思开口道，伸手在盖勒特的颈间兜兜转转地摸索着。盖勒特喟叹一声倚向他的手。

“你知道这儿的图书馆里有泰科·多多纳斯的传记吗？”阿不思问道，“预言家诺查丹玛斯的书也在那儿。”

盖勒特不由向阿不思抛去怀疑的目光。

他很清楚阿不思提起这些书是为了什么。

他深吸了一口气。

他提醒自己，他没理由不信任对方。

阿不思不是他的敌人，而是盟友——比盟友更胜！

于是，盖勒特逼迫自己先听听阿不思想说什么。他送给对方一个微笑。

“嗯，我知道，”他轻声道，“我都读过。”

阿不思点点头，看起来并不惊讶。

“那你应该知道，二者都叙述了，他们首先必须进行学习，从而掌握预言的力量。”他直言道，所幸并未打算旁敲侧击。

他喝了一口红酒，接着道：“里面也讲到了，他们是怎样找到有效的方法，从而帮助他们最小化预言的副作用，并在一定程度上加以控制的。”

盖勒特点头。他感到一丝不屑，阿不思说的都是他早已知道的事。但他压下了情绪，阿不思只是想帮助他罢了。

“我都试过了，”他回答道，像是要维护自己一般补充道，“它们没用。”

阿不思看上去并不在意他为自己辩白的态度，或者他故意忽略了。

无论如何，他用柔和的语调继续道：“读的时候我有了一个想法。”

他抿了一口酒。

“你记得那晚，我们意识到存在于精神层面的魔力场是可控的。我们可以用它们作为传递思想的媒介。”

盖勒特皱起了眉头。

“嗯，”他缓慢地应道，“但我不太懂你的意思。”

力场和失控的预言有什么关系？

阿不思沉默了一会儿。他似是在掂量自己接下去要说的话，若有所思地晃动着杯中的酒液。

他终于开口道：“我想，在思维层面多加练习对你是有好处的。摄神取念要在七年级才会教，而且也只是最基础的。但若是对诺查丹玛斯和泰科·多多纳斯都奏效的冥想和自体训练对你都没有用，那可行的方案就只有——去探索你心灵世界的边界，让自己对它熟悉起来。”

他将目光从红酒杯上收回来，望向盖勒特。

“我可以在这点上帮你，”他温柔道，“既然我们在精神层面上可以彼此联结——我从未听说过有任何巫师企及过这点——我想，我可以对你加以引导。我练习过摄神取念和大脑封闭术上。这会让你的思维得到一些训练和把控。”

盖勒特防备地摇摇头。

他饮下一大口酒，因为话题已经引向一个让他愈发不适的方向了。

然后，他决绝道：“如果你是想重提‘诱导对抗’的话，我已经说过了，我不会同意的。”

单单是想象阿不思用摄神取念唤起他上次预言的记忆，就足以让他胃部抽搐了。

阿不思摇了摇头。

“不对抗，”他说道，“我知道你不想回忆起那些时刻，这点我懂。所以我们不这么做。我也不打算侵入你的大脑。”

盖勒特将他的半张脸隐到酒杯后，不确定自己的面部表情会不会透露内心的骚乱。他向对方抛去审视的目光。

“所以说？”他怀疑地追问道。

“我让你进入我的。”阿不思一字一顿道。

盖勒特难以置信地睁大了眼睛。


	12. 脑内授课

~阿不思~

阿不思明白，谈及摄神取念有多大的风险，盖勒特上次的反应已经足够明显了。

上回阿不思提议借摄神取念之力诱导对抗的时候，他还认为盖勒特恐慌发作是因为他无法理解预言的内容，就像他自己说的那样。但他对读心的过度反感，以及他后来说的“我知道别人进入我的思想是种什么感觉”让阿不思最近颠来倒去地想了又想。

他做出了决断。

“我让你进入我的。”他看着盖勒特因不可思议而瞪大的双眼。

他说得轻描淡写，但这对他来说也是投注了极大的信任。至今为止，他还从没有对任何人如此地敞开过心扉。又喝了一口红酒后，他接着道：“掌握大脑封闭术的人能将思想分为不同的层级。在浅层区域内练习不会有什么危险，我会带领你从那儿开始。通过我们的力场维系，我或许可以更好地帮助你认识你自己的思维结构。”

这有些像是潜水，阿不思心想。对一个站在岸上眺望水面的人解释再多的理论，都不如一同潜入水中，在实践中领悟。

盖勒特似是仍在考量着他的提议。

他还上去并未信服。

“你尝试过这件事吗？”他用怀疑的语气道。

阿不思带笑的眼里闪过一丝凛冽，盖勒特的问题差不多等同于对他能力的质疑——即使只是少许。

“不，没有那么深入，”他应道，“也是因为我还从没有过那么迫切的需求，要把这种级别的摄神取念或是大脑封闭术教授给谁。”

比起他自己，盖勒特对这个想法的反应显然没那么热烈。

显然，少年在这件事上不愿冒任何风险。

“你不必为我做这种事，阿不思，”他保证道，“这么多年我都这么过来了。”

他低头看着喝了一半的酒杯。

阿不思沉默了一瞬。

然后又小心翼翼地开口道：“亲爱的，预言期间，你可是会恐慌发作，完全动弹不得。”

阿不思刻意地顿了顿。虽然他一点不想提及让少年受伤的话题，但他必须说服对方，他不想再看到盖勒特像上次那样承受痛苦了。

“给你自己一个机会，强化自己的思想。不仅仅能帮助到你，而且若你真的企及你所志愿的地位，你就必须要比所有人都更熟练地掌握大脑封闭术。待你正式开始改革世界之后，就再没有时间去训练了。那就太迟了。所以，不要拖到那时候，现在就开始为将来做好打算吧。务必慎重考虑。”

他看到盖勒特咬紧了牙关。

他仍然没被说服，反而看起来更不适了。

但阿不思的论点的确逻辑清晰、无懈可击，完美地应和着盖勒特的思维模式。

看着盖勒特以退让的姿态叹了口气，向他凑过身来，阿不思终于松了一口气。

“好吧，”他咕哝道，“我们试试看吧。”

阿不思可以切实感到自己提着的一口气终于抒了出来。他点点头，在盖勒特靠向自己时，在他的发间亲了亲。他让自己的红酒杯向边桌飘去，将盖勒特的也收了回来。

“我们慢慢来，”他承诺道，“我们可以先将力场重新联结起来。我想，这样我就可以利用这条纽带来引导你。”

阿不思觉得有必要在开始前再重申一遍。他感到盖勒特在这件事上还很不确定——也有些信任危机。而他现在给了阿不思这个机会，显然意义重大。阿不思要向他证明，自己绝无恶意。

他闭上双眼，感受自己的力场。

“你还记得我上回教你的吗？那环绕你周身的力场？尝试去探索它的边界，以及我们的力场相触的地方。”

他自己很快就做到了，但阿不思毕竟经验丰富。时刻关注自己的力场如何扩张与收缩，算是他的日常了。他已经可以感受到他们的力场正彼此交叠，既是因为他们紧挨着坐在一起，也是因为他们相互的信任让力场变得易于穿透。

他身边的盖勒特转动着身子，像是要找到更舒服些的姿势。

片刻过后，他便不再挪动了。

阿不思等着他完成他的探索。

“接下去怎么做？”他终于听到盖勒特开口道。

阿不思继续闭着眼集中精力。他尝试回忆起上次的过程。他的力场过深地涉足了盖勒特的领域，击溃了身体的防线，并最终被带入了盖勒特的思想。至少，这是他事后回想起来唯一可行的解释。

但阿不思今天并不想这么做。为什么要借用肢体的通路呢？

“让你的力场放松下来，”阿不思温和道，开始与盖勒特建立联结，将它牵引向自己。

“跟着我。”

他小心地维持着他俩之间魔力的交织，然后开始引导盖勒特的魔力进入自己的力场，越来越深入，直至接触到前额。他一边继续引领着少年，一边开始敞开自己的精神领域。

当盖勒特的魔力触及到他的思想时，阿不思喘息出声。这感觉让他的后背冷汗直冒，鸡皮疙瘩攀上了后颈，就好像有人将冰水从他头上浇下一般。

他可以清晰感受到盖勒特在他思维世界中的存在。

异物闯入脑内的感觉会更粗粝，总会引起些不适。

现在，阿不思感到的是一阵陌生的酥麻感，他都不确定这究竟是令他舒适还是烦躁。他集中精力、放空思想。等着看盖勒特是否跟上了，是否能打开意识的眼睛，看到这块不断延展的平面，直到撞上远处的高墙——那是阿不思思维世界的第一道障碍。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~盖勒特~

盖勒特逼迫自己放松下来、敞开心扉。没人会侵入他的思想，他告诉自己。没有任何担忧的理由。恰恰相反，是他要进入阿不思的思想。

这个认知却并未帮助他放松下来。但他还是跟随着阿不思魔力的引领。当他终于穿透了肢体的屏障，盖勒特发出了一声惊讶的喟叹。他需要点时间定定神，处理一下这些新的感受——并非源于自己，而是从另一个人的思维世界流淌而来。当他终于得以重新集中精力，他开始尝试感知四周。然后，他看到了：他周围的景物逐渐成型，他意识到自己正立于一片广阔的平面上。

”我能看到了。“他惊叹道。

“很好。”他听到阿不思的声音在他自己的思维世界里回响，却看不到他本人。但盖勒特却又能清晰觉察到他的存在。

盖勒特着迷地环视四周，一阵莫名的喜悦淌过周身。待在这里的感觉很好，不仅是因为这里超乎想象得平和，也让他有了一丝期待，将来某天他自己的思维世界也能变得这样得放松而有序。

“你现在可以读取我的思想了，”他听到阿不思的声音从四面八方传来，“至少是我愿意分享的部分。这里是我思维世界的外围，在这儿，除了我有意识向你传达的思想之外，你接收不到太多别的信息了。”

盖勒特自顾自地点了点头。

“那些墙壁之后还能更大的空间？”他好奇地问道。

“没错。”阿不思答道。

“毫不谦虚地说，我算是大脑封闭术师里名列前茅的了，”他接着道，盖勒特隐约能从他的口气里听出——更准确地说，感觉到——一丝调笑，“这意味着，我接受过训练的思想可以将自己分为不同的层次。闯入我思想的人会落到我们现在站的地方，但他不能企及更多了，除非我放行。”

盖勒特刚想回话，就被阿不思的意识拉到原本立于远处的墙壁近前。这些壁垒如此之高，他都看不到它们的尽头，墙壁的上方向内扣去，像是一个石质的穹顶。盖勒特痴迷地向上望去。

“这后面就是我的意识主动藏起来的信息，”阿不思解释道，“但不要搞错了，这可不是唯一一道障碍。我还建了很多道。那些谁都不可透露的信息，比如死亡圣器相关的，我藏匿在了最深处。除非完全将我击溃，没有人可以到达那里——”

盖勒特感到，当他这么说的时候，一阵欣快感扫过阿不思的思维世界：“这点，还没有任何人做到过。”

盖勒特点点头。

他将手放在虚拟的墙面上，它们摸起来很是坚固。

“怎样才能打破这样的墙壁？”他好奇地问道。虽然他没打算打破阿不思的障碍，但这仍然是相当重要的情报。

阿不思的精神世界沉寂了下来。

盖勒特感觉得到，先前的轻快情绪转而变得严肃起来。他惊讶于自己那么快就能觉察到阿不思的每一丝情绪——即使只是隐约的感知。

“通过高超的摄神取念，”阿不思终于答道，“这就是为什么这方面的高手总是两者俱佳。有些巫师天生拥有摄神取念的力量，他们能下意识甚至无意识地做到这点。另外也有人是天生的大脑封闭术师，要读取他们的思想几乎是不可能的。对其他所有人来说……就靠练习了。无论是封闭思想还是侵入他人的思想，都需要训练和修习。我们应当从大脑封闭术开始，以防发生逆流的情况。”

盖勒特困惑道：“逆流？”他还从没有听到过这个用法。

“一种精神上的防御机制。”阿不思解释道。随后，盖勒特再次感到一股牵引力，带着他穿过了好似瞬间变为透明的墙壁。他来到了一间看起来有些年头的巨型图书馆内，里面堆满了书。这里似乎是阿不思用来收藏近些年获取的知识的。他们站在一个覆盖整个图书馆的穹顶内，空间的正中央还有另一个用黑色的石头制成的穹顶。

盖勒特不由微笑。就算他至今都还没意识到阿不思有多么聪慧博学，到此刻他也该五体投地了。

“人类的精神世界很有趣，”他听着阿不思平静的讲解，“当有外人入侵时，它会自我防护。比方说如果你是径自闯入这里的，而我并不想让你进来，你就会被我从脑内赶出去。但如果说你试图获取敏感信息……”他向那黑色的穹顶示意，它看起来深深地扎入了地底，“……那么我将你甩出去的决意可能会过分强烈而发生颠覆。有时候，自保机制可能不单单会将对方扔出去，还会因为自身的力量让你自己进入到对方的思维世界中去。”

阿不思顿了顿，像是要让盖勒特消化一下这些信息。

然后他补充道：“这就是为什么必须要先掌握了大脑封闭术，再联系摄神取念。要是这种现象出现，你的思想突然对他人敞开，就最好能及时防御。”

盖勒特默默赞同，这听起来的确非常必要。

“我要怎样才能如此管控自己的思想，建起这样的壁垒呢？”

“练习。”阿不思答道。说起来容易，但这在盖勒特看起来几乎是不可能达到的。他全然不知从何开始。

就像是阿不思感知到了他的反应一般（又或许在这儿他能听到盖勒特的所思所想），他继续道：“首先你要能清楚把握你内心积累的认知。冥想是个方法。然后你就可以开始想象这样的空间，再把它们填满。大多数未受训练的思维世界有两层，或是三层——如果他们有秘密的话。我的话有超过七层。”

盖勒特感知到了阿不思精神世界的变动，将他的注意力吸引到那个穹顶上。

它看起来近乎透明，还不到能让他看透里面藏的东西的程度，但盖勒特可以辨认出里面还有一个穹顶，再里面还有更多。

随后这些黑色的石壁又在盖勒特的眼前变成了密不透风的实体。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~阿不思~

两周过去了，阿不思欣喜地意识到，盖勒特对这个他原本避之不及的话题愈发开放了起来。

他们像以往一样定期见面，但因为他们对圣器的研究已经涵盖了所有在德姆斯特朗可以得到的信息，更多地探讨政治又有些为时过早，而盖勒特正对精神防卫这个话题兴致勃勃，于是，他们就开始利用见面的时间进行练习。

阿不思又让盖勒特进入了自己的精神世界几趟，但从没有去到过更深的层次。这对他们的练习来说没有必要。他用第一层来作讲解和训练，建起屏障，也让盖勒特建起他的，指导他如何按想象造物。他向盖勒特展示了各种形态的壁垒：有毒的池沼、不可穿透的密林、墙壁、镜子……各种想象得到的东西都能被作为障碍。

随着时间的流逝，他越来越习惯于盖勒特在自己精神世界里的存在。

他甚至意识到，当他们同在教室里的时候，他会主动寻求接触。

这种场合，阿不思必须把自己对少年的情感藏起来，但又想向他展示自己有多喜欢他的存在。于是，他将自己的力场向盖勒特延展而去，轻柔地抚过盖勒特周围流动的魔力，将他带入一个精神上的浅吻里，而他本人则全程都在黑板前讲课，就好像对课题全神贯注一般。

阿不思并没有傻到流露出反应，也幸亏盖勒特还没有足够的能力撩拨到他——阿不思知道，如果他能的话，便一定会做的。这就省了他因为某人给他灌输的画面而在课堂上起反应的尴尬了。

正这么想着，他意识到，他们的脑内课堂已经很久没有包含过画面了。阿不思有了一个灵感：他可以将回忆或是想象的碎片从深层次提取出来，在广阔的第一层放映出来与盖勒特分享。这样他就能向他展示这些思绪，却不用让他进入到深层，或是侵入盖勒特的大脑。在浅层待着就足够了，那儿已经逐渐变成了他们的交心之地，而不再仅属于阿不思一人。他很喜欢这份陪伴。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~盖勒特~

在接下去的两周里，盖勒特将课余的全副心思都花在了通过冥想划分思维空间上。他不得不承认，这相当困难，比他预想的难得多。他几乎马上意识到，这不是因为他缺乏能力或是不理解概念。不，这纯粹是因为他思想本身的混乱和……残损。他总觉得哪处有些裂痕或是缺陷，特别是那些和他的预言有关的部分。要收拾和封存这些伤害是个难题。他确有进展，但实在缓慢，像沧海一粟般令他挫败。而他至今为止得以建起的壁垒也都脆弱不堪、漏洞百出。

于是，当他们在这个周六的中午重新坐到沙发上，盖勒特已经打算好了他要练习的内容。他告诉了阿不思，虽然自己已经能差不多将信息分类到不同的空间，但在建造壁垒上仍成问题。

他们今天就要针对这点进行练习。阿不思敞开了自己的精神世界，而盖勒特在这儿也已经相当自如了。这是一片充满信任和安全感的领域，在这儿他们可以完全敞开心扉，感受到不可思议的亲密。盖勒特享受着这样的亲密——他能即刻感知到阿不思的每一丝情绪，听到他的每一缕小心思。那些都是他在这儿之外没可能达成的，对外阿不思总是带着一副礼貌的、有距离感的面具。而在盖勒特进入阿不思大脑的时间里，他能捕捉到的是他的爱人从没有对外人展现的一面。

因而，当阿不思今天将他带入精神世界，站上熟悉的第一层时，即使他对自己的练习少有成效而心怀忧虑，但他总体感觉还是不错的。

阿不思在思维世界里的投影出现在他身边，盖勒特对那投影道：“我准备好了。”

阿不思送给他一个微笑。

“好，给我展示一下你目前为止学到的，”他下达指令，“建一个障碍来看看。”

盖勒特点点头，凝聚精神。

很快他就让一道由光滑镜面覆盖的黑色墙壁拔地而起。建起壁垒不是问题，问题在于墙壁的牢固度从未令他满意。

而事实正是如此，当阿不思半透明的精神投影对它轻轻一推，墙便轰然坍塌了。

“你说你已经练了多久来着？”他不带情绪地问道。

这个问题以及他下意识感觉到的阿不思的惊讶令盖勒特咬紧了牙关。

“两周了，至少两天一次，”他盯着墙壁的废墟挫败道。

阿不思自己召唤出了一堵墙。

“你在建墙的时候必须保持内心之眼的警醒，”他说着，牵起盖勒特的手放到他自己的墙上，“你必须要想象它有多坚硬、多不可穿透、多真实，就像你真的在用石块建造它一样。”

他推了推自己的墙，就像刚对盖勒特的墙做的那样。它岿然不动。

“你明白我的意思吗？”他问道，“也许你仔细看看我的壁垒的本质会有所帮助。试试击碎它。”

盖勒特听着阿不思的话，他确实想要保持一个开朗放松的心态，但这正是他已经练习了两周的内容啊！

“我第一遍就理解了，阿不思，”他怒声道，这种力不从心的感觉让他的情绪急转而下，这可不是他所惯常的处境。

“但就是没用。”他坚持道。

阿不思看上去是思索了一会儿，但他所想的内容却没有透露给盖勒特。

他最终柔声道：“好吧，跟我来。”

他拉着盖勒特来到分隔第一和第二层的壁垒面前。

“也许是因为太抽象了，才让你总是建起没有实用的墙。如果要让你真的理解——我是指，切实的领悟和感受，而不仅仅是知道原理——那或许应当让你在这个以划分界限为目的建起的壁垒上实验一番。”

“打破这道障碍。”他发出了指令。

盖勒特知道阿不思是好心，但他无法抑制自己的沮丧之情逐渐转为愤怒。

“我已经对你讲过了，我都懂！”他怒道，“你真觉得我傻到连壁垒的作用都不懂了吗？”

“你若是真的领会了，你自己的墙壁就不会像水晶宫一样一碰即碎了，”阿不思冷漠地应道，“我想帮助你，但要想提高你建的壁垒质量，你自己也必须出点力。别多话了，开始吧。”

盖勒特攥紧了拳头，他都懒得藏起自己对阿不思“进入傲慢教师模式”的想法。

然后，他将精力集中到墙壁上，很快便在上面击打出一个极似门形的入口。他们以此进入了图书馆。

“现在呢？”阿不思平静地问道，将盖勒特带上第二层，并把身后的壁垒修复好。他们现在正站在图书馆内，“你感觉有些帮助吗？”

盖勒特将自己的厌倦摆在脸上，在胸前抱起双臂。

“没。”

阿不思挑起眉毛。

“那好吧，”他将盖勒特带到分隔第二和第三层的黑色穹顶前，向它示意道，

“再试试这一道。注意领会它的构造，它的强度。你要记住，建墙需要的是决心，要打碎它也需要一样的决心。试试看。”

盖勒特有些诧异地咽了咽口水。他们还从未去过更深的层次。

“阿不思，问题不在于我有什么不理解的！”他再次试图打消阿不思的这个念头。

但阿不思只是不动声色的看着他，就好像盖勒特是要逃避挑战一样。

盖勒特强迫自己冷静下来、集中精力，用打破第一道障碍同等的力量击向它。

但他显然低估了它的强度，壁垒虽然有了裂痕，但很快便自我恢复得焕然一新。

“你不够有决断，”阿不思审视着盖勒特，严厉道，“有什么东西让你有所保留。我猜，这也是导致你建不好自己的壁垒的一大原因。我知道你能行，盖勒特。展示出你的决心！”

盖勒特的怒火骤然腾升。

“你觉得是我缺乏决心？”他难以置信地接道，“也许是你在这个课题上教得太烂呢？”

“对于这点，我深表怀疑，”阿不思用居高临下的口气道，“相信我，别的不提，我在教书上绝对不差，所以别再找借口了，”他厉声道，“你只是不习惯有你不擅长的事罢了，但这不是世界末日，盖勒特。有些事是要多经练习才能有所成的。你必须要自己争取，而不是藏在疑虑背后。”

阿不思的每个字都让盖勒特的怒气值提升一分。

他在之前的两周里几乎每天都在练习了，概念他已经完全掌握了，而阿不思就站在那儿斥责他找借口！就好像他要么太蠢、要么太懒！现在又来说他决心不足，只因为他在攻击阿不思的墙壁时有所节制，没化身为暴怒的复仇女神把它们都打成渣渣？

好啊，决心他自然可以有！

伴着一声怒吼，盖勒特将自己全部的力量都投注到了对准第二道墙的一击上。他的魔力化为球状飞射而出。

然后，一切都发生得太快了。有爆裂声，震耳欲聋的巨响撞入他的大脑。他感到，一股不可抗拒的强大吸力将他拽入了阿不思的灵魂深处，让他头晕目眩。

盖勒特尚且有些晕头转向，但当周围的景物逐渐成形，他意识到自己正和另外三个人一起待在一间简陋的屋子里。他认出了其中一个是阿不思，但他看起来……年轻了许多。阿不思的对面站着一个和他极为相似的少年，还有一个年幼的女孩蜷缩在后面的角落里，生得漂亮但满眼含泪、身形颤抖。

盖勒特下意识地觉察到这是一段记忆，但他面前的场景如此真实——就好像他真能做些什么，而不只是袖手旁观。


End file.
